Sailor Stars RESTART
by marsreikosan16
Summary: What would happen if there is a Sailor Sun in Sailor Stars. It all goes back to Sailor Stars Restart.
1. Surprising Stars A New Enemy

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody.

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER ONE: Surprising Stars; A New Enemy

Song of the Day: Legend of Mermaid

Three mysterious figures are walking down a dark hallway.

"Can we find it?" the one with the silver hair asked.

"We can. That's why we came," the one with the raven hair said.

"We'll find it for sure," a deeper voice said.

"No matter what, now come on, it is our chance to shine."

Then the door opens into a blinding light.

A sign says "Live Tour - Three Lights." Inside a packed auditorium, a crowd of mostly young girls are screaming. The three mysterious figures we saw earlier appear on the stage; they are the music group "Three Lights." They throw roses into the air and begin to sing.

As the cafe, the girls are talking about the "Three Lights" group. Mina and Raye both like Yaten, Lita and Amy both like Taiki, and Serena likes Seiya. Katie just sat there glaring at the picture.

"There is one problem with Seiya," Lita said.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"He is not like the other two because he is really cold hearted. I know the other two are a lot nicer than him."

'Is that so…'Katie thought and took a sip of her tea. She likes plain tea.

Serena tells them that Darien is going to America to study, as his paper was accepted at some university. Artemis says that it's great, and is promptly squished by Mina.

"No offence Artemis, but you really need to say things that would help people's feelings," Diva a white female cat said.

"The white feline is right," Luna said, "be considerate."

"It's okay Serena, my cousin Kyle is heading to America to see if he can find a place to open another bath house. He already opened 80 bath houses," Katie said with a smile, "Kyle will make sure that Darien will be safe. I am sure of it."

Serena nodded. Everyone knew that Kyle, Katie's cousin, is the new general of the Earth Prince.

Later, Serena is walking home, and the other five girls are a little worried about her. Amy mentioned that Chibi Usa had returned to the future.

That night, Serena is sitting on Chibi-Usa's bed; she's holding a picture of herself, Darien, and Chibi-Usa. Luna comes in, and sees that Serena is really broken up over being left by everyone.

"Cheer up," Luna said.

"I can't. I really wanted to say don't go. I'm not that strong," Serena cried.  
**  
"**Do you remember when we first met? Since then, I think you've really grown up. Let's send him off cheerfully."

Elsewhere, Darien is packing; he picks up a picture - it's the same photo Serena was looking at, but without the cute bunny frame. He puts it in his suitcase.

The next day, Darien is at the airport waiting for his flight. He hears his name, and turns to see Serena.  
_  
"Darien..."_

"Serena..." 

She's crying, but wipes away the tears and tells him she'll be OK. Darien pulls out a small box and gives it to her. She opens it to find a ring; Darien puts it on her ring finger. Serena is very, very happy; and she and Darien kiss.

The tender moment is interrupted by shrieks and mayhem; they look over to see a huge crowd of young girls waiting for the Three Lights. The Lights force their way through the crowd, and somehow manage to shake off the followers. Darien and Serena walk down the terminal; Katie waited for them and looked out the winder with her shades on. One of the three lights passes her and felt something from her. He looked at her with astonishment. But she never looked back at him.

Later, Darien's plane takes off, and Serena watches it fly away.

In space, we see several galaxies, and then an evil-looking woman wearing a gold-colored costume named Galaxia.

"There are many star seeds on the blue planet. Find it, get the star seeds to take over the entire galaxy." Galaxia said evilly.

Then we see glowing lights hurdle through space and towards Earth. A light approaches an airplane; inside, Darien is looking at the photo of his happy family, when he is startled to see the light outside. From above, we see the light enter the plane; energy shoots out through all the windows, and the plane disappears in a wash of golden light.

The Three Lights are sitting in a room. Yaten feels that something had just happened. Seiya sat there thinking about who the girl (Katie) was. She had radiance of shine within her. Just like someone they know.

Serena and the other girls, minus Mina, are in the cafe; Serena is looking at her ring. Lita and Amy are embarrassed that it's _that_. Katie just didn't care much and quietly sipped her tea.

"What is _that_?" Serena asked, clueless

"You really don't know? You're a girl, right? Even Luna knows." Raye said annoyingly. Katie sighed.

"Raye," Katie said with a sweatdrop but Raye ignored her.

"I'm a girl," Luna pointed out.

Then Serena and Raye started arguing, as Serena still doesn't know what _that_ is supposed to be.

But it got interrupted by Mina bursting in to tell them that the Three Lights are filming something in the park. The other girls gasped except for Katie and Serena.

At the park, there is a large crowd gathered to watch. The girls are excited, especially Amy, until the others call her on it. They try to see what's going on by jumping up and down behind the crowd, but with little success. Amy even jumped up which was very funny.

Finally, they decide to force their way to the front of the crowd; Raye, Mina, Lita, Serena and Amy disappear into the crowd, but Katie is left behind. Behind them, unnoticed in a tree, is a small, white-haired girl wearing a Chicago gangster-style pin stripe suit and sunglasses.

Disconsolate, Katie wanders off; she was worried about her fellow star princesses.

"I can't believe those girls ditched me," Katie said crossly.

"No worries Katie, they still love you," Diva said.

"I really don't like wearing this getup."

"But it's cute."

"Anyways, Diva, go and check my computer to see if the star princesses left any messages."

Diva nodded and left the park. Katie smiled a little bit and then went to the bench and leaned on the back of it and looked up into the sky. Her long hair tickled the neck of someone and the person woke up and glared at her.

'I just don't get it. The princesses stopped contacting me. What is going on?' Katie thought and then closes her eyes and starts to sing.

"_Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni  
Subete ga owatte hajimaru no  
Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no_

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara  
Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne"

(Song from Return to the Sea from Mermaid Melody. I do not own these songs.)

Seiya Kou gets up from the bench, and glares at Katie.

"What are you doing?"

"Kyaa! You scared the wits out of me," Katie exclaimed.

"You didn't answer my question." Seiya was pissed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here in the first place and I was just singing to myself."

"Geez, the song you were just singing was annoying."

"Excuse me, Don't judge my voice. I'm an idol myself."

"It was just getting on my nerves." Katie just had to let that one go and cut to the chase.

"My name is Katie Takahashi."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Don't you ever listen to yourself?" Katie asked as she took off her sunglasses. Seiya looked at her eyes. They are such a pretty blue color.

"Sorry if it bursts your bubble."

"I forgive you, and I am sorry that I was using your space. Please forgive me."

"You are forgiven. See ya." Seiya left.

Back where they're filming, the other five girls are watching; they notice Katie is missing, but don't feel compelled to go looking. The actress Alice Itsuki walks away from the filming, towards the trucks.

Katie sneaks around the trucks when Alice comes out of one. As she starts to walk away, the pin stripe-suit-woman appears. She whips off her suit to reveal a moderately silly skimpy white outfit, complete with tail. She says, "Give me your star seed!" and hurls a couple of balls of light at Alice, who is held motionless. A flower appears on the victim's forehead, and opens to reveal a small, shining crystal.

Katie has seen this all from behind a truck; now she transforms into Sailor Sun by saying, "Sun Crystal Power, make up!"

The crystal that had appeared turns black, and the villainess is disappointed, as the star seed was not the one that she was looking for. Sailor Sun appears.  
**  
**"I don't know who you are, but I don't think that idol chasing is your thing so back off. I am Sailor Sun." She finishes off her speech, "For the Earth's future, I serve you!"

The villainess is unimpressed; she tells Sailor Sun that her name is Sailor Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse turns the victim into the Monster-of-the-Day, a woman in a silly costume with a microphone; and then a phone booth appears and Iron Mouse gets into it and vanishes.

The phage started to run away towards the filming set and Sailor Sun gets a little bit stressed.

"Yellow Star Voice"

Soon the phage starts to attack the filming crew.

"That's Alice," Taiki said.

"How did that happen. She doesn't have a real star seed." Seiya pointed out.

"We need to kill her." Yaten said. The other two nodded.

"So we transform?" Seiya asked looking at Taiki.

"No, not this time. We will see what will happen if it gets worse… wait a second, does anyone hear music?" Taiki wondered.

"Hey look over there," Yaten said pointing. Seiya and Taiki turned to where Yaten was pointing at. It was a woman with extremely long blonde hair that most guys would fall in love with.

They hear some of the people wondering who the long blonde haired woman with a yellow dress and holding a microphone is. Most of them do.

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START" She yelled.

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai "

(Song from Mermaid Melody. That was Legend of Mermaid. I do not own these songs.)

"Cool Shine…PITCH" Soon the phage glowed. Then she said her magical words, "How about an encore?"

The phage turned back to normal.

'There is something I don't get…Why would a Sailor Soldier attack an innocent person? It doesn't make any sense. I just hope that the Star Princesses are not part of the situation. Whatever is going on, it looks like there is a new enemy. Whatever came out of Alice's forehead, the enemy is after those sort of things. Earlier I felt the light from a star go out. The sailor scouts need to act quickly or some people are going to die. I have to report this to Diva.'

"Why do you always show up at times like this?" Lita asked. The other people turned to the tall brunette.

"Because I can't stand when someone is in danger," Katie said, 'still it is better not to tell the sailor scouts this. I'll tell them when they are ready.'

Later, the filming is finished, and the four girls are walking off, wondering what became of Serena. They see her sitting on a bench, thinking about what had just happened that afternoon during the filming. She was not very happy about it.

The girls ask Katie where she was. Katie couldn't explain any of what had just happened. She couldn't tell them the truth.

Well I got to say…Later. Did you enjoy it? I made Seiya a little bit different, but he will turn out to be a flirt later in the story. The next time 'Legend of Mermaid' will be in is chapter 6. Next song is a surprise. Please review.

I need some ideas for a novel called A Mermaid's Song. If you want, you can send me ideas not through review but through private messages. What I got so far is that Rosalina became human and is now in the human world. She is mostly keeping an eye on Mark, the boy she once saved when he was a small boy. People think that Rosalina is taking the place of Cynthia, the head cheerleader and now they are blaming Rosalina's mermaid self for murdering Cynthia. I want you to send as much ideas as you want and for my novel I will write a special thanks page if you are willing to buy my novel after it is published and in stores. Hurry now.

I really appreciate it.


	2. The New Students in Juuban

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the second Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWO: The New Students in Juuban

Song of the Day: Super Love Songs

Serena is on the roof of her school, looking up at the sky; her ring flashes in the sun. In a montage, we see Serena looking out a window at the rain; she writes "Darien" in the mist on the window. Then Serena is with the other four girls, laughing; then we see the Three Lights.

At school, Serena is writing a letter to Darien. As she signs it, Mina, Lita, and Amy look over her shoulder. Serena tries to cover up the letter, but they look at it anyway.

"Did you forget the kanji that you studied for the exam?" Amy asked.

At school, Lita hurls a javelin with incredible force. A member of the track and field team is impressed; he says that Lita will be able to go the Interhigh (national championships). But Lita says that she wants to join the cooking club.

Amy is working on a computer in the PC club, while a large crowd of older students watch. She prints out some information that she got from Columbia University via the Internet. The boy says that he's not good at English, and Amy says, "Should I translate?"

Meanwhile, Mina spikes a volleyball, then goes off on a Mina-style over-the-top speech about becoming the Japan champion.. Mina thinks she is the best high school player in Japan.

Later, Katie is walking down the street towards the studio for a recording session. She was thinking about what happened yesterday. Diva told her that she wasn't getting anything from the other star princesses.

As she walks thus abstracted around a corner, she bumps into Seiya.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark," she muttered then she looked up at the person she bumped into. "You again?"

"This is a much unexpected surprise," he said.

"I am so sorry about that. Can I make it up to you?" Katie asked.

**"**Normal girls are very happy to bump into me."

"You didn't answer my question." Katie then thought that she is not that normal of a girl.

Then the other two Lights walk up. Seiya pats Katie on the head and walks off, saying, "Ja ne,"

"He sure is a puzzling man," Katie sighed, then headed for the studio.

In a large TV studio building, in a cluttered office, Iron Mouse is sitting at a TV editing console, wearing her pinstripe duds. She zooms through several clips of people doing various athletics, then goes back to a large guy in an American football uniform (number 13) and decides that he's the next target. As she's admiring his physique, the phone rings. She walks over to a desk with a phone on it, opens the file drawers, revealing a second phone, and answers that. The voice at the other end says, "Nezu producer, the president is calling for you."

Iron Mouse walks through several abandoned hallways and storage rooms (the building appears empty, except for her.) She comes to an elevator with boards nailed across the opening; she ducks under the boards into the elevator, which takes her to...

Outer space. Iron Mouse comes out of the elevator and bows to Galaxia, who is sitting on a throne. Galaxia asks if Iron Mouse has found the star seed. Iron Mouse answers, "Soon."

Serena, Lita, and Amy are walking to school, when they see a crowd of girls gathered out front, with Mina starry-eyed front and center. They ask her what's up, and she says the the Three Lights are coming to their school. The four girls watch a van pull up, and suddenly Raye pops out from behind them. "Raye!..." Needless to say, they are surprised to see her at their school.

The three lights get out of the van, and Raye rushes up and shows them her Three Lights fan club card (number 2906). Lita shoulders Raye aside and pulls out her fan club card (number 1606). Then Mina butts in, and shows her card (number 278). Then Serena came up and showed her card (number 117). Amy comes up, VERY embarrassed, and shows HER fan club card (number 25), which is colored gold. The others are surprised at Amy, and she whispers, "Sorry..."

Seiya spots Katie who had just arrived. She looked a bit dazed. When she looked up, she is surprised; evidently, she hadn't made the connection that this annoying person was one of the Three Lights. The other five girls wonder what Katie has been up to. "You again? You are always popping out of nowhere."

"You go to this school too. Cool!"

"Yeah I guess that is really cool," Katie said.

"Well see ya!"

"Why do you know Seiya?"

"It's strange that he is not that cold hearted to you."

"His mood sure changed."  
**  
"**He's a strange one..." Katie said with a sigh and then headed into the bulding.

In the classroom, the teacher introduces the three new students. Mina enthusiastically points out an empty seat next to her, which Yaten takes. Taiki sits down in front of Lita, and Seiya takes the seat behind Katie. Seiya asks Katie if she would show him around the school. Katie doesn't have anything to do after school so she tells him that she would be glad to. Katie also noticed a change in his attitude. It wasn't hard trying to get to know someone new.

Meanwhile, Iron Mouse is lurking around outside the school.

In the gym, Seiya is playing basketball. He steals the ball from one of the players, streaks down the court, and dunks the ball. The LARGE crowd of girls watching is very impressed, especially Mina. Raye pops out again, prompting another round of "Raye! What are you doing at our school?"  
**  
"**I ran here after school."

Taiki and Yaten are watching, and seem less enthusiastic. Mina spots them, and gloms onto Taiki. Taiki seems non-plussed, but Mina drags him off with an arm around his neck. Raye remarks that Mina is incredible.

Seiya calls out, "Oi, Takahashi!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Where should we go next?"

"I I guess we could go over to the football field. I think there might be a sport you like." and the other girls were surprised. Does Katie have a crush on Seiya?

Outside, Seiya and Katie are watching the American football team practice. The ball is knocked out of one of the players' hands, and lands in front of Seiya. He picks it up, and tells Katie to watch him make a touchdown. Seiya takes off down the field, dodging player after player. But just as he's getting within reach of the endzone, number 13 (the captain of the team, Kayama) runs up behind him, and knocks him over - much to his surprise.

Katie runs up to see if Seiya is all right, and scolds the player for going all out against someone who wasn't wearing any pads. Seiya says it all right, and that he's a really good player.

Later, Kayama is cooling off under a faucet, when Iron Mouse appears, still in her civies. She admires him, asks him for an interview, and rubs up against his muscles, much to his consternation. Then she changes into her Mouse outfit, and attacks him. Inside, Katie is at the shoe locker, and hears the screams.

Outside, the flower has appeared on Kayama's forehead, and a crystal comes out of it. However, the crystal turns black, and Iron Mouse is disappointed.

**"** That's not the star seed that I'm looking for," Iron Mouse said sadly.

Katie didn't transform into Sailor Sun cause she doesn't want to mess with Iron mouse so instead, she transforms into her idol form. This was Sailor Iron Mouse's first time to see Katie as Yellow Star Voice. Iron Mouse turns the football player into the Monster-of-the-Day, steps into her phone booth, and vanishes.

The monster, known as Sailor Guts, is... basically, the football player, turned pink, and dressed in a miniature version of Sailor Moon's outfit, complete with little wings. Yellow Star Voice is taken aback. The monster prepares his attack, which is hurling globs of sweat. Yellow Star Voice dodges this rather smelly attack, and is about to be hit by a second one when a Jupiter Oak Evolution knocks the sweat-glob out of the air.

The other Senshi appear, and the monster starts hurling dozens of globs of sweat. Katie and the Senshi all dodge the attacks, holding their noses. Then they hear finger-snapping, and a group of sailor senshi in black leather called the Sailor Star Lights appear and introduced themselves as Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. (This is the first appearance of the Sailor Starlights)

"More Sailor Scouts?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Who would've thought that?" Mars asked.

"Even with the six of you, is this your strength? Are you still sailor senshi?"

"That was rude of you," Jupiter said angrily at the three senshi in black.

The monster throws a sweat thing at them, but Sailor Star Maker does her attack (star gentle uterus) and reflects it back at him. Then Yellow Star Voice starts to sing once music starts up.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start"

_**Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku**_

Mukaikaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo  
Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta"

"Cool Shine Pitch. How about an encore?"

Sailor Guts turned back to normal.

Later, at the cafe, Serena is drawing some manga, as she has joined the manga club. The other girls appear behind her, and look at the manga.. "That's a pig." "No, that's a tasmanian devil." Serena says that it's Luna.


	3. Try So Hard to be a Pro

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER THREE: Try So Hard to be a Pro

Song of the Day: Ever Blue

Mina pulled Seiya to the grounds of the school. She said that there was something that she wanted to talk to him about, and they had to be alone. Just when Mina was about to say something, she said that something went into her eye.

Then Seiya went to take a closer look at Mina's eye. Serena started to take pictures from behind a bush. Just about Seiya was about to kiss Mina, they heard a voice. It was Katie and she was reading a novel.

"I was up here first, you two," Katie said.

"K…Katie?" Mina said

Later, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Serena were in Crown dessert parlor. They were looking at the pictures that Serena had taken. They were all bad.

"I can feel Serena's excitement, but.." Amy said.

Mina was planning on selling the pictures of her and Seiya together to the press, so she can become famous. The other day, Mina had done something similar, as she fed lunch to Yaten. Raye got upset when she heard this. But before that, Mina got her picture taken with Taiki, and Amy immediately stood up. The girls were wondering who Mina's real target was.

Then Mina came into the store. The other girls all asked Mina who her real target was. Them Mina said that she gave up on that strategy, as she figured out a new strategy. She announced that she had become their assistant.

"What is your goal? To debut, or become the girl friend of the three lights?" Katie asked.  
"Of course, both," Mina said and then Katie growled a bit.

Everyone else was shocked.

Then Mina took off as she had to go attend to the three lights. When Amy looked around, Katie was gone too.

The three lights were sitting and practicing.

" Will we really find her?" Taiki asked the other two.

" We'll find her. That's why we're doing this idol thing." Seiya said putting his guitar to the side.

" If we work, she'll spot us. We have to work harder." Yaten said sitting up.

Nezu was looking through a magazine. She spotted Itabashi Saki, a 24 year old camera woman. Then Nezu was called up to see Galaxia. She couldn't tell Galaxia about Katie as Yellow Star Voice.

"Get the real star seed, so we can take over the galaxy."

"Yes, Madame Galaxia" Iron Mouse said with an evil smile.

The three lights were doing voice training. Katie had followed Mina and was peeking in with her. Mostly she had to keep an eye on Mina.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Mina asked.

"Just to make sure you are doing your job," Katie said.

"I am."

"I meant, you are Sailor Venus and I am Sailor Sun, so it is our duty to help protect the moon Princess."

"I know that. I just want to fulfill my dream."

"We all have a dream that we want to be, but mostly we have to make time for it. Let's save it for the future."

Then some woman started taking pictures of the three lights. Mina thought it was a fan, and tried to get her to stop. But Saki (the woman) kept taking pictures.

"You're in the way."

Later the three lights had a signing session. Saki was taking some more pictures. She spotted Mina, who was busy trying to help out, and also passing out her own signatures. Saki went to Mina and pulled her away.

" This isn't fun and games."

After the busy work day was over, the three lights returned to their dressing room, and found Saki waiting for them. Saki took a picture of Yaten yawning. She introduced herself as being assigned to take the pictures of the three lights. But Yaten got angry and took the film out of Saki's camera.

The next day the three lights were out in the country filming a commercial for a drink. Mina and Katie were there too. Katie wasn't at all surprised at the amount of juice that the three lights were drinking. She has done something like this before. She was mostly admiring Seiya.

" That is a lot of drinks to go through," Katie said, her eyes glistening on Seiya.  
**  
"**An idol has to always have a smile in front of the camera. It's tough isn't it," Mina said with a wink.

"You sound like you know. You want to be a pro, right?" Saki asked.  
**  
"** Yes, just like my friend Katie here."

"You'll find out."

The three lights were taking pictures in a photo studio. Saki was taking a lot of pictures. Serena and Mina were watching, and Serena's stomach grumbled.

"I wonder how long this woman can take pictures. When I was in a photo shoot it was only for about fifteen minutes, not sixty."

"I don't know. That woman has more film than a snake can handle."

The time limit of the studio was up, so they finished the shooting. Mina came and brought cold towels for the three lights. Katie followed and Seiya watches her. Just as Mina and the three lights were going to go eat.

"Wait, can you stay a little longer? It's starting to get good now. Please let me take pictures until I'm satisfied." Saki begged the three lights.

"The time is up." Mina argued back.

" This isn't school."

Mina and Saki started to argue, but the three lights went back to the studio to get their picture taken. Saki explained to Mina that this was the severeness of a being a pro.

At night, as Saki came out of the studio by herself, Nezu faced her. Nezu transformed into Iron Mouse and attacked Saki. Both Katie and Mina heard the scream. Katie would stay with the Three Lights just to keep them occupied for a little bit longer. Mina ran outside.

Mina transformed into Sailor Venus.

Iron Mouse got Saki's star seed, but it wasn't the real one that she was looking for. Sailor Venus and Iron Mouse started fighting. Then katie came out cause she told the Three Lights that she wanted to check up on Mina. Soon she transformed into Sailor Sun.

Sailor Venus fired the Venus love and beauty shock, but Iron Mouse dodged it. Then Katie as Sailor Sun arrived on the scene. Then Iron Mouse turned Saki into a monster, Sailor Gekisha, and left.

Sailor Gekisha used a camera attack at Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun dodged it, but Sailor Venus got hit.

Sailor Sun went over to Venus and noticed that she was unconscious. Then she takes out her heart pendant.

"Yellow Star Voice"

The phage didn't seem that surprised to see the princess of the Milky Way Galaxy.

Then the Sailor Star Lights appeared. Sailor Star Healer used her star sensitive inferno attack. When the monster was down, Katie started up another song and sang.

"PIchi PIchi Voice Live Start"

_**Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara  
Tooi kioku yomigaeru**_

Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou  
Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite  
Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo

Watashi wo tasukete...  
Nanika ga shiraseru destiny  
Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete

Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamoru tame ni"

"Cool Shine Pitch. How about an encore?_**"**_

Sailor Gekisha finally turned back to normal.

After the battle the Sailor Star Lights went off, although Katie wanted them to stay.

The next day, Amy, Katie, Lita, Raye and Serena were at Crown. They were wondering how Mina was doing. Then Mina came with a lot of pamphlets for auditions. She said that she was going to try to become a star through auditions. Then after drinking Serena's juice, she ran off.

Well that is it for now. I wonder what the next song will be. We will find out. Please Review.


	4. Seiya's Transformation

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the fourth Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER FOUR: Seiya's Transformation

Song of the Day: Star Jewel

The three lights were rehearsing for a musical. The director kept yelling at Seiya, saying that everything he did was wrong.

In school, Serena was taking a test and she was struggling. Next to her Katie was doing her test and she was taking it easy, since she is a prodigy. In the seat behind Katie, Seiya was also struggling. But Seiya was struggling because his mind was full of what had happened during the rehearsal for the musical.

Minako and Serena both did poorly on the test, but were happy that they would accompany each other in the additional test. Then Katie, Lita, and Amy came up to them. Lita said that they should just take it easy and do the school year over again.

Then the three lights came up. Seiya was upset over the musical rehearsal, so he did poorly on his test too. Everyone was looking at his test and saying he was in danger. If he did poorly on the additional test, he would have to do the school year over again.

Then Raye came and said that they should hold study sessions, at her house. She invited the three lights, but they said that they had to go to the rehearsal. Then Serena, Minako, Katie, and Lita followed the three lights. Amy and Raye were left behind.

At the rehearsal studio, the three lights were rehearsing, and the six girls were watching. After the dance finished, the director told Seiya to do it over again.

**Seiya**: What's wrong?  
**Director**: Everything?  
**Seiya**: Why don't you tell me. What part is wrong?  
**Director**: Everything! The song, dance, acting..

Then the three lights took a break. The six girls were with them and they were saying that the director was too harsh.

**Seiya**: She hates me.

"I believe that the director wants to make her musical perfect. But according to the dances you are performing in front of her, she is not feeling it," Katie said, "I know about this, because I was one time in a few musicals myself. It wasn't that hard for me. I took lessons when I was younger, such as ballet and hip hop. Just give the director another chance, she doesn't hate you."

Then the director (Akane) came and yelled at the girls and the three lights.

"Are you doing this idol thing so you can have all of these girls follow you?" the director asked.

When she took off her glasses, Raye recognized her as Sister Angela.

Meanwhile Nezu was looking at a magazine. There was some information about the musical, and about the mysterious director Gushiken Akane. Nezu chose Akane as her next target.

Later, Katie and Seiya were sneaking around Raye's school. They spotted Sister Angela, who was one of the teachers there.

Seiya went into the prayer hall where Sister Angela was praying.

"Akane-san, you're not a director?" Seiya asked from the doorway.

"There are many things that I want to do. I don't want to choose just one and give up on the rest,"  
Sister Angela said turning back to see the idol.

"Isn't that called going halfway?"

"I'm always going all out. You're the one who is going halfway."

"I'm going all out too!"

"Is that so? I saw your concert. I felt it right then. You wanted to send some message from your hearts. I thought you were very good. But as an actor, you're no good."

Seiya got mad.

" Are you saying that you can't send your message in my musical? I won't give up on you." Sister Angel asked.

Katie had been listening to Sister Angela and Seiya. She started to worry for Seiya.

As they were walking back from Raye's school, Katie asks Seiya.

"Seiya, do you really want to take the chance to do the musical?"

"What are you saying? Of course I am."

"Just remember Seiya, I believe in you"

When Seiya got the rehearsal studio, Akane was sleeping on the chair.

They started the rehearsal, and Serena was peeking in. Katie stood at the doorway watching. She was amazed of how Seiya improved himself. Soon she left the building but she knows that danger lies ahead. So she transforms in an alley and waits.

When Akane went out to get some coffee, Nezu showed up and started talking to Akane.

**Akane**: I don't want to appear on TV. You can watch my musical and you'll get the message that I want to say.

Then Nezu turned into Iron Mouse, and Akane screamed. Seiya went out and saw Iron Mouse getting the star seed out of Akane's head. But it wasn't the right star seed.

Seiya was shocked and just watched, as Akane turned into a monster. Then Seiya transformed, "Fighter star power, make up!" and turned into Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Star Fighter used her star serious laser attack and blasted the monster. The Yellow Star Princess and Sailor Mars came to the scene and yelled out, "Stop it!"

"**Shut Up"**

"**Eh?" Katie asked.**

"**You don't understand. All of our pain and suffering; I had enough of this!"**

**Both Sailor Mars and Yellow Star Voice were confused but the yellow star princess felt bad for Sailor Star Fighter.**

"This is our way of fighting."

Sailor Mars got her fire arrow and aimed it at Star Fighter.

"If you're going to fight, I'll be your opponent"

Then Katie starts up her image song.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start"

"_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru**_

Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa  
Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta

Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You!

Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru"

"Cool Shine Pitch…How about an encore?"

The phage goes back to normal.

After the battle, Sailor Star Fighter was going to leave.

"Can we meet again?"

"I'll pray that you're not our enemy."

The next day, Seiya got a 98 on his additional test, and Serena and Minako were shocked.

Well see you next time. Which song is next? Please review.


	5. Taiki's Transformation

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER FIVE: Taiki's Transformation

Song of the Day: Rolling Star

The results of the test were posted and Amy and Taiki tied for first place again. Then Minako ran off to Taiki for help with school work. Taiki said that it was ok for her to copy his notes. Then Serena and Minako both pulled at his notebook, and tore it in half. Katie thinks that those two girls were idiots.

Meanwhile, Amy (wearing glasses) was sitting by herself, and thinking that Serena didn't come ask her for help recently.

In the hallway, Amy went up to Amanogawa Wataru (a science teacher), saying that they would be able to see the comet that he discovered soon. Amy said that she calculated the exact time when it will be visible. Just as she was going to say it, Taiki came by and said, "9:15 PM, in the southern sky. We'll be able to see it for 10 minutes."

Taiki said that he was going to be on a TV show that evening with Amanogawa-sensei.

Amanogawa had been invited by Cambridge, but he stayed to teach physics at Juuban High School.

"Why don't you go to Cambridge?" Taiki asked.

"I just like looking at the sky. I feel relaxed," Amanogawa said with emotion.

"Sensei, you're a romantic," Amy said with a smile.

"Space is filled with dreams and romance." The teacher blushed.  
**  
"**There's no need for dreams and romance in academics." Taiki said flatly.  
**  
"T**hat's not so. He was able to discover the comet because he had his dreams," Amy said truthfully.

"I can't believe that's the opinion of someone who shared the top score in the school with me."

Katie was disappointed of Taiki's words.

Then Amanogawa asked both of them to his house to look at the comet.

Later, the five girls were at Fruits Parlor Crown. Amy told everyone that they were invited to Amanogawa's to look at comet Wataru. [The comet was named after Amanogawa.] Minako found out that Amanogawa was going to be on TV with Taiki, and she wanted to go watch.

Nezu was reading a newspaper and found out about comet Wataru.

At the TV studio, they were recording a kids TV show, and they were taking questions from the audience. One boy asked, "Do people become stars when they die?"

"Maybe. There are many stories in legends where people have become stars."  
"A person who died cannot become a star. The power of people who are alive make the stars," Taiki said.

After the TV show ended, Taiki came down to meet Amy and the other girls. Amy asked Taiki to go to Amanogawa's house, but Taiki said that their dreams and romance couldn't defeat the rain. He said that the weather forecast was 100% rain.

"We'll be able to see it! I'm sure about it," Amy said with determination in her voice.  
"Are you going to be able to stop the rain with your dreams? I'll go if it becomes clear," Taiki said flatly.

The next day it was raining all day, and Amy was feeling sad.

Nezu went to Amanogawa's house, holding a picture of Amanogawa. [Nezu's umbrella had a cute white mouse on it.] Amanogawa went to greet Nezu, but Nezu asked for the real Amanogawa. The picture that Nezu had was 15 years old, so she didn't recognize Amanogawa. Nezu was disappointed that he wasn't the handsome guy, and when Amanogawa reassured her that it was him, Nezu turned into Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Give me your star seed!" Sailor Iron Mouse attacked Amanogawa, and Amy heard Amanogawa scream out. Amy rushed to Amanogawa, and faced Iron Mouse. But Amanogawa turned into Sailor Teacher, and attacked Amy. Amy didn't want to transform and attack her teacher, so she was just getting attacked.

Taiki had come to Amanogawa's house and heard Amy's scream. Then Taiki transformed. "Maker star power, make up!"

Sailor Star Maker used her star gentle uterus attack, but Amy dove at Sailor Teacher and tried to protect her teacher.

"Please stop, this is my teacher that I really respect," Amy said with tears starting to stream down her face.

Amy and Sailor Star Maker argued for a while, and Sailor Teacher recovered and attacked.

Katie was walking back to her apartment from the studio. She was doing a duet rehersal with Seiya. When She got near the house that Amy is at, she heard Amy's voice. Then Katie senses a phage. She transforms into Yellow Star Voice.

Sailor Teacher starts attacking vigorously.

"Wow, your so stubborn! You know, I really hate your lectures but how about I give you one?" Katie yelled out sarcastically. Maker uses her attack again but this time she reduced it's power. Katie's song starts.

"Pichi PIchi Voice Live Start"

"_**Yume ni made mita you na sekai de  
Arasoi mo naku heiwa ni kurashitai  
Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo  
Iitai koto wa iwanakucha  
Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei  
Ochikonda senaka ni bai bai bai  
Kimi no FIGHTING POSE misenai gao!**_

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa  
Arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichi jyou  
Demo gen jitsu wa hibi to rabu de  
Tama ni kuyandari shiteru  
Sonna ROLLING DAYS!"

"Cool Shine Pitch…How about an Encore?"

The phage became human again. Just as Amanogawa recovered, the rain stopped and there were breaks in the clouds.

The five girls went to Amanogawa's telescope. Then Taiki came and they all looked at the comet through the telescope.

Katie stood outside and smiled as she heard two of her friends arguing and left.

Well That is short. Stay tuned.


	6. Yaten's Transformation

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER SIX: Yaten's Transformation

Song of the Day: Legend of Mermaid

Luna was missing for one week. Everyone was worried and they put up signs all over, to try to find out something about her. Then as they were walking down the street, they saw a TV screen in a store window, and there was an interview of Yaten, and Yaten was holding Luna!

At school, the girls were in the bushes spying on Yaten. Just when Serena was going to go ask what was up, a girl went up to her and handed her a love letter, for Yaten.

Serena went to Yaten and handed him the love letter. But Yaten just threw it away without reading it. Serena got very upset, but Yaten just went off.

The five girls and Artemis were at Raye's shrine. They were thinking of a way to see if it was really Luna, who was with Yaten. Then Luna came.

"I'm back," Luna announced.

"Where were you?" Artemis asked.

"I was with Yaten-kun." Luna was blushing.

Then Luna explained what happened.

The three lights were going to go on a pet TV show, so they had to get a pet. They bought a chameleon, but it escaped. Since the three lights didn't have much time, they had to find another pet quickly. Luna didn't want to do it, but when Yaten smiled and reached for Luna, Luna's eyes turned to stars.

Luna told the girls that she even took a bath with Yaten.

At a TV studio, Okamachi Noriko went up to Yaten after work and asked him to come over as she was going to cook for him. [Okamachi Noriko was an idol star.]

"You're not my type, and I have no intention of being with you, except for during work," Yaten said and the Noriko left.

Luna went to Yaten, and Yaten took her with him.

AS for Katie she was heading downtown when she senses some danger. She transforms into Sailor Sun and gets on her overboard that Sailor Pluto created for her.

The three lights were in their van. Seiya called Luna "Kurosuke". Yaten said that he would think of a better name. Seiya found out that Yaten had scolded Noriko, and also that he was tossing out the letters without reading them. Taiki said that they shouldn't be doing anything that would reduce the number of fans.

Yaten reminded the other two that they only had one person that they were looking for. "We have no need for anyone who doesn't have the true glitter of the stars." Luna was listening, and was puzzled.

"The only one we need is that person," Yaten said quietly.

"Oh, great traffic," Taiki announced and brought the van to a stop.

"At a time like this?" Seiya asked.

Soon a sailor soldier passed them. They couldn't see her face but she was dressed in yellow like the other sailor scouts they have seen. The Sailor Soldier took care of the problem and traffic started to move smoothly.

Yaten took Luna to a pet shop for a bath. He dressed her up in a fancy dress and hat. The five girls and Artemis were watching. Then Noriko came with her cat.

"I'm sorry I invited you the other day. I didn't know that you were a homo," Noriko sneered.

Then Luna scratched Noriko. Just when Noriko was going to slap Luna, Nezu appeared. Nezu interviewed Noriko about her relationship with Yaten, and Yaten just walked out. Then Nezu turned into Sailor Iron Mouse.

Yaten and Luna were in the back parking lot when they heard Noriko's scream. Luna ran back into the store. The five girls followed, but they all tripped over Noriko's fat cat, and crashed into the bird cage.

Luna and Yaten saw Iron Mouse talking Noriko's star seed. But Yaten said that he didn't want to help out.

"It's no good. No matter what we do. If we don't find that person, it's the end of the universe," Yaten said to himself.

Luna went and attacked Sailor Iron Mouse. But Iron Mouse blasted Luna through a window, causing her to crash into a wall.

Noriko's star seed became black, so Iron Mouse was going to leave in her telephone box. But the Sailor Senshi appeared. As Sailor Moon was making her long speech, Iron Mouse took off.

Noriko turned into Sailor Ojou. She took out a whip and started beating the sailor senshi.

Yaten was with Luna, who was injured. A very worried Artemis came to Luna. Yaten said that Luna was just unconscious, and ran off.

"Healer star power, make up!" Yaten transformed into Sailor Star Healer.

Sailor Star Healer used her star sensitive inferno attack and blasted Sailor Ojou.

"Hold on a minute!" a voice said from the doorway. It was Yellow Star Voice. The music started up and she started to sing.

"Pichi Pichi Voice live Start…"

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai "

"Cool Shine…PITCH" Soon the phage glowed. Then she said her magical words, "How about an encore?"

"Yellow Girl..woman…whatever…"

Katie looked at Healer.

"What?" She asked.

"We are going to need your power. With your singing, you can help us save the phages."

Katie smiled bravely and understood what Healer had just said. Soon Healer left. Katie left soon after that and went back to the studio to do more recording.

The next day at school, Yaten had lots of love letters in his shoe box.


	7. Allies or Enemies

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER SEVEN: Allies or Enemies

Song of the Day: Change

In the library, Serena was writing a letter to Darien. Serena was thinking that she never got any replies from Darien.

Then Michelle and Amara came by. They asked how Darien was doing, but Serena couldn't tell them that she hadn't received any letters.

Amara and Michelle sensed that Serena was hiding something.

The three lights were in their room rehearsing. Seiya said that the yellow star Idol reminded them of their princess.

"I could tell she has the same amount of shine within her. Just like with our princess they both have the same voice."

"But our princess is nothing like it. The two do not look alike. Besides we don't know if this Yellow Star Voice person is the enemy or not. "

"All she did was singing and turning phages back to normal."

"Don't be fooled. She might have started the attack. We are just not sured."

But Taiki said that Seiya was totally off. Taiki said that they didn't know if Sailor Moon was the enemy or not.

Katie, Lita and Serena were in a strawberry garden. Serena wanted to keep the strawberries for herself, but Lita was going to make a strawberry cake for everyone. Then Lita noticed someone else in the green house.

In the next room, Taiki was looking at the roses.

**Taiki** [thinking to himself]: Sailor Moon, who is she? She doesn't know anything about the real fight. She doesn't know what we went through to get here.

Lita went to the next room and found Taiki. Taiki said that he wanted to be alone.. but the Serena came. Taiki's hand was bleeding because of the rose, and Serena tied it for him.

Taiki said that he was going to be on a TV program, and he had to bring a friend. He asked Lita to go with him.

Meanwhile, Nezu was in a park. She didn't feel like working, and she was looking at a magazine. She spotted a cooking expert, Yoshinokawa Tetsurou, in the magazine. Nezu chose him as her next target.

Then Nezu got a call telling her that Galaxia was calling for her. Nezu went to Galaxia, and Galaxia asked if she had gotten the star seed. Nezu said that she had her next target chosen. Galaxia blasted Nezu, and said, "I don't like to wait."

Minako and Amy were at Raye's house. They turned on the TV to watch Yoshinokawa Tetsurou's cooking program. They saw Taiki on TV. Then they also saw Lita. Lita was very nervous, as she was supposed to help Taiki cook a short cake. Raye and Minako got very upset, as that cake was supposed to be for them.

They started the cooking, and Taiki asked Lita for the eggs. But Lita couldn't find it. Serena, who was watching in the studio, went and got the eggs for Lita. Serena brought the eggs to Taiki, and cracked them herself.. putting the shells into the bowl too! Then Serena did the cooking, as Lita explained the directions.

Serena had mixed up the flour with something else, and there was a big explosion. They had to hurry up and stop the live broadcast. Taiki laughed at Serena. Seiya and Yaten said that they had never seen Taiki laugh this much. Katie was watching from a distance. She had just sweat dropped.

"As always Serena is not a good cook," she said silently.

"Hey Katie," Seiya called out once he saw the blonde.

"Oh, Hi Seiya," Katie said with a smile.

"Watching your friends?"

"Yeah. Lita is a very good cook. But Serena just needs practice. Gosh, I never see Taiki laugh before."

"It has been a long time but actually this is the first time we seen him laugh this much."

"I see."

Both Katie and Seiya got along really well. One time two weeks ago, they went to the movies on a weekend and had a good time.

Nezu was in the TV studio too.

After the broadcast, Serena and Lita heard Yoshinokawa's screams. Serena and Lita transformed.

Katie was somewhere else. She had finished talking to Seiya and she was on her way home when she heard the scream. So she transformed.

"Yellow Star Voice."

Sailor Iron Mouse got the star seed, but it wasn't the real one. Then Yoshinokawa turned into Sailor Chef, and Sailor Jupiter used the Jupiter Oak Evolution attack against Sailor Chef.

Sailor Chef turned to see three girls. The yellow one had really long blonde hair. The three introduced themselves.

Sailor Moon was going to finish off Sailor Chef, but Sailor Chef acted very innocently and asked her to help him. Sailor Moon stopped her attack. Then Sailor Chef took out a chocolate cake and gave it to Sailor Moon. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"You just ate a strawberry cake," Jupiter told her moon friend.

"Do you wanna get that fat?" Yellow Star Voice asked.

"The place [in my stomach] where the strawberry cake and chocolate cake goes is different," Sailor Moon said.

"Oh boy." Katie sweatdropped.

"I totally agree with you," Jupiter followed.

Sailor Moon ate the chocolate cake, and Sailor Chef took a swing at her with a knife. But just at the last moment, Sailor Star Maker came and carried Sailor Moon away.

Then Sailor Star Maker used her star gentle uterus attack, and Katie starts to sing. Sailor Moon prepared to attack to combine Katie's 'Cool Shine Pitch'.

"_**Change**_

_**Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no**_

_**Change**_

_**Nando demo umarekawaruno kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasuyo**_

_**Kanashi uragiri ni ate torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru**_

_**Tarinai tsukinai nandatte motto hizumasete yo**_

_**(Takaru) Okashi konna sekai jan**_

_**Jibun ga dare nanoka wakaranakunaru**_

_**Wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka**_

_**Kimetsukenai de yo**_

_**Uchi dake michi wo yuku no soko ni itatte, matte itatte**_

_**Nani mo hajimarenai**_

_**Change**_

_**Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo ima kanjiru koto ni tsunao de itai no**_

_**Dareka no omoi-doori ni wa sasenai wa**_

_**Change**_

_**Nando te mo umarekawaruno kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasuyo**_

_**Anata no moto ni wa mou kaerinai wa**_

_**Atashi wa atashi rashiku I WANNA CHANGE**_…"

"Cool Shine…"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy…"

"…PITCH!"

"…KISS!"__

Later Taiki didn't understand why he had helped out Sailor Moon.

Later everyone was at Crown, and Serena treated Amy, Raye and Minako, as a penalty for taking the strawberries for the TV show. (Serena's purse was empty.)

In a different place, Michelle and Amara were together.

"Another wave is coming," Michelle said.

"It's a bigger wave than what we have seen," Amara added. 

"Is our fighting ever going to end?" 

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you."


	8. Concert Blues

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER EIGHT: Concert Blues

Song of the Day: Koi wa Nandarou

Amy, Raye, Minako, Serena, and Mako went to the public phones, and started the call some number, but they all got a busy signal, and tried over and over again. Eventually Minako got through, but she just got the recording informing them that the tickets of the Fantastic International Music Festival were sold out. Minako was very disappointed.

Just then, Amara and Michelle walked by. Michelle pulled out some tickets.

"Is this what you were trying to get?"

The five girls and Amara and Michelle went to Crown coffee shop, and Michelle gave the five girls the tickets. Raye and Minako were very happy that they would be able to listen to the Three Lights live.

Mako asked why Michelle had the tickets. Serena thought that Michelle was a fan of the Three Lights too. But Amara told them that the event was a joint concert of the Three Lights and Michelle Kaiou. The other girls were shocked. It also said that Katie was going to be part of it but she is going to be singing a few songs.

Meanwhile, Galaxia blasted Iron Mouse.

"You understand what I'm after. Then you know that you only have a couple chances left."

Later Nezu was going around town wondering who had the star seed. Then she saw a poster of a famous conductor. Nezu thought that such an old man might have the star seed.

The three lights were in their dressing room wondering what kind of person Michelle was. Yaten didn't want to do a join concert with anyone.

"Don't worry about it. We should just do our performance for _that_ person," Taiki said confidently.

Amy, Raye, Serena, Lita, and Mina were outside of the concert hall waiting to get in to take their seats.

The joint concert started and Michelle played the violin next to the Three Lights performance. Michelle felt some message in the performance of the Three Lights. Seiya felt some strong planetary power in Michelle. They both wondered who one the other really was.

Katie sang a few songs. (They were all subng by Selena Gomez: Tell me something I don't know, Naturally, and round and Round.)

Katie was heading to Michelle's Dressing room. She ran into Amara and they talked for a bit.

"Good job on your part of the show."

"I never knew that I would stay standing. But I eventually go through," Katie said with a blush. She has a slight crush on Amara even though Amara's a girl.

Amara asked if she was going to Michelle's room, and Serena grabbed onto Amara happily. They almost act like cousins.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on Michelle's door. It was Seiya. He came to greet Michelle. Seiya said that he was a fan of Michelle, but Michelle laughed and said that he didn't look like a person who would listen to classical music.

"I wonder who you really are," Michelle said with a smile.  
Seiya went up to Michelle, and put his face right next to hers.  
"I want to find out more about you," Seiya said seductively.  
Michelle stood up and lifted up her hair.  
"Then, would you please help me change?"

Just then Amara and Katie came in..

Katie was surprised to see Seiya (in Michelle's dressing room). Seiya was surprised to see Serena with a nice "guy". Katie was going to say that Amara was a girl, but Michelle quickly said that Amara was her "special" person.

Seiya introduced himself to Amara and they shook hands. Amara cooly said, "Get out."

Then Seiya left.

"Don't let people like that into your dressing room," Amara said with a warning tone.  
"Are you jealous?" Michelle asked.  
**"**Amara, he might seem a little rude, but he's a nice person. Please forgive him," Katie said, "Well I will see you guys later. Ja ne."

Then Katie left to go see the Three Lights.

On the way back to the dressing room, Seiya thought to himself that he felt some strong planetary force in Amara too.

Then Katie caught up to Seiya. When Seiya asked if Katie didn't have to be with Amara, Katie told him again that Amara was a girl. Then Katie told Seiya that Amara and Michelle were very important people to her, and Seiya said that Katie had a lot of very strange people around her.

They spent time talking to one another. Then they heard a loud thump from the stairs. The two ran and see an old man. It looked like that he fell.

The person who fell down the stairs was Mr. Garayan. Katie recognized Garayan as a good friend to her uncle. Katie met him once or twice from when she was really young. Garayan is of today a famous conductor. Garayan told Seiya that noticed the message that the Three Lights were emitting from their performance. Then Garayan said that he was all right and went on alone.

Katie said that she was worried, and went after Garayan.

When Garayan got outside, Nezu was waiting for him. When she was going to introduce herself, she couldn't find any more of her name cards. So she just turned herself into Iron Mouse and fired her fireballs at Garayan. Then Garayan's star seed popped out of his head.

Katie caught up and saw what was going on. She immediately transformed into the Yellow Star princess.

Iron Mouse thought that she finally had the star seed, but eventually Garayan's star seed turned black. Then the yellow star princess arrived on the scene.

Sailor Iron Mouse left after Katie's speech through her microphone. Katie vowed that she will get her the next time she sees her face.

Then Mr. Garayan turned into a monster, Sailor Conductor. The monster kept attacking Katie, and Katie protected herself with a kidou barrier. She kept it up a long as possible and then there was the sound of finger snapping, and the Sailor Star Lights appeared. Katie brought down her barrier and look up.

Sailor Star Fighter used her Star Serious Laser attack.

Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker came to Katie's aid and helped her up.

"Go ahead…sing your song!" Fighter yelled and Katie nodded as the music started up.

"Pichi pichi voice live start."

"_**Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou  
Furete mune no chiisaku moeteru atsui honou konna kimochi hajimete na no yo**_

Utaidashitara tomaranai odoridashitara tomaranai  
Modorenai magarenai suki ni narazu ni irenai

Aoi umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu tsugeru koi wo shitta no  
Atashi motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no tokimeki wo ageru"

With her Cool Shine pitch the monster turned back into Mr. Garayan.

As the Star Lights were going to leave, Katie tried to stop them.  
"Wait, let me thank you today. I really appreciated that you helped me. At this moment the pahges are getting pretty stronger. You'll fight with me from now on won't you?"

"What do you think, you two?" Fighter asked her comrades.

"We seem to have common enemies," Maker said.

"If you don't slow us down, it's ok,"Healer said. Katie sweatdropped, not expecting that kind of answer from Healer.

"That's how it is," Fighter said. Katie smiled and walked up the starlight..

Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter were going to shake hands. But then the world shaking attack came at them.

"Get lost, I won't miss you on purpose the next time," Sailor Uranis said coldly to the starlights..

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune. Please don't cause any more trouble," Katie told the two new sailor soldiers that the starlights have never even seen before.

"They are invaders who came from outside the solar system. We can't trust them,"

"I do, so please, they can help us." The two outers ignored the yellow star princess.

As Uranus and Neptune got ready to attack the Sailor Star Lights, Katie got in between them.

"That's not true. They aren't bad," Katie said her face getting red.

"Move," Sailor Neptune demanded.

Katie turned to the starlights. They told her that they will cross paths again. Then the Star Lights went off.

"Why can't we fight with them?" Katie asked.

"To protect you from invaders from the outside. That is our duty. Please understand, Sailor Moon.

Later Katie (in normal clothing) was still worried about the confrontation. Seiya came up to her.

"Do you think that one can't be friends with someone who came from very far away?"

"I'm a transfer student who came from far away. I think of myself as your friend," Seiya said honestly. Katie smiled softly and Seiya walked her home holding hands.


	9. An Uneventful Date

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER NINE: An Uneventful Date

Song of the Day: Ever Blue

The Three Lights were going to have a day off. Minako found out about it and faced Taiki with a pair of tickets to a movie. But Taiki said that he wanted to write some lyrics.. alone. Then Minako ran off to find Yaten, although Serena and Katie volunteered to go with her.

Katie was walking home to her apartment to discuss business with Diva, when Seiya met her on the street.

"Come with me tomorrow, you have nothing to do right?" Seiya asked.

"Not really, I don't have anything planned as of yet," Katie answered.

**"**So you're free. Come to Ichinohashi Park at 11:00."

Then Seiya went off, as Katie gazed softly at his retreating form. Just then, Amy came up to Katie and told her that she didn't see or hear anything.

The phone kept ringing for Nezu, but she was trying to escape. Nezu was in the train, and everywhere she went, the phones followed her. Then Nezu answered the phone, and when she heard Galaxia's voice, she hung up on her. Nezu immediately realized that she had made a mistake. But she saw a sign of the Three Lights from the train. She laughed and said that she should have realized earlier.

Katie was waiting in the park. Seiya was late, and Katie just watched the sky and sang softly to herself while she waits.

Then Amara and Michelle came up and saw Katie. Amara asked what Katie was doing, but Michelle said that the only ones who would be in the park would be someone on a date. Then Katie told them that Seiya had told Serena to come here. Amara reminded Katie of her duty as a sailor senshi, and Michelle pulled her away.

Katie was about to sit back down, when a bunch of little kids ran by her. One of the little boys fell down and started crying. Katie cheered him up by singing a happy tune. It brought the boy's spirit's up and then he left. A few seconds later, Seiya came.

"Sorry, did you have to wait?"  
"Yeah, but not of much."

Katie walked over to Seiya and he took her hand which made Katie blushed. They headed off.

Meanwhile, Yaten got a call from Nezu. Yaten (in his usual mean tone) said that he had no intention of going out. He also said that Taiki was busy writing lyrics and Seiya was out. Then he hung up before finding out who had called him.

Nezu got another call from Galaxia. But she just ignored it and ran away.

Katie and Seiya played around a lot. They both were having a great time. Katie didn't eat much.

When Kaite and Seiya went to a keychain catcher machine, the young female idol spotted a cute bear. Then Seiya played the game and got the bear. Katie was very happy for him.

"Good job, Seiya," Katie said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" seiya asked confused.

"Not many people would be able to get something from these machines. You were able to do it on first try."

"Thank you, Kate."

Katie smiled.

"Are you going to try?"

"I have done it many times and I always get the prize. That was before I became an idol."

Seiya nodded as like he understood what she was sayinh. and then the two headed off to their next attraction.

Katie and Seiya rode the Ferris wheel together. Seiya asked about Katie's cousin.

"My cousin is not all that distant. He lives in Japan with my uncle and few other cousins. My uncle is the older brother of my mother."

"You have a family?"

"I didn't want to say that they are my family. I am a lot different than them so that is why they hate me. My father hates me because of my manners. He is a drunk and sleeps with women. And boy I have a lot of half siblings. My mother hates me because of my shape. She is a whore and sleeps with men. She cares about the money and the money I get goes directly to her. My brother was a seductive man. He seduced me a lot of times, but he hated me when I refused. My younger sister hates me cause in the outside world, I am popular. When I turned six, My uncle adopted me. He told me that my family was like a cult family. He didn't want me to end up like them. I just wanted to be a normal person."

Then Seiya stared at Katie, who was looking out the window, and had a very sad look in her eyes. Seiya felt (for an instant) that Katie felt like the _princess_ that they were looking for.

Katie was in deep thought about her comrades: the star princesses. She is getting really worried. Diva tried her best to contact them but none prevail.

Then Seiya told Katie to cheer up, as he was going to take her to a fun place.

Nezu was waiting for the Three Lights in a disco. She had done her homework, and had found the place that the Three Lights usually hung out at when they didn't have to work.

Then Nezu saw Seiya and Katie enter the disco.

Serena and Seiya went into a private room.

Once Katie was inside, her blue eyes went wide and looked around.

When Seiya went close to her, Katie blushed.

"What are you getting so nervous about?" Seiya asked.

"It's nothing…" she muttered.  
**  
"**Oh, this is your first time."

Katie nodded at that line. It was her first time.

"It's ok, I'll lead you.

Serena couldn't say anything.  
**  
"**It feels great."

Then Seiya grabbed Serena's hand.. and they went out to dance on the dance floor.

While they were dancing, the lights suddenly went out. Then Seiya took Serena in his arm and said that everything would be all right. Serena felt something, just like when Darien was holding Serena.

"What is going on here? If it contains a phage I have to get out of here. But how? I am in Seiya's arms now," Katie thought.

Then Iron Mouse appeared and said that she was going to take Seiya's star seed. Seiya immediately told Serena to escape. Serena ran off and looked for a place to transform.

Iron Mouse fired her fireballs, and they converged on Seiya. There was a bright flash of light, but when the light cleared, Seiya wasn't there. Seiya had jumped out of the way.

Seiya then transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. Iron Mouse was shocked that Seiya was Sailor Star Fighter. Then the other Sailor Star Lights appeared. Then Katie as Yellow Star Voice appeared. During Katie's lecture, Iron Mouse was starting to cry.

When Katie walked forward, she spotted the keychain bear on the ground. She picked it up and said that it was Seiya's. Sailor Star Fighter wondered why Yellow Star Voice knew about the bear.

"What happened to Seiya?

" He's all right. I'll guarantee it.  
**  
"**Oh, you don't know anything. I know it. Do you want to know Seiya's identity?

"You know I don't really care…For attacking and ruining a wonderful date, I won't forgive you. Consider this to be the end of you…Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start."

"_**Sore wa EBAA FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara  
Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamoritsudzukeru  
Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru  
Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi**_

Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Kibou ni nare

Sore wa EBAA FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara  
Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamoritsudzukeru  
Kirei na umi_**"**_

"Cool Shine Pitch_**"**_

Katie became surprised that her song didn't work on Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse smirked and sent her attack at Katie. The attack hit Katie and she went flying towards the Starlights and landed on her back. Her microphone landed next to her.

"You think your song works on me just like what the other Star Princesses think. I feel bad about them. Maybe I'll just capture you and give you and your star to Galaxia."

Katie looked at Iron mouse at the comment. What did she say about the other star Princesses.

"What do you mean? Which Star Princesses? Answer me."

"This is such a waste of time."

"Time you say…"

Fighter got in front of Katie and fired the star serious laser at Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse got into her telephone box just in time.

**Iron Mouse**: If you don't want me to talk about your identity, give me your star seed.

But then Iron Mouse got another phone call. Iron Mouse was shocked and VERY scared. She slowly picked up the phone.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Sailor Iron Mouse.  
**"**Are you mad at me?  
"I have no use for you anymore."

Then Galaxia appeared. Iron Mouse begged for her life, but Galaxia took Iron Mouse's bracelets, and Iron Mouse vanished.

Galaxia [to the Sailor Senshi]: The galaxy belongs to me, Sailor Galaxia. If you don't want to be like this, don't disobey me.

Then Galaxia disappeared. Before she disappeared, she noticed the Yellow Star Princess. She attends to capture her after the red one.

The Three Lights knew about Galaxia.

"Galaxia," Healer said with shock and fear.

"The real enemy that destroyed our planet," Maker added.

"You have to be careful too," Fighter said turning towards Katie.

'That's weird, I swear that woman was a sailor solder. I thought I saw her from another time but I can't lay my finger on it.' Katie thought not even listening to Fighter.

"Is it just me or the war is still going. This is just like what happened in another time," Katie asked herself.

"Don't act so spoiled," fighter said annoyingly.

"We didn't come to protect the earth," Maker said.

"Wait a sec. I know this by memory. It all started when the seven stars were created."

"There are millions of stars out there," Healer said thinking that Katie is a retard.

"I think she meant the seven stars of the universe," maker said understanding what the yellow star princess had said.

"What?"

"This girl is a star princess. That is what Iron Mouse said. She is yellow so she is the Yellow Star Princess. So what were you trying to say?"

"The Seven stars, created by the star goddess, were given to a princess long time ago. She was completely white and her people call her White Star Voice. By the time of her death she separated the seven stars to seven different galaxies but one of the seven remained in the Milky Way Galaxy. The stars were created during the Sailor Wars, with the legendary sailor soldier versus Chaos. The Star Goddess sealed Chaos into Sailor Galaxia but lost most of her strength that time so all the power and her soul she created seven stars in seven different colors. Yellow, Orange, red, Green, Aquamarine, Indigo, and purple. Only with the seven stars they can revive the Star goddess and the universe will have peace. Some of the star princesses had been captured. I guess Sailor Galaxia wanted the power of the seven stars, so a message was passed on the all princesses to stay away. I guess some gave up, not sure who and that is how we lost communication."

"You have to protect your own planet by yourself," Healer said not buying Katie's story.

"Look who's talking, Miss-I-rather-protect-my-own-princess-and-planet. I am the princess of the Milky way Galaxy. My song never worked on Sailor Iron mouse. I am not sure if it will work on who will be the next. With your princess missing and your planet destroyed. You have no choice but to help me protect it. But there is one problem."

"Ok what will that be?"

"One star princess has not even activated her star yet. So far there six glowing stars."

"Still we are not helping someone like you"

Then the Sailor Star Lights went off.

"You sailor starlights are too stubborn. Still you never knew that this Star Princess is your princess. I will have to find her."

Soon in the distance she sees two girl looking at her. Katie narrowed her eyes at them and the two girls left.

"Even though they look suspicious, who the heck are they?"

Later, Katie in regular form was walking around, holding the bear keychain, thinking about Seiya. Then she ran into Seiya. She felt tears ran down her cheeks and ran up to him and hugged him. Seiya told her that he was all right as he hugged her back lovingly.

"You really had me worried back there. Please never do that again."

Seiya gave the bear to Katie, to thank her for spending the day with him. But for the rest of the night, Katie stayed in Seiya's arms.


	10. Chibi Chibi Appears

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the tenth Chapter.

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TEN: Chibi Chibi Appears

Song of the Day: Star Jewel

Serena was writing a letter to Darien. She told him that they got a new member in the fAmyly, Chibi Chibi. But they also got two new enemy..

Serena sent a letter to Darien. It was the 30th letter that she had written. Then Serena recalled her date with Seiya, and became red.

**Serena**: Darien, I want to see you..

Then a little girls comes flying down from the sky, holding an umbrella (floating down with the umbrella).

Galaxia was holding three star seeds in her hands. She called for the Anima-mates.

The Anima-mates said that they already had 80% of the galaxy. The only planets left were the ones in this solar system and the remaining star princesses.

Galaxia ordered Sailor Aluminum Siren to get the rest of the star seeds and the star princesses.. She told her that she won't tolerate failure like Sailor Iron Mouse.

Katie was telling her friends about Galaxia. (They were all eating ice cream cones.. double dip.) Galaxia came from outside the solar system, as did the Sailor Star Lights. They wondered if the Star Lights were the enemy too. Katie did recall the times when the Star Lights helped her out, and she insisted that they weren't the enemy. But Mina said that they were aliens, and they might take Katie away and do weird experiments with her.

"Please Mina, don'y get me started. I don't think they would try to rape me," Katie said annoyingly.

Raye quickly added that Mina had been watching too much weird TV shows.

katie said again that she couldn't believe that they were bad. Then Trista came and said that they couldn't trust others so quickly.

"Trista, you couldn't mean that would you?" Katie asked.

She added that there was a strange evil energy all over the galaxy. It was an energy that took away the glitter of the stars. Trista said that they had to be very careful. (Trista was eating an ice cream bar..)

Serena was with Katie in the park. Serena told her friend that Katie trusted people too easily.

Then the cute little girl with the heart shaped odango red hair, and white umbrella appeared in front of Serena. The wind blew her umbrella away, and Serena caught it for her. Serena returned the umbrella to the girl, and Serena said that the girl was very cute. Then Serena and Katie went off.

Later Katie noticed that the little girl had been following them. Then Serena went to her and tried to find out who she was. The little girl could only keep saying, "Chibi.." But when Serena took her eyes off of the girl for an instant, the girl disappeared.

"I gotta say that girl is sooo cute," Katie said.

Aluminum Siren (dressed in normal human clothes) was packing Nezu's stuff. She was feeling very sad for Nezu.. which made her hungry. Then Sailor Lead Crow (dressed in normal human clothes) came. When Aluminum Siren called her name, Lead Crow told her to call her Karasuma, as that was the name she was using on Earth.

Siren had been told to use Nezu's desk, but it was too dirty for her, so she was trying to clean it up.

Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren had been rivals for the top among the Anima-mates. Lead Crow had come to Earth to check up on Aluminum Siren because she was worried about her.. but Siren was too boke. (^_^;)

Karasuma told Aluminum Siren to hurry and go look for the target, so she wouldn't be erased like Iron Mouse. But Aluminum Siren took out her bento (wrapped in a fish design cloth) and said she would eat first.

When Serena got home, after seeing Katie going back to her place, and opened the door, Serena fell over. Serena saw the little girl standing in her house. Then Serena's mother came and scolded Serena for going out without her little sister, Chibi Chibi. Serena and Luna were shocked.

Serena and her friends were looking at Chibi Chibi, as Serena's mother and Chibi Chibi were in a store shopping. Mina said that Chibi Chibi was cute.

"That's what I told Serena earlier," Katie told Mina.

"I wonder if Chibi Chibi was Chibi Usa's younger sister. Chibi Chibi looked a lot like Serena," Amy said.

"That's true."

Raye then said that it would mean Serena and Darien had a second child.. but then Trista came and said that that wasn't possible. Trista said that the Queen's only child is small lady. She also said that they should be careful of Chibi Chibi.

Then Serena's mother came out of the store calling out for Chibi Chibi, as she had gotten lost. Serena and the others split up to look for Chibi Chibi.

When Katie was walking around, she spotted a policeman. But when katie got closer, she heard the policeman talking to Chibi Chibi.

"Excuse me, Officer. I see that you found Serena's…" Katie started as the policeman turned to look at her. It was Seiya as a policeman, "Seiya, it's you." Seiya had to be a policeman for one day, as it was part of his work as an idol.

Then Seiya carried Chibi Chibi on his shoulders as he and Katie walked back to the police station. Seiya said that Chibi Chibi looked a lot like Serena, enough to be her child,

"yeah, They do look alike. That goes for the same thing with Serena's cousin as well."

As for Seiya, he thinks that katie must be hiding things. Katie was also thinking that Seiya was hiding too.

Serena's mother had arrived at the police station, to pick up Chibi Chibi. The three lights and Katie were also there. The chief of the police department came and said that Seiya did very well.

Meanwhile Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow (both in human clothes, wearing sunglasses) were spying on them. Lead Crow said that the police chief was the owner of the star seed. Aluminum Siren was munching on a rice cracker. Lead Crow said that she had found the target for Aluminum Siren.

Katie just realized that Raye and the others must still be looking for Chibi Chibi, so she rushed outside after bowing politely to Serena's mother.

She was stopped by Trista. Trista told her that there was nothing to worry about.

After the police chief went outside to his car, Aluminum Siren went up to him and asked for an interview. The police chief thought that Aluminum Siren was a little too suspicious, and tried to get away, but Aluminum Siren kept following him. Then Aluminum Siren got the chief up against a wall, and she changed into her Sailor Senshi outfit. She got his star seed.

Both Katie and Trista heard the scream so they transformed.

"Yellow Star Voice"

"Pluto Crystal Power"

The Outers know that Katie is the Yellow Star Princess and they wouldn't tell the Inners about her identity.

Aluminum Siren was disappointed to see that it wasn't the real star seed that they were looking for. Aluminum Siren said that she was very disappointed, and became hungry again..

Then Katie and Sailor Pluto appeared. Karasuma also changed into her Sailor Senshi outfit. When the yellow star princess asked who the two new senshi were, Aluminum Siren went up to the star princess with her business card and introduced herself. Lead Crow got upset at Aluminum Siren. Then Lead Crow introduced herself as the number one Anima-mates.

Sailor Pluto used her dead scream attack, but Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow easily avoided the attack. Then they both got into the telephone box and disappeared.

The police chief turned into Sailor Cop.. Sailor Cop fired at Moon and Pluto. Then Sailor Star Fighter came and blasted Sailor Cop, "star serious laser!"

Both The star princess and Sailor Pluto looked to where the Starlights are. Fighter gave Katie the cue and Katie starts her song.

"_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru**_

Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa  
Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta

Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You!

Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru"

Then Katie uses her Cool Shine Pitch to turn Sailor Cop back into the police chief.

That night Serena was trying to write a letter to Darien.. She wanted to tell him about the new enemy, and the new addition to the fAmyly, but she couldn't. Serena was feeling very depressed. Then Chibi Chibi came into the room.

Serena and Chibi Chibi slept together.

So what do you think? Did I do a good job? Well we will see what will happen next time. See you. Please review.


	11. A Camping Disaster

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: A Camping Disaster

Song of the Day: Piece of Love

Ibuki Kengo made some pottery got upset and destroyed his own creation, saying that it was a failure. Then Aluminum Siren appeared from the window and immediately attacked Kengo for his star seed. But it wasn't the right one again, and Kengo turned into a monster.

Serena and her friends were on a train, and they were going to the countryside. Chibi Chibi was running around on the train, and Serena was chasing after her. This was supposed to be a fun camping trip, but Serena had to take care of Chibi Chibi.

Minako said that she was trying to find romance during this trip. The girls were going to stay near one of Raye's relatives. Kengo was Raye's relative who made pottery and other clay things. Raye was wearing a pendant of a bird, which was one of the clay items that Kengo made. Everyone said it was so nice, and Raye thought so too. But Raye told everyone that Kengo thought it was a failure.

_[flashback]_

Kengo was going crazy breaking all of the pottery that he had created, saying that it was all a failure. Chibi Raye was watching, and was very scared. Then Kengo picked up the little bird pendant and was going to break it. But Chibi Raye cried out, "Stop it! Please don't break it." Then Kengo stopped and regained his composure a little. He said, "I'll make a better one. Please keep this until then." and gave the bird pendant to Raye.

_[end of flashback]_

The girls were walking in the forest toward the camp grounds. A mail delivery person who was riding a bicycle came by and warned the girls that there were stories of a monster going around.

Meanwhile, a monster with a chain saw was going around a campsite. The girls screamed and tried to run away. But one of them fell down, and the monster was going to attack her. Then a beam of light came and hit the monster. Chou Red, Chou Yellow, and Chou Blue (three super heroes) came and saved the girls.

Then the director yelled out, "Cut!" It was actually the three lights making a movie.

It was very hot in the sentai outfit, so the three lights decided to go swimming while they were waiting for the next scene.

Raye went to Kengo's house. The door was open and since there was no answer, Raye went inside. She saw lots of broken pottery all over the floor. Raye started to get a bad feeling about this.

Serena, Minako, Mako, Amy, and Chibi Chibi were swimming in a lake. Serena and Minako started splashing each other. Chibi Chibi was standing next to Serena. Katie finally came up out of water, surprising the girls. Katie came here just for a little vacation.

Then something came swimming up behind Katie. Amy saw the shadow and tried to warn her, but Serena was too busy splashing Minako and Katie was being distracted. So Amy rushed over to try to save Katie, but it was too late. The three shadows reached Serena and they came out of the water. But it was just the three lights.

The three lights told the girls about the movie that they were making. Then Minako and the others told the three lights that there seemed to be a monster in the nearby camp too. Minako said that she was very scared, and wanted Yaten's attention, but Yaten just ignored her.

Later Serena and Chibi Chibi were out in the forest gathering some firewood. Suddenly somebody came out of the woods, and Serena was shocked. But it was Raye. Serena asked about Kengo, but Raye said that he wasn't there.

Meanwhile, the three lights were fighting the monster (for the movie). Then they finished the filming.

Later Seiya grabbed the monster outfit from the costume truck. He said that he got a great idea..

The girls had set up their tents. Amy and Mako were cooking. Chibi Chibi was running around, with Serena chasing her. Then they heard some running footsteps approaching them. It was Taiki and Yaten, who said that a monster had appeared.

Raye wondered if Kengo had gotten attacked by the monster too. Then the girls heard screams from other nearby campers.

Then the monster appeared. The monster went around destroying the girls' tent and food. Serena got upset and yelled at the monster. But when the monster glared at Serena, the girls all ran away. The monster kept destroying everything for a while before going after the girls.

Meanwhile, Seiya (in the monster outfit) was walking toward the girls' campsite. Seiya arrived and was disappointed that the girls weren't there. Taiki and Yaten told Seiya that it was enough, but Seiya said that he had just come and didn't do anything yet. Then Taiki and Yaten realized that the previous monster was a real monster.

The real monster was going after the girls. Then Raye tripped and fell down.

"Raye!" Serena called out to her friend.

The monster took a swipe at Raye, but Raye jumped out of the way. But Raye dropped her bird pendant. Then Serena and Raye transformed to fight the monster.

The monster created clay vases and such from his stomach, and fired them at the Sailor Senshi. The monster then picked up the pendant that Raye had dropped. Sailor Mars realized that the monster was actually Kengo.

When the monster was going to fire another clay vase, Sailor Mars used her mars flame sniper attack and neutralized the attack. Then Sailor Moon used her starlight honeymoon therapy kiss attack to turn the monster back into Kengo.

The Sailor Star Lights had been watching the battle from the nearby trees. They saw that Sailor Moon had beaten the monster, so they just took off.

Later the girls were at Kengo's house. Minako was trying to make a clay vase, but failed miserably.

Seiya was outside by the lake. Soon out in the distance, he sees a yellow mermaid (Katie in mermaid form) sitting on a rock singing. Seiya could tell that this was a mermaid because she was seen in the moonlight.

"_**Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo...**_

Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Nazeka tsutawatte shimau  
Maru de saiai no hito no you ni

Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart

Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru...?  
Keredo nugisutete yukeru  
Sore wa saiai no hito to dakara

Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai  
Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba...?  
Kaze ni inori ame ni inori  
Arashi wo ima yokan shitemo  
Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga...  
Hontou no Piece of Love  
Deau tame no Pain of Love

Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart "

Soon The mermaid jumped back into the lake and Seiya sighted as he went back to his friends.

"It's strange. That mermaid is similar to the Yellow idol person. She even sounds like our princess," Seiya said to himself.

Katie (as a mermaid) popped out of the water and sees Seiya head off. As the moment he is gone, she comes out of the water and turns back into her human form.


	12. If You Were My Bodyguard

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWELVE: If You Were my Bodyguard

Song of the Day: Hitohira no Hanabira

Serena, Katie, Mina, Lita, and Amy were all at school this morning talking about the break in crimes in Tokyo. Amy heard about a old lady being threatened with a knife. Both Katie and Serena said that they are going to be home alone tonight.

But just then Seiya comes up to the ladies. He was dressed in a football uniform saying he'd be a bodyguard and telling them if someone breaks in, he'd knock him out. Seiya would be staying at Serena's house for the evening so she wouldn't be home alone tonight. Katie said that she would be staying at Serena's too. Amy thought it was unfair to take advantage of the situation. But Serena replied, "Oh, please." as she doesn't want to be lectured by her.

Back home, Serena checks the place to make sure everything is all clean. The living room, bathroom, kitchen and suddenly remembers that she needed to do the hallway. Luna was also in the house with her when suddenly, Serena slips and falls on the floor. Katie sweatdrops when her friend fell. Luna was concerned about having Seiya coming over.

"A reliable policeman might suddenly turn into a wolfman!"

"No way!" Serena said.

"Get a grip Luna. You need to act like a normal house cat."

"Serena! Katie!" Luna said.

"Yes?" Both girls said sitting up in salute.

"A man is like a wild animal that lives on instinct! Don't forget it, okay?"

"Okay... is that right?" Katie asked with a little smirk on her face.

The doorbell rings and Seiya opens when Serena told him to enter by saying "Yes?" Seiya enters and looks at Serena on the floor in a strange way. Seiya said "What are you doing, aerobics?"

Serena gets up and shows Seiya to the living room and told him to sit down as Katie go makes some tea. Serena had to take a bath upstairs. Seiya walk over to a picture and sees a picture of both Serena and Katie as small girls. He smiles at it seeing how that these two girls he is protecting for the night are childhood friends.

Serena arrives with some tea and gives a cup to Seiya. Then offered him a choice of short cake or Mont Blanc?

"Whichever!" Seiya answered.

"I don't really care which one I have so you can take which one you want," Katie said. She is really not into sweets, "Don't be indecisive! It's not like you, Seiya!"

"Then I'll have both!"

"Be considerate! Otherwise, girls won't like you!"

"That's fine. It doesn't matter if anyone else likes me."

Seiya said he'd only sing for one lady. Katie was wondering who this lady was he'd sing to. Seiya asked if she would listen. Luna gets a little nervous as she overhears their conversation saying it's not good. Katie hesitates but Seiya tries to make her listen but Serena refused. Seiya tried to plead again when a cake was thrown in his face. Not by Katie, it was Chibi Chibi. Serena tries to make her stop. Seiya tried his best, and he leaves the room to take a shower. Katie decided to take a bath, seeing how she is covered with icing too.

The door bell rings and Chibi Chibi runs up to open it but Serena (who got out of the bath ten minutes ago) told her not to open it without checking. Luckily, it was Mako, Amy, Raye and Minako with Artemis. All unexpected invites and Serena lets them all in. They didn't want her to be lonely so they all came by to see how she was doing. Seiya comes out in a towel around his waist. He needed some clothes to wear because the other ones were too sticky from the cake. Then Chibi Chibi runs up to Seiya trying to grab the towel off Seiya! Yikes! Seiya quickly runs back in the bathroom.

After Katie had her bath, she went into the Tsukino's master bedroom and pulled out a pair of clothes from Mr. Tsukino's drawer. In Serena's room she pulls out a rainbow t-shirt and a pair of white Capri's. She headed to the shower room downstairs and gave Seiya the clothes. Katie even blushed seeing Seiya with only a towel around his waist.

The girls were all cooking in the kitchen and Chibi Chibi was watching TV in the living room. But then the girls got scared when they saw a cockroach up on the ceiling. Seiya came to the rescue and the girls loved this weird bravery. You don't see how they got rid of the roach though.

But just then, the door bell rang again and Chibi Chibi jumped up this time to see who it was then opened it. It was Taiki and Yaten. They wanted to know if Seiya was around.

The girls came out of the kitchen a little relieved and happy they came. So they all played some cards together.

"I believe somebody is holding out on the Three of Hearts!" Seiya said.

"Oh! It's me! I'll discard it!" Raye said discarding her card. Seiya smiled at her remark.

"Thank you!"

"Pass! Raye, discard the Five of Hearts next!" Serena suggested her friend.

"Serena, the world of gambling is very severe!" Raye said with a bit of annoyance. But she was teasing her friend.

"Raye, you're a small guy!" Katie said with a smirk. Raye sweatdroped.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Amy asked and then placed a card that was discarding in front of her near Taiki's side, "Taiki, you were holding out on this one, right?

"I admire you, Miss Mizuno!" Taiki said with a bit of amusement in his voice, "But, I think you're also holding out the Five of Clubs!"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"All right. If you insist!"

"Taiki, relax!" Seiya said with a smile.

"It's just a game!" Katie said with a sweatdrop.

Let's have fun!" Raye added.

"Pass!" LIta said not sure which card to discard.

"Pass!" Yaten said, too lazy to discard one of his cards.

"I'll pass!" Mina said wanted to skip a turn. This made Yaten look at her weirdly.

"You didn't discard even though you could!" Mina smiled.

"I'll discard them if you'll go on a date with me!" Yaten placed down his cards and went over to Mina.

"What are you saying? Discard them!"

"No way!"

"It seems I was too worried," Luna said.

"A little bit too worried, I believe," Diva said.

"Eight young men and women playing cards?" Artemis said. "It's so healthy that I'm scared!

Meanwhile, Amara and Michelle stopped by Serena's house for a while. The reason was that their car's fan belt snapped and needed repairs. But they were lucky it happened near Serena's house, so they can kill some time there. It was Amara's idea and Michelle answered, "I'm not bored when I'm with you."

Katie comes up to open the door and was happy to see Amara and Michelle. However Amara also spotted Seiya. Seiya asks, "Why are you here?" and Michelle said, "It's true. I'm not bored!" she guessed that it is because that Amara and Seiya meet again.

Seiya claimed that he was just Katie and Serena's bodyguard. Serena told the Starlights that Amara didn't like men. But Michelle cleared it up a bit saying Amara didn't like popular men. It made sense to the other girls, but not to Amara. And then, the doorbell rings again. Serena opens it up and sees Jun Godai's "Oishinbou Banzai" and Jun asked if they could have an interview at the dinner table.

"No, so..." Serena said.  
**  
**"Are you having dinner?" Jun asked.

"What? Well, not yet..."

"What's the menu?"

"Take-out pizza...

"Pizza! That sounds good! Thanks for inviting us!"

"Hey! W... Wait! "(Closes the door)

"What shall I do?

Well the girls suggested that they hide Seiya in a compartment before she lets them in. Katie goes in with them for a while. Katie bumps her head as she gets inside Seiya also tried again on when she wanted to tell her.

"R... Right here?" Katie asked nervously.

"Right... just between us!"

"Between us? I seriously have no clue what you are talking about…are you saying that you  
really like me?"

"I think you've misunderstood."

"That's you! You're thinking of something erotic, aren't you?"

"No…Not really. Besides I already like you. You are a very nice girl."

"Thanks…Seiya, I need to check on something."

'Somehow I just got the weirdest feeling. Hoshi-sama, give me the strength and guidance,' Katie thought as she was heading out of the compartment.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry! Stay here!"

"Katie…" Seiya grabbed for Katie's chin and places his lips on Katie. It only lasted for a minute and then Katie broke the kiss and headed out.

(Katie bumps her head for the third time when she exited the compartment.)

Jun entered the house as did Siren and Crow. Jun didn't know what they were talking about but Crow and Siren used their bracelets to get the star seed out of Jun. Katie runs out to see what was going on. She felt the star in her pendant heating up against her skin.

Seiya came out too but Katie asked why he left the compartment and Seiya said he was her bodyguard and didn't want anything happening to both her and Serena. But Katie said she'd be all right and told him to quickly hide. She was about to transform, when Raye interrupted and told her to come to the living room. They all see the star seed that was just a blank as it turned into dust. It wasn't the star seed Crow and Siren were looking for. They also squabbled for a bit and later, they begin to see Uranus and Neptune on the dinner table and Siren said they even had their shoes on. But Siren and Crow entered the phone booth and disappeared. Then Uranus and Neptune saw Jun turning into a Farce.

Katie reached upstairs to an attack. She smiles and transforms,

"Yellow Star Voice!"

Jun becomes Sailor Sommelier. Sommelier attacks with some red wine in a bottle. Sailor Neptune uses her Deep Submerge attack with no affect, as the saltwater was deposited in to the wine bottle and loved the refreshing taste. Sailor Sommelier also used hors d'oeuvres to attack Minako but Eternal Sailor Moon used Moon Tiara Action with a pizza pie right in Sailor Sommelier's face. Also the other girls arrived as Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Moon. And the Starlights came as Sailor Star Fighter, Maker and Healer. It got a bit off topic with the next lines.

"Sailor Moon, how big is this room?" Uranus asked Sailor Moon.

"12 mats size. I thought it was quite big, but when I look at it now.."

"...it's a bit small..." Katie said holding up her microphone and scanning the room. It is small.

"Star Gentle..." Maker said beginning her attack.

"**J**ust a moment!" The Inners (except for Venus cause she hadn't transformed) yelled running towards Maker and holding her down.

"What are you doing?" maker asked trying to get out of the grasp of the Inners.

"If you use that attack here..." Jupiter started.

"Shut up!" Healer shouted interrupting Jupiter and trying to get Mercury off of Maker.

"That's right! Don't bother us!" Fighter added taking in on Healer's side and struggling to get Mars and Jupiter off of Maker too.

"Excuse me..." the phage said tapping on Fighter's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Fighter back fisted the phage and the phage fell back.

"Sailor Moon! Yellow Star! Hurry!" Mercury begged still holding on to Maker. Poor Maker is still struggling to get out of their grasp.

The Yellow star Princess turned to Sailor Moon and said that they could combine their power but the princess would have to sing first.

"Pichi pichi voice live start…."

Sailor Moon got ready. And Katie's song began.

"_**Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**_

Tel no mukou kurai kao shiteru  
Kiridasu kotoba ni obietenda  
Ittai itsu kara bokura konna kimochi ni  
Kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda  
Deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de  
Yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai

Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai

Suki datta hazu datta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo  
Sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda"

Eternal uses her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss (While Katie said "Cool Shine Pitch") to heal Sommelier. But instead of saying "Beautiful", he said, "Thank you for treating me." and returned as Jun. The starlights departed and so did Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The rest all did their cleaning up as Seiya returned and helped out with the others. Then they hear a sudden noise coming from the closet. Serena thought it was a thief, but Seiya took care of it as opened the door on the count of one, two, three, and it was Chibi Chibi pigging out on cake and making a mess. Serena was upset that she had to clean up again!

Please review.


	13. The Doctor Is In

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Doctor is In

Song of the Day: Hitohira no hanabira

The Starlights were performing a song called "Search For Your Love" live in concert, and was also live on the television at the Tenth Secondary General Hospital were a girl named Misa was very ill and was in bed drawing a picture on what happens to be a Princess of some sort. Misa's mother came to her room to serve her some food in bed.

Misa also looked at the calendar with the date September 3 circled around it in red. It was the date for Misa's surgery.

There was a knock on the door and it was Amy that came in saying, "Hello" to Misa. Amy saw that Misa loved the Starlights as Misa was watching them on TV.

Amy was at the cafe with Serena, Mako, Minako, and Raye telling her about Misa's illness, saying that no doctors in Japan could cure her. So a doctor from America would be coming to Japan to perform surgery on her.

Misa was a patient at the hospital where Amy's mother works. Amy also said that Misa is a bit scared to have surgery. Amy doesn't even know what she could get Misa as a get well gift. Katie knew that Misa was a fan of the Starlights, so she had an idea. 

Meanwhile, back at school, the Starlights were surrounded by hundreds of girls that wanted an autograph or wanted to kiss them but they Starlights just wanted some time alone for a while, so they managed to dodge the crowd and head for their lockers. 

Taiki was upset about who the female fans saying that they were only interested in their looks, and love to shout at their concerts and only listen to half their music. So Taiki walks down a hall and up a set of stairs. Seiya and Yaten followed their friend.. Katie, at the top of the stairs, pretended that she was reading a book.

So when the Three Lights asked what she was doing, she answered that she was thinking about someone who is really sick and wanted to ask Taiki a favor for Amy. Taiki listened, since he, Katie, and Amy are the best students in the class.

Taiki was with Amy and Katie in the hospital over to Misa's room. Amy and Taiki wanted to surprise her as they asked Misa to close her eyes for just a second and Taiki enters then Misa was allowed to have her eyes open again. 

"Hello, Misa!" Taiki said gently, "Thank you for always watching us!" 

"Thank you... for coming to see me..." Misa said and shook hands with Taiki, "I shook hands with Taiki!" 

"Good for you, Misa! It was Serena who invited him here!" Amy said with a smile. 

"Well, actually, I was trying to get a set of three, but the other two got away..." Katie said. 

"**It's okay," MIsa said, "**I'm happy already, just to see Taiki. 

"Oh, I have an idea! This is a great chance to show your drawing to Taiki, Misa." Amy suggested. 

"N... No!" MIsa yelled grabbing for her drawing pad. 

"Oh? What? What kind of drawing?" Katie asked. 

"To be honest, she hasn't shown it to me at all!" Amy told the others. 

"No, not yet! I'm not finished yet!" MIsa said still holding her drawing pad. 

"Then, will you show me after you've recovered from your operation?" Taiki asked with a soft smile, "I have to confess that I am a bit fussy about drawings, okay?" 

Misa agrees she would show the picture to Taiki later on. Taiki thought Serena and Amy were different from other fans. But to him, he said "It's unfortunate..." Later that night, Misa continue to color in her picture and also watches the Starlights "Search For Your Love" video on TV and has a strange feeling inside her... 

Also, the Starlights were recording their "Search For Your Love" and Taiki was wondering why that song isn't getting any response from a princess. The recording people decided to call it a night after the song was over. Seiya was wondering why Taiki sung a bit out of tune. Taiki said he was a bit exhausted. But Seiya didn't worry because tomorrow was the real thing for the concert. But back at the hospital Misa, just couldn't color any more and she collapsed. Misa's mother entered and witnessed her collapse as she dropped a vase that shattered with red roses in it. 

Seiya didn't believe what Taiki said to him. Taiki said he wanted to cancel the concert because he wasn't feeling well and couldn't make contact with the princess. Seiya and Yaten didn't want that to happen. But just then Katie ran to Taiki saying that Misa just got worse. 

It was September 3, the date of Misa's surgery. Taiki went to the hospital with Serena to see Misa. Misa told him that she couldn't draw any more. Taiki took a look at the picture of Misa's latest drawing and realized it the princess he wanted to make contact too! Misa told Taiki that when she listened to their song "Search For Your Love" she witnessed a vision in her head of the princess. But recently, she couldn't so she stopped drawing. Taiki was fortunate that the song reached Misa. Misa is scared that she'll die, but Taiki told her to believe that her surgery will be successful.

The nurse came in to tell Misa that it was time for her operation. They rolled her bed into the operating room. Taiki knows that when they Starlights play their song, Misa will see the princess again in her vision. Taiki decided to get to his concert right away! He had a show to perform! 

The concert was about to begin with Seiya and Yaten were on stage. Seiya was going to make an announcement. Seiya said, "The fact is Taiki..." but then Taiki appeared from across the audience and ran up the aisle to toward the stage. Seiya then said, "...takes a long time when using the washroom."

Seiya helped Taiki on stage and they began their song and he wanted Taiki to make Misa feel better and see that vision of the princess. 

Back at the hospital they were still awaiting for the doctor to arrive. A car came up to the main doors and a nurse escorted her down a alley saying it was a shortcut to the operating room. The nurse happened to be Sailor Aluminum Siren and Katie and Amy noticed it as the doctor screamed with his briefcase being thrown out the alley.

So they transformed into Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Aluminum Siren noticed that it wasn't the star seed she was looking for as it was a blank and turned into dust.

Then Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury appear. But she lets the doctor take care to them as her turns into a Farce named Sailor Doctor. Sailor Aluminum Siren exits in the phone booth and disappears to let Sailor Doctor take care of Sun and Mercury.

Sailor Doctor said Sailor Sun was sick all over and was about to use needles on her. But Sailor Mercury got in the way and was attacked by Sailor Doctor. Sailor Mercury lost consciousness. Sailor Sun took this opportunity to transform again.

"Yellow Star Voice"

Finally, Katie was able to sing her song. Katie made this song into two messages.

"_**Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**_

Tel no mukou kurai kao shiteru  
Kiridasu kotoba ni obietenda  
Ittai itsu kara bokura konna kimochi ni  
Kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda  
Deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de  
Yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai

Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai

Suki datta hazu datta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo  
Sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda"

"Cool Shine Pitch"

The phage turned back to normal. Sailor Mercury regained consciousness and sees Katie as normal. Mercury transformed back into Amy.

Back in the operating room the doctor did the operation on Misa. Serena wanted Misa to get better. Serena, Amy, Misa's mother and the Starlights wanted to hear the news.

The doctor said it her will that made the operation a success and she was recovering. She was outside in the park near the hospital in a wheelchair happy. Taiki was with Katie saying that Misa's encouragement made it happen and not himself.

"I think it is because we believe that Misa would believe that it would be successful," Katie said with a smile.

Seiya asked Taiki to come over with Misa. Misa said that her picture is done and asked Taiki if he would like to see it the next time he visits. Taiki said "Sure." and back in the hospital in Misa's room, the was Misa's book, which showed the picture of the princess all done and colored.


	14. Mysterious Chibi Chibi

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the fourteenth Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER FORTEEN: Mysterious Chibi Chibi

Song of the Day: Change

Serena was writing a message to Darien. She asked, "Have you ever gone to a world of candy?"  
On the way home from school, Serena passed by a pizza deliverly store and realized that she was very, very hungry. She rushed home and yelled to her mother, "I'm hungry!" Katie sighed and ran after her friend.

But mother wasn't home. Luna told Serena that mother was out shopping. 

Chibi Chibi was holding a fancy doll and eating snacks. Serena asked her about the doll, but Chibi Chibi only repeated "ningyou" (doll) in her very cute way. Luna told Serena that Chibi Chibi was holding this doll all the time recently.

"That doll has some value to it, but it sure is pretty," Katie said. 

[Luna spoke in front of Chibi Chibi, so I guess they aren't trying to hide Luna's abilities from Chibi Chibi.] 

"What about my snacks?" Serena asked sadly. 

"There isn't any," Luna said.

"Serena, if your mother forgot to bring you something, I'll treat to a milkshake after we are done with our homework." 

Serena became sad and started to have a lot of tears in her eyes. She was happy when Katie said something like that. She stared at Chibi Chibi, who was eating a lot of donuts. Then Chibi Chibi noticed Serena and gave one to her. 

When Serena's mother came home Serena was waiting for her at the door, on her knees and she bowed to her mother. Mother was shocked! Katie was a bit shocked too. 

"Please give me my snacks," Serena begged. 

"Oh, I forgot," Mrs. Tsukino said smiling innocently. 

"How could you? You gave Chibi Chibi so much snacks!" Serena's mother was confused. 

"What are you talking about? I didn't give any to Chibi Chibi. I don't want her to have a lot of cavities like you!" 

Then when Serena looked for Chibi Chibi, she was gone. 

Later Serena was with Luna wondering about Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi disappeared from time to time. Luna didn't know where Chibi Chibi goes either. 

"We don't know much about Chibi Chibi," Serena said with a sigh. 

"We don't know if she is your child, or Rini's child.. Don't you know about your own child? She might be Katie's child," Luna says.

"Maybe there are a lot of secrets in the future we don't know about," Katie said but then it turns into a thought, 'But that little girl reminds me of someone else.'

"That's a good theory, Katie," Diva said. 

"Luna, you didn't know that Diana was your own child!" Serena said to her cat. 

Serena was hungry. She was rolling around on the floor. Then Chibi Chibi came with some candies. Serena and Katie wondered where Chibi Chibi was getting all of these snacks. 

When Chibi Chibi went out, then Katie, Diva, Serena and Luna followed her. 

"There must be a world of candy," Serena said. 

"She's a high school student and she still thinks like this," Luna cried.

Katie and Diva sweatdropped. 

Then the two girls and two cats lost sight of Chibi Chibi. Serena wondered around, thinking that Chibi Chibi couldn't have gone too far. Then Serena was walking backwards and bumped into Raye and Lita. They all fell down and Raye had to twist her neck back into place.

"Hey Raye, Lita, hows it going?" Katie asked childishly.

"Fine until this klutz here knocked us down," Raye said.

"And I'm sure she didn't mean it." 

Raye spotted Chibi Chibi walking on top of a fence. Just as they were saying that it was dangerous, Chibi Chibi slipped and fell. But she used her umbrella, and gently floated to the ground. Then Katie, Serena, Mako, and Raye kept following Chibi Chibi. 

When Chibi Chibi went through some bushes, Serena poked her head through too. Then she spotted Artemis. Minako and Amy also came and joined the group. 

The six girls saw Chibi Chibi crossing a busy street. They were shocked, but Chibi Chibi didn't get hit by the cars. 

Chibi Chibi then kept walking and passed by a very mean looking bulldog. The bulldog then licked Chibi Chibi's face. The girls were surprised that Chibi Chibi wasn't scared of the big dog. Lita said that Chibi Chibi didn't judge others by appearances, just like Serena. Then Amy wondered if Chibi Chibi was Serena's child. 

When the six girls passed by the bulldog, thinking that the dog wasn't that mean after all, the dog got very angry and chased the girls. The girls ran and finally climbed a telephone pole to escape from the dog.

On the right side of the poll from the top was Katie, Mina, and Lita, and on the other side from the top was Amy, Serena and Raye. 

Then the three lights came walking by. They also joined the group and they all followed Chibi Chibi. 

Chibi Chibi found a 500 yen coin on the street. The girls wondered what she was going to do with it. Chibi Chibi went to the police station and turned the money in. Raye commented that Chibi Chibi was a very good girl, just like Rini. Minako wondered if Chibi Chibi was Rini's child. 

Then Chibi Chibi went into a very large mansion. The sign on the wall said that it was the Kiriyama residence. Katie recognized the name but can't remember what their faces looked like. 

Serena and the others also went into the Kiriyama residence. There were lots and lots of expensive antiques in the yard, and all over the house. 

Then they heard Chibi Chibi's voice. Chibi Chibi was inside the house with an old man. Yaten recognized the doll that Chibi Chibi was holding as a very expensive antique doll [10,000,000 yen]. The tea cup that Chibi Chibi was playing with was also an expensive brand name item [100,000 yen]. Serena became worried and prayed that Chibi Chibi wouldn't break anything. 

The three lights recognized the old man as the head of the Kiriyama group. 

Then Chibi Chibi dropped the tea cup that she was playing with. Serena screamed out, and Kiriyama spotted everyone. 

Everyone went inside and sat down at a large table for tea. Serena said that she was Chibi Chibi's older sister, and the other girls were Serena's friends. Kiriyama didn't recognize the three lights, although they had met earlier at a party. Yaten was disappointed that they weren't as famous as he had thought.

"Excuse me, you might have noticed me five years ago at my uncle's party."

"Oh yes, Miss Katie Takahashi, it has been a long time."

"Katie, how did you know Kiriyama?" Lita asked Katie.

"He's a friend to my uncle," Katie whispered back. 

Chibi Chibi broke another tea cup. Serena was worried, but Kiriyama didn't care about it. 

"You're just like Chibi Chibi. I felt the warm feeling around Chibi Chibi in you too. I noticed right away," Kiriyama told Serena. 

"They are sisters," Lita said taking a sip of her tea. 

"But it's more than that. It's identical, it's very strange. Oh Katie, I have something to give you. Your uncle wanted me to give you this after he passed away."

Kiriyama gave Kate a small treasure chest filled with gold coins from the 15th century. There was also a letter from her uncle as well. Seiya noticed the sadness in Katie's eyes. SO this is pretty much why Katie lives alone. 

Then the butler came and told Kiriyama that he had a guest. Then the girls and three lights left.

But Katie sensed something strange. But before leaving, Kiriyama gave Chibi Chibi some snacks. 

While they were walking back the girls and the three lights were talking. 

"What were we doing?" Raye asked.

"We were following Serena," Mina answered.

"Sometimes, Chibi Chibi disappears. When she comes home, she has a lot of snacks. So I thought there was a world of candy." 

Everyone was very disappointed in Serena. Yaten called her stupid.

Seiya saw Katie reading the letter that was from the treasure box. 

Then when Serena looked for Chibi Chibi, she was gone. [Chibi Chibi had forgotten her doll, so she went back to the Kiriyama house.] 

Serena and Katie (after putting the letter back in the treasure box and giving it to Lita for safe keeping) ran back for Chibi Chibi. They both splitted up. Serena looked outside the house while Katie looked inside. Then Katie heard a scream. 

Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow attacked Kiriyama. But Kiriyama's star seed wasn't the one that they were looking for. 

The Yellow Star Princess, Katie, appeared [no transformation scene]. But Kiriyama turned into Sailor Antique and Siren and Crow left in their telephone box. 

Sailor Antique was going to attack Katie, but Chibi Chibi came by and dropped some marbles. Sailor Antique stepped on the marbles and fell down. Katie sweatdropped. 

Sailor Antique started throwing the expensive things around. Katie went around diving to catch the antiques before they hit the ground. Then Chibi Chibi got into it too and threw up her antique doll. The Yellow Star Princess caught the doll, but dropped one of the vases. 

Sailor Antique got upset at the yellow star princess, and called a white horse. [He went into a prayer pose, just like when Chibi Usa was calling Pegasus.] Sailor Antique rode the horse and attacked. 

Sailor Star Healer came and used her "star sensitive inferno" attack which causes the chandelier to break.

"Oh no, not the chandelier" Healer said being dramatic.

"You really are reckless," Katie said with tick marks.

Then starts her song after the two other Starlights told her to.

"_**Change**_

_**Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no**_

_**Change**_

_**Nando demo umarekawaruno kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasuyo**_

_**Kanashi uragiri ni ate torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru**_

_**Tarinai tsukinai nandatte motto hizumasete yo**_

_**(Takaru) Okashi konna sekai jan**_

_**Jibun ga dare nanoka wakaranakunaru**_

_**Wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka**_

_**Kimetsukenai de yo**_

_**Uchi dake michi wo yuku no soko ni itatte, matte itatte**_

_**Nani mo hajimarenai**_

_**Change**_

_**Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo ima kanjiru koto ni tsunao de itai no**_

_**Dareka no omoi-doori ni wa sasenai wa**_

_**Change**_

_**Nando te mo umarekawaruno kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasuyo**_

_**Anata no moto ni wa mou kaerinai wa**_

_**Atashi wa atashi rashiku I WANNA CHANGE**_…"

,With the Cool Shine Pitch and Sailor Antique returned to Kiriyama. 

"It was good that the doll was ok.." Katie told Chibi Chibi. 

Then Chibi Chibi tossed her doll and broke it. 

On the way home, Serena walked with Chibi Chibi after Katie returned Chibi Chibi to her. 

"He says we are very similar. Maybe we are related."


	15. Softball Strikeout

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Softball Strikeout

Song of the Day: Legend of Mermaid

There was going to be a sports festival in Serena's school.

"Serena, what are you going to do?" Lita asked Serena. 

"I think I am doing the track. Minako, are you playing volleyball?" Serena answered. 

"Of course.. with Taiki," Mina said dramatically. 

Then Minako went into her own world, and imagined herself setting up the ball for Taiki, who would spike it (Minako's "love love toss"). 

"Lita, what are you doing?" Serena asked her tall friend. 

"I didn't choose basketball because Yaten is playing basketball…" LIta said holding her hands up. 

"So you want to do a "love love dunk".

"You better not let Amy hear this," Katie added. 

Then Amy (with her glasses on) popped up. 

"Katie, what are you doing? 

"Katie is playing softball with me." 

"Softball? I love this sport. How did you know?" 

"I told the teacher myself." 

"This is going to be fun." 

Serena, Amy, Mina, and Lita looked at Katie. 

"I hope it will be fun." 

"Can we do some practice after school?" 

"Anything you want." 

After school, Katie and Seiya were getting ready to practice. Raye was there too, with all of the other girls. Chibi Chibi was there too. Raye was upset that Katie was doing this. Perhaps she was just jealous. The girls didn't understand why Seiya was practicing so hard. Then Yaten and Taiki came. Yaten said that Seiya hated to lose. Mina said that Katie is really good in Softball. She was on the Softball team in . Yaten was a bit confused. 

"Just watch and you'll know," the five girls said. 

Seiya hit some balls to Katie, to practice her fielding. Katie was able to catch all the balls.

Yaten and Taiki were both amused on Katie's playing. 

"You are doing good Katie." 

"Thanks. WE should do some more of that. That was quite a workout," Katie said bowing playfully. 

"You've played softball before haven't you?" 

"I did, in my second year of Jr. high School." 

Then a girl with long green hair came by with a group of girls, and laughed. It was Ijuuin Sonoko, the captain of the softball team. She was also the head of the Three Lights fan club, being member number 1. Amy, Raye, Minako, and Mako got down on the ground and bowed to her. 

Sonoko said that she couldn't allow Katie sticking so close to Seiya.

'That girl is really annoying. Tha couldn't be the Green Star Princess. This one's name is Sonoko. The Green Star Princess's name is Midori,' Katie thought.

"I don't call that softball," Sonoko also said.

"But do you think that I'm much better than you?"

"Much better?" 

Immediately, Minako and Raye rushed to Katie but Katie dodged them.

"What I mean is, that 'Are you better than me?'" 

Sonoko challenged Seiya to a match. If Sonoko wins, Seiya would never see Katie again. But if Seiya wins, Sonoko would let Seiya go out with Katie. 

Then Sonoko and the others left. 

Katie just looked in Sonoko's direction. What is Sonoko putting them up against? 

"We're not going to lose." 

Then Raye and Minako pulled Katie away. 

"Even if you try your best," Raye said. 

"You're not going to win," Mina said. 

Lita, Serena, and Amy appeared. 

"Then you'll have to say good-bye to Seiya." 

"After that, you can leave it to us," Amy added. 

'What the heck are my friends saying?' Katie thought.

Meanwhile Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow were in front of Galaxia. 

"Sailor Aluminum Siren, can't you find the real star seed yet?" Galaxia asked. 

"Not yet," Siren said with honesty. 

"Not yet?" 

"Galaxia, Siren is trying her best," Crow butted in. 

"Shut up! I don't need any incompetents." 

"I know. I'll try my best," Siren answered and gave her final bow before leaving the room.  
Serena and Seiya kept practicing until late at night. After they finished, they sat on a bench. They looked up at the stars. 

"Every living thing on this planet has a glittering star inside their bodies," Seiya told Katie. 

"A glittering star?" Katie asked wondering what Seiya is trying to say. 

"They say this in a place far away. Everyone has it. The stronger the star is, the brighter it glitters. Yours is glittering exceptionally bright." Katie blushed. 

"Is that so?"

"Listen carefully! I like the glitter that you have. I don't want to lose this game." 

"But she's the ace and number four batter. Even I know how great that is." 

"Don't give up. I don't give up easily. Besides…" Seiya leaned over to Katie and kisses her. Katie melted into the kiss. Soon Seiya broke of the kiss and he smiled gently at Katie, "I really like you, Katie" 

The next day….

Katie's class (1st year, class 1) and Sonoko's class (3rd year, class 2) made it to the finals of the softball tournament. Just as the game was going to start, Minako and Raye beat up the announcer and took over the announcing. 

Meanwhile, Siren and Crow (in their human clothes) came to Juuban High School. 

"Is there really an owner of the Star Seed here?" Siren asked Crow who is standing next to her. 

Crow said that the star of the softball team was here. Siren was eating potato chips. Crow got upset at Siren for eating while she was talking. But Crow said that she would go get the star seed for Siren. 

During the softball game, Katie played right field, and catching all the balls that came to her. Both Seiya and Ijuuin were pitching and kept each other scoreless. Before the start of the 7th inning (the final inning), it started raining. 

While they were waiting for the rain to stop, Serena was feeling depressed and apologized to Seiya that they haven't made a point yet. But Seiya told her not to worry about it. Katie, Mina, Raye, Amy, and Mako came and told Serena to try her best. Katie went outside to cool herself down.

While Serena was watching the rainclouds, Sonoko came to her.

"In the final inning, I'll bat again. I've read Seiya pitches. I'll hit the ball at you," Sonoko said sternly to Katie. 

"Can you please stop talking like you are best at everything? Even if Seiya helped me a lot, I do my best. Also I think you think of Seiya much more than me. But I don't want to lose. For Seiya, who helped me a lot, and also for myself," Katie said. 

"Let's try our best." 

Soon Katie left to go back inside. But then She heard Sonoko's scream right away. Katie quickly transformed into her idol form and went to help Sonoko. 

Aluminum Siren was walking down the hall, and her blue suit was all wet because of the rain.

Then Siren saw Katie racing towards a place to transform, she had another idea of getting a star seed. Also she was thinking about getting a star princess. 

Soon Yellow Star Voice came to face Lead Crow, who had found out that Sonoko's star seed wasn't the real one. But Crow left in her telephone box, and Sonoko turned into Sailor Leaguer. 

Sailor Leaguer threw baseballs at the Yellow Star Princess, but she luckily hit one back at her. The ball hit Sailor Leaguer and knocked her down. Katie held up her microphone and started to sing.

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai "

Then a ball of light came and blasted the Yellow Star Princess. Katie dropped the microphone and it went rolling away. 

"Since Galaxia is after the Star Princesses, I will make you and your glittering star Mine.  
Aluminum Siren jumped on Katie, and attacked her. She tried to forcefully make Katie unconscious. 

Katie looked at the microphone that was on the ground. Chibi Chibi came from the building and ran to the microphone. But Sailor Leaguer came and stood in the way. Sailor Leaguer was going to attack Chibi Chibi, but Chibi Chibi jumped over Sailor Leaguer! 

Then when Chibi Chibi touched the star Microphone, a beam of light came out and went up into the sky. The other girls all felt something. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki also felt something. They thought that it was the princess. Sailor Galaxia also felt it too. 

Katie felt a warm feeling in her heart. In a dreamy sequence, Chibi Chibi (with Sailor Senshi tiara and ornaments in her heart odango) floated to the Yellow Star Princess. Then they touched, hand to hand. Katie sensed that Chibi has similar powers as the Star Goddess.

"A gentle undulation. Chibi Chibi, what are you?" 

Then Katie and Chibi Chibi returned to "real time". (Chibi Chibi returned to normal.) Sailor Aluminum Siren told Sailor Leaguer to attack the Yellow Star Princess. Katie's star on the microphone flashed and Katie begins her song. She sounds more like an angel when she sang.

"_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai**_

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru"

"Cool Shine Pitch"

Sailor Leaguer got hit by the stars and returned to Sonoko. 

Sailor Aluminum Siren was going to attack Sailor Moon. But then the Sailor Star Lights came.

Since it was 4 on 1, Aluminum Siren went into cute/boke mode, smiled, and went into her telephone box to disappear. 

"What happened?" Fighter asked. 

"I don't know," Katie said. 

In the top of the 7th inning, Seiya hit a homerun and Katie's class took a 1-0 lead. In the bottom of the 7th inning, Sonoko's class had runners on second and third with two outs. The batter was Sonoko. Seiya pitched, and Sonoko slammed the ball, into deep right field. Serena ran back as hard as she could, and dove for the ball. When she got up, the ball was in her glove!

Please review.


	16. KIZUNA

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the third Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: KIZUNA

Song of the Day: KIZUNA

Katie was sitting in her chair thinking about what happened at the sports festival. She Finally got a glimpse of Chibi Chibi's power. It was the same as the star goddess.

"I just can't seem to wonder what is going to happen next. Maybe soon it will be about time to know who was captured and telling the scouts why I haven't appeared as Sailor Sun. I have a bad feeling about this." 

Meanwhile, the three lights were saying that the princess must be near. 

Galaxia also felt some strange power on earth. Crow and Siren were with Galaxia. Siren told Galaxia that she had found the star seed, and that her plan was perfect. Crow was surprised at Siren's confidence. 

On the way to school, Amy and Lita were talking about going somewhere after school. Then Serena came up to them. Since it was still early, they were surprised to see Katie who was on her way to school. Then Amy and Lita stopped talking, and Serena sensed something. Then Mina and Serena came running with tickets in hand.

She asked Amy and Mina if they had their ticket, but as soon as they saw Serena, they shut up. Then Katie started yelling. 

At school, the girls told Katie about the event that was planned that night. There was a flight where they were going to show the new movie which featured the three lights. Also the three lights were going to be on that flight! 

Katie said that she wanted to go, but Amy pointed out that Katie wasn't in the fan club. Then Katie ran off to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to ask for tickets. But the three lights said that they didn't have any tickets. 

Mina, Amy, Serena, and Lita were watching Serena. Lita felt sorry for Katie. 

"That's why we shouldn't have told Katie about it. Want to give her your ticket?" Lita asked the other three girls. 

"I sent in 30 postcards and I only got one ticket," Mina said with a whine.  
After school, Amy, Mina, Serena, and Lita went off as they had to meet with Raye to go to the event. A very disappointed Katie went home alone. 

At her apartment, Diva was waiting with a letter for Katie. Katie was puzzled as the letter wasn't stamped and it didn't have any return address. Inside the envelope, there was a ticket for the three lights' event. Katie was very happy, and thought that it was from Seiya. But then Katie spotted a letter inside. 

To Katie Takahashi,  
I'll be waiting with a special seat for you. I'm sure you'll come.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren  
_[There was a very cute drawing of a mermaid Siren!]_

Katie was shocked, but she ran off and headed for the airport in a taxi. 

Amy, Raye, Lita, Serena, and Mina were in the plane (JAL flight 135). The fans were all seated in the main cabin. Then the three lights boarded the plane. After making a short speech, they all headed up to the second level. Mina and Raye were very disappointed that they weren't going to be with them. Amy pointed out that the three lights would probably come down after the movie for the talk session. 

Although it was time to take off, the plane was waiting for the last passenger. Then Katie arrived. Katie asked the stewardess to cancel the flight, but she just pushed Serena onto the plane.  
The five girls saw Katie head for the second level. They couldn't believe it. 

When Katie got to her seat, the three lights saw her. Her seat was next to Seiya.

"Katie?" Seiya asked.

"Seiya, you must cancel the flight."

"How did you get a ticket?"

'Is Seiya really changing the subject?' "Good question…never mind that. We are in danger."

"Why don't you have a seat; we are already moving." Yaten said and Katie looked at the window.

"This isn't good"

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I promise that I would protect you if something

happens." Katie nodded a bit and then took her seat next to Seiya.

Katie looked out the plane window and saw the city lights. She is the Galaxy's princess. She must do something.

Meanwhile, Siren (in her normal clothes) had knocked out the stewardesses.

During the movie, Siren was releasing sleeping gas. Raye and Mina were bored because they couldn't see the movie with the three lights. 

In the second level, three monsters (shaped like humanoid airplanes) strapped the three lights to their seats. Then Siren appeared. 

"In exchange for the lives of everyone and the three lights, give me your star seed, Miss Katie Takahashi," Siren said evilly and looking at Katie. 

"Not in your life," Katie growled.

Raye, Mina, Lita, Serena, and Amy had come up to the second level, and fought against the sailor stewardesses. 

Katie glared at Siren. Her friends came back up and then she closes her eyes.

"Sun Crystal Power, make up"

"What the, that was not what I was expecting," Siren cried.

"When you least expect it, expect it. For the Earth's future I serve you." 

The Three Lights were shocked to see Katie transformed into a scout they have never met before. But then they remembered seeing her passing by them in the tunnel.

"Where have you been?" Raye asked with tick marks on her head.

"Oh, long story. There is no time for me to explain, Sunlight whip," Sailor Sun said with a sweat drop.

Sun called for her weapon and released its power. A yellow ribbon appeared.

"Sunlight Solar Spear"

The attack freed the Three Lights from their straps. "Fighter star power, make up!" Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. 

Then Siren told the sailor stewardesses to attack Sailor Star Fighter. 

"Maker star power, make up!" "Healer star power, make up!" Taiki and Yaten also transformed.  
Raye, Lita, Mina, Serena, Amy, and Sailor Sun saw everything, and they were shocked to find out that the three lights were the Sailor Star Lights. 

Sailor Star Fighter used her star serious laser attack and blasted the sailor stewardesses. Sailor Star Healer told the girls to go escape, but Raye said that they wouldn't. 

"Mars crystal power, make up!" 

"Mercury crystal power, make up!" 

"Jupiter crystal power, make up!" 

"Venus crystal power, make up!" 

"Moon eternal, make up!" 

All of the girls transformed, surprising the three lights.

Siren told the sailor stewardesses to attack. But the star gentle uterus and star sensitive inferno attacks blasted the stewardesses. Sailor Sun stood still for a few minutes. Her eyes looked dark.

'I'm sorry my friends, but I am no traitor. Since my song didn't work on Iron Mouse, I'll give it a try on Siren. I'll do this for the sake of the Star Goddess and my Star.'

"Sailor Sun, what is wrong?" Mars asked.

"Yellow Star Voice"

Everyone was shocked. Mostly the sailor scouts. They never knew that there friend was an idol freak who uses her singing to stop evil. But then they heard a voice that shocked them the most. 

"Yellow Star Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy, Katia," a voice said from behind Katie. Katie turned to face a beautiful woman.

"Star Goddess Hoshi-sama?"

"Yes, it has been a long time my yellow star."

"Hoshi-sama."

"You have gotten stronger on your singing and I am really impressed. AS the princess of the Milky Way Galaxy, I am always proud of you. Only you and the other star princesses to combine your powers into one and revive me. I still pray for you and the others. Please do not forget, I am on your side. Now, I shall grant you a new song."

Hoshi's image self disappeared and a bracelet appear on Katie's left wrist. Katie listens to her heart and activates the bracelet.

Katie's yellow dress became a yellow and orange dress. The ribbons, frills, ends and the collar were orange while the rest were yellow. Completed with an orange pearled head band she was ready to sing.

The others including Siren were shocked.

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START"

Siren was shocked at this and prepared for the damage Katie's voice would do to her.

"_**Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe  
GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita  
Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne**_

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite"

The song softened and Katie opened her eyes.

"Cool Shine…PITCH"

"Kyaa" Siren squeaked. She was scared. The Stewardesses turned to normal even though Katie didn't say "How about an encore?"

Siren used her Galactica Tsunami attack, but the other Sailor Senshi blocked her attack with their own attacks. Since there were too many Sailor Senshi, Siren left but was stopped by Katie.

Katie had used her kido spell to keep Siren in place.

"You are not going anywhere, Siren," Katie said.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"I need answers. Who was captured?"

"Who?"

"The Star Princesses, genius. I didn't get much information from Iron Mouse."

"I believe the orange, indigo and the aqua."

Katie gasped. One of those girls is her best friend. Sarafina had been captured. So this is why that the star princesses had not been contacting.

"Who is Galaxia's next target?"

"She said something about catching the red star princess."

"Alright, you go tell Galaxia that I'll be waiting when she comes for the Red Star Princess."

Katie let Siren leave. 

Siren returned to Galaxia without the star seed, and said that that there were too many Sailor Senshi to fight. Crow immediately told Siren to apologize, but Siren said that it wasn't her fault. Then another one of Galaxia's senshi appeared from the shadows and said that maybe Siren was making it up. Siren said that she had seen it (the star seed) and she was so close into catching the yellow Star Princess, but Galaxia wouldn't listen. Galaxia took away Siren's bracelets, killing her. 

After the flight ended, at the airport, the three lights walked off without saying anything to Serena and her friends. 

From a distance, two girls (one with dark purple hair and one with dark green hair) were watching.


	17. When Things Gone Wrong

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the seventeenth Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: When Things Gone Wrong  
Song of the Day: Yume no Sono Saki He

All the girls were thinking about what had happened.

After school, Katie, Serena, Minako, Amy, Mako, and the two cats were in the coffee shop. They were talking about the three lights, but Serena was quietly thinking to herself. The three lights didn't go to school that day. Minako said that she was shocked that the three lights were female. Her heart was broken again. But Mako said that they were male in their normal appearances.

"It was a shock. We were good friends, but we didn't know anything about each other," Serena said sadly.

"We didn't tell them anything about ourselves either," Amy said.

"Because, we never had the time to," Katie added, "We were all too distracted."

Meanwhile Seiya was sitting in the dark by himself, thinking about what had happened. He never knew about a Sailor Sun until he saw Katie transformed. That was the first time he saw her as Sailor Sun. When he saw her transform again, things got slow for him. Her dress had changed and there was color added to the dress. Then Taiki and Yaten came. They told to Seiya shape up.

"You know what he have to do," Taiki said  
"To find the princess," Seiya answered nervously.  
"Ok…The more those Sailor Senshi move, the more Galaxia will look toward them.  
Seiya got upset at Taiki's words. He didn't want the other Sailor Scouts to get captured. Mostly for Katie. She is a star princess.  
"Taiki, they are fighting to save their own planet. Even Katie has to sing to protect her people."  
"You're worried about her? That Yellow Star Princess?"  
Seiya grabbed Yaten, and they almost got into a fight.

Taiki told Seiya to calm down.

"We are well known that Katie has gotten stronger and she will be doing her own job: Protecting Earth," Taiki added. But Seiya headed out.

Meanwhile Galaxia was with Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko. Nyanko said that she was going to cooperate with Crow to get the star seeds. But Crow pretended like she didn't know anything. Nyanko got VERY scared of Galaxia, but Galaxia didn't do anything to her.

Galaxia said that she felt a strong fluttering on Earth, and told Nyanko and Crow to hurry up and get the star seeds.

Nyanko went to earth and was cleaning up the desk that Siren had been using at the TV studio. Nyanko saw a cute little toy cat, and tossed it away. Then Crow came...

"What are you doing?" Crow asked sarcastically.

"Cleaning up," Nyanko answered meekly cleaning away.

Crow picked up the little toy cat and put in on her shirt.

"You better be careful too."

"Siren was doing her job well, even though she got killed. I really don't want to do this business with you," Crow said with some frustration in her voice.  
"You really don't want to end up like her."

"I'll defeat you in the end." Then Crow stormed off angrily.

Raye was working as a fortune teller in a department store. Her grandfather had signed her up for the job. Raye was wearing a fortune teller's outfit, complete with veil.

"Why does Grandfather want me to do this job. If anyone finds out about this I am blaming all of this on…" Raye mumbled before she hears a voice asking to come in.

Seiya, who is wearing sunglasses, walked into the fortune telling booth, and Raye was slightly happy to see someone handsome. But as soon as she recognized Seiya, she was disappointed, because it was someone she knew. She didn't want anyone to know that she was working there.

Seiya talked about a girl that he liked. He had been keeping a secret from her, and before he could tell her, she found out. He was worried about what the girl was feeling. He wasn't sure if the girl would forgive her. Also Seiya said that his friends didn't like the way he was acting recently. Then Raye said that Seiya should be truthful, and start by apologizing. Seiya thanked Raye and left. Did he even recognize her as Raye?

Then Raye had another customer. It was Katie!

"There's a guy that I'm thinking about," Katie said sofly.

Raye was shocked.

"Isn't there someone else that you already like?" Raye asked.

Katie said that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Raye sweat dropped. That was the stupidest question she has ever asked. She knows that Katie doesn't have a boyfriend and she knows Katie's feelings for Seiya.

Katie wanted to talk to this guy, but he didn't show up at school. Raye told her to go look for him, but Katie said that she didn't know where he was. Then Raye told her friend to stop making excuses for herself. Raye took off her veil and gave Katie a ticket for a three lights event. The event ticket was dated September 28. Katie knew that she is singing at the same event on that day. She was the guest singer for the event. She should be able to tell her message to Seiya. She is in love with him.

The three lights were guests on a radio show, which had a DJ called DJ Jack. It was a public recording event, and Katie was sitting in a long chair waiting for her turn to sing her songs.

The DJ turned to Katie and asked her to sing. Katie nodded and stood up at the microphone.

"_Can you feel me when I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_It's like I've been wondering the desert_

_For a thousand days ohhh..._

_Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_ohh ohh_

_The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_(Won't you save me) There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me_

_Whoa baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_ohh ohh_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me, stick around me baby baby baby oooo_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry baby don't waste no more time_

_I need you here; I can't explain my day without you, _

_It's like a year without rainnnn... ohhh _

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_ohh ohh_

_Ooooooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooooooo"_

(The song is from 'Selena Gomez and the Scene: A Year Without Rain'. Hate to burst your bubble; I do not own this song.)

Seiya was still thinking to himself. The song was Katie telling her feelings toward him. After the song, the DJ asked Seiya to read a postcard. Instead of reading the correct name, Seiya made up a pen name, and gave a message to Katie. Yaten and Taiki noticed and got angry.

After the recording event, Seiya went to see Katie.

**Seiya**: Thank you for singing at the event today."

"Thanks for your message. Even if you can't tell me now, later we can tell each other everything. I will do my best to help you search for your princess.

Taiki and Yaten came and scolded Seiya.

"Taiki, even though we are from different planets, shouldn't we be working together as allies?" Katie asked.

"No, Earth is not our problem. It's yours. You are the princess of this galaxy. We are from another galaxy."

"I know I am, but that is not the point. Think that this planet is like a jewel and you wanted to protect it. I do not know what happened with yours but is there a Star Princess of your galaxy?"

"Not that we know of," Taiki said.

"If you are looking for your princess, I want to help. It is in one of my vows from a long time ago when I was living as a princess…in my past life. I know that three princesses have been captured and I do not have much time."

"Neither do we," Yaten said.

"I am trying to say is that I made a promise to the goddess of the universe. With the power of the seven stars, we need to revive the Star Goddess and defeat the one we are dealing with here. I have to save my inner powers to help out Sarafina, Kari, and Delicia and free them. With all of us, the Star Princesses and the Sailor Scouts, we can defeat Galaxia. I know we can."

Then there was a scream. Katie rushed off immediately shouting: "Yellow Star Voice", and Seiya was going to go after her. But Taiki and Yaten stopped him, telling him not to.

Sailor Lead Crow was trying to get the star seed from DJ Jack, but his wasn't the one they were looking for. Then when Yellow Star Voice arrived on the scene, Crow told Sailor DJ to attack the Star Princess. Sailor DJ attacked Katie by throwing his CD bombs.

Katie avoided the CDs by doing some ballet moves. Of course, she did it gracefully. Just when Sailor DJ was going to attack Katie with his ultimate CD attack, Sailor Mars' mars flame sniper came and blasted Sailor DJ. The other senshi arrived too. Sailor Moon used her silver moon, crystal power kiss to mix with Katie's song.

"_**Moshi mo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono YUME ga kanau made muchuu dakedo**_

Tatakau tabi ai no imi wo toikakeru  
Sen no hoshi ga matataita..

Kitto I"m just Girl!  
YUME dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki he"..."

"Cool Shine Pitch"

Both attacks healed Sailor DJ to normal.

Then Sailor Lead Crow faced the Sailor Senshi and the Yellow Star Princess.

"Because of you, Siren..." Crow started.

"Crow, stop with the nonsense. Just cool it. You have already lost," Katie said with fierce and bravery.

Tin Nyanko was watching this battle from around a corner. She said that Crow was stupid for trying to fight, and pulled out a bazooka (in the shape of a cat paw).

"Isn't that one of the Star Princesses we have been capturing. Well this one will be the fourth," she said evilly.

Nyanko aimed the bazooka at the Yellow Star Princess, and fired.

katie realized something was coming at her, but too late. Just then, Seiya came running and took the hit.

Seiya crashed at Katie's feet, with blood on his head. Tears spilled out of Katie's eyes.

"Seiya! Seiya! Stay with me here!" Katie cried. 'Seiya, I love you. Don't die. Please wake up.'

Then the star sensitive inferno and star gentle uterus attacks went at Crow and Nyanko. Both Crow and Nyanko dodged the attacks, and they went into the telephone box to escape. It was crowded in the box..

"Your hip is too big. Why don't you go on a diet," Nyanko said.

"My hip is fine for your information. You really need todo something about your big tits you smarty pants."

The two starlights walked over to the Sailor Senshi who were surrounding the Yellow Star Princess and Seiya. Katie was trying to get Seiya to wake up. She really wanted to use her souten Kishin to heal Seiya's wounds but she left her hair pins at home.

Then Sailor Star Maker carried Seiya.

**Maker**: You can defend your planet, but don't get us mixed up in it.

**Healer**: Don't come close to us.

Star Maker and Star Healer walked away. Anger got into the Yellow Star Princess.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE HEEDED MY WORDS YOU TWO! WE CAN'T DEFEND THIS PLANET ON OUR OWN! IS THIS WHAT YOUR PRINCESS WANTS?" Katie yelled out, tears coming down her face. Soon her head got dizzy and she passed out. Jupiter and Mars caught her before she hit the ground.

The sailor senshi took her back to her apartment and put her to rest.


	18. Katie's Sacrifice

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Katie's Sacrifice  
Song of the Day: Return to the Sea

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto called Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer to the top of a building at night. Uranus and the outer senshi didn't want the three light to see Katie any more seeing how that she is the Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"We have to protect this planet from outside invaders." The outers told the two starlights.

"She's getting in our way too," Maker told the outers with a smirk.

"But we'll use whatever means to fulfill our goal," Healer said with a 'bad girl' giggle.

The senshi faced off. Then an injured Seiya struggled up to them.

"Stop it! I won't go see her any more!" Seiya said then held his head in pain. The Outers nodded, understanding him.

Later Katie woke up in her bed. She looked on her nightstand and saw a batch of cookies of her favorite cookies from Lita. She wasn't feeling very good. She was wondering if Seiya was all right. She really wanted to see him. She knows that he wants to see her too.

"Seiya, I wanted to see you," Katie said to no one in particular and then she fell asleep again.

After school, Serena, Amy, and Lita were walking home.

Amy said that there was going to be a new cake a Crown. Amy and Lita asked if Serena wanted to go eat it, but Serena was just feeling disappointed. She wanted to help Katie all she can. Katie had been ill for a few days. Seiya's injuries are worse than expected.

Then Minako came running with a phone number. It was the phone number of the place where the three lights were rehearsing for their concert. Serena took the number and ran off. She would have to call for Katie. Katie needed Seiya.

Serena called, and Taiki picked up the phone. He told Serena that Seiya was doing fine, but Serena told him that Katie is not doing so well. But Taiki said that she wouldn't be able to see Seiya. Yaten took the phone and told her (in a very mean tone) that Seiya didn't want to see Katie.

Seiya heard about Katie's newfound illness. He got really worried. He could only pray for her recovery. He really wanted to hold her.

The five girls were at Raye's shrine, and Serena was feeling very disappointed. Minako said that Katie would be able to see Seiya again once she gets better, but Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna came by and told them that Seiya said that he wouldn't see Katie any more.

Then Serena got upset at Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna, and yelled at them.

"Katie is now sick. She's weak and she needs Seiya's support. She couldn't live without him."

"Don't do such unnecessary things!" But Serena quickly apologized after saying it.

"They are invaders from space," Amara said.

"So, what if we meet the other star princesses? They are not from this galaxy. The starlights are Sailor Scouts"

"The enemies we are fighting against are sailor scouts too," Trista said.

"This is a battle between sailor senshi. You have to be careful," Michelle told Serena.

"**I know that, Katie is our main obstacle, we need her power when the time approaches," Serena argued, "Katie loves Seiya. Because of him we felt her powers got stronger and more powerful. She even reached to 'super idol'."**

"We have to protect our planet by ourselves. We can only believe in ourselves.

"Please understand," Trista begged.  
**  
"**Katie believes that all of is: The Sailor Scouts, the Starlights, and the Star Princess can fight together to protect this planet. Katie has that kind of shine within her. After all she is the Princess of this galaxy. She can make her own decisions."

Then Serena ran off. She still wanted to help her friend all she can. Serena had known Katie ever since they both received the powers to transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

Nyanko was sitting in the TV station polishing her nails. Crow (with a very mean look on her face) came.

"Don't interfere anymore!" Nyanko said that she just tried to help.

Then Crow noticed a magazine on the table and saw something about an amusement center. She said to herself, "Siren used to like amusement centers.." and picked out her next target (a person at the amusement center).

Katie opened her eyes again. She had been resting all day. She had drunk some water but that doesn't make her feel any better. She had been thinking about being captured by Galaxia, and she thought that might be a bit too risky. There is nothing she could do. She would sacrifice herself to save her friends and Seiya. She has no choice.

"What's the point, It will be faster for the Red, Purple and Green Star Princesses to come and rescue me and the others," she said sadly as she sat down at her desk and started to write a letter.

Then Katie got a phone call. It was from Seiya who said, "Tonight we have a live a Megalopolis. Listen to my song.." and hung up.

Katie placed the phone back in its cradle. She got up and put a light yellow dress on. It reached to her ankles.

As Seiya returned to the stage, he collapsed. Taiki asked if they should cancel the concert, but Seiya said that he was all right.

Katie went to the amusement center (Megalopolis), but they were all sold out of tickets. Then she spotted a large ferris wheel, and decided to ride that. (The concert stage would be visible from the ferris wheel.)

The concert started, and Seiya wondered if Katie was there. Then he spotted a glitter of light in a ferris wheel. The light was coming from Katie's heart pendent that was carrying her yellow star.

Katie noticed that Seiya's song was different. Then Seiya's message went out to Katie.

"This is all due to Galaxia. She wants to destroy all of the stars by getting all of the star seeds. When she gets all of the star seeds, the galaxy will be hers. Our planet was destroyed by Galaxia. But our final hope, the princess, escaped and came to earth. We followed her and came to earth too."

When Katie sees an image of Seiya's princess, immediately Katie knew that she had a star like hers as well.

"The princess, has to be a Star Princess…The Star Princess of the Andromeda Galaxy. The one with the Red Star"

As the song ended, Seiya wondered, "Did you get my message, Katie.." and fainted on the stage.

Meanwhile Karasuma Akane (Lead Crow in disguise) was trying to introduce herself to Shiro Takeo (the person who ran the amusement center). But Takeo got the news about Seiya fainting, and ran off to check on the concert.

Crow attacked Takeo and tried to get the star seed, but it wasn't the one she was after. Crow got upset and left in the telephone box right away.

The ambulance arrived, and Taiki and Yaten went to get Seiya, but he wasn't lying down (like he was supposed to be).

Seiya was struggling outside. Katie spotted Seiya, and he collapsed. She went up to him and hugged him gently. He felt her shivering.

"I got your message. I believe that we will work together to defeat Galaxia." With that, Katie gently kisses him and whispered, "I love you."

Seiya smiled weakly at the statement she made.

Then a phage appeared. Seiya took out his transformation item (star with wings) but he felt faint again.

"Seiya, you're injured. You can't fight in your current condition. I need to get you out of here," She said.

The monster attacked Katie with balloons, and Katie got hit. She was carrying Seiya, to protect him from the attacks. Then just as the balloons were going to hit both Katie and Seiya, Sailor Pluto came and blasted the balloons away. Then Sailor Neptune used her deep submerge on the monster.  
**  
"**Uranus, Neptune, Pluto," Katie said, surprised to see the outers this time.

**Sailor Uranus**: Don't get us wrong. We didn't come to help him.

Those words hit Katie hard. Why are the outers acting this way. What is going on?

After Uranus blasted the monster with her space sword attack, Pluto told Katie to transform and sing. But Katie shook her head.

Everyone else finally came. Taiki and Yaten became angry when they saw Katie holding Seiya. Then she stood up and took five steps towards the phage. The Inners see Katie standing still. She closes her eyes.

'Seiya, I still kept my promise to sing the full song that I was singing on the day we first met. I have to let Galaxia capture me,' Katie thought then she starts to sing.

"_**Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte**_

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he

Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo..."

The Phage turned back to normal and everyone else sighed, but Katie kept on singing. The others are wondering why Katie is still singing even though the phage is already back into a human.

"_**Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no  
Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru  
Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no  
Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai  
Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara **_

_**Kitto!  
Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa  
Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai  
Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made**_"

Katie stops for a moment to look at the Sailor Scouts sadly. She looked at Yaten and Taiki who were still glaring at her. She looked towards the Inners, the outers and Sailor Moon and they looked at her with a worried look on their faces. Seiya has a very concerned look. Tears spilled out of Katie's eyes. A microphone that she uses to sing appears in her hand out of thin air. She closes her eyes as more tears spilled out. She stands in front of Seiya. The outers were about to pull her back but the Inners kept them away. Katie puts the microphone near her lips and started to sing again.

"_**Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni  
Subete ga owatte hajimaru no  
Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no**_

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara  
Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne"

Katie didn't know what came over her when she dropped her mike. She went closer to Seiya and hugged him. Her body glowed and she transferred mostly all of her powers to him. Once she stopped hugging him she stood up and walked a different direction.

"Katie, where are you going?" Neptune called out to her worriedly.

"It's none of your concern, Neptune. I thank you for protecting me this far, but I wish to be left alone. After all, I lost most of my powers. There is nothing more for me to do. I am useless. I can't save you guys. I just can't. I'll just let my people suffer a horrible fate," Katie snapped back.

"Wait what about your promise to that Star Goddess and the other princesses? You promised to…" Mercury started.

"I'm sorry, but I had to give Seiya his strength back. I can make my own decisions. I am done fighting and I am not going to fight anymore to save more phages."

"Coward. You are our princess, we protect you," Mars yelled out. Yaten and Taiki went to get Seiya. But they were stopped by Katie's loud voice.

"Please, take me away… Where are you…GALAXIA!"

The others were shock. Is she insane? Katie looked back at Pluto and threw her transformation wand to transform into Sailor Sun.

Galaxia finally came and smiled when Katie told her that she allows herself to be captured. Soon the two disappeared.

Seiya broke down and cried. She did this to save him. She gave most of her powers to him so that he would be able to fight some more.

Meanwhile in the distance, two girls: one with long dark purple hair and brown eyes and one with short dark green hair and dark grey eyes, were looking into the distance from where the Yellow Star Princess's powers disappeared.

Then they both glowed Purple and green and transformed into idols.

"We will have to continue the work then," the one with the purple hair said.

"Yes, we will so it for the Yellow Star Princess and Hoshi-sama."


	19. Felicia's Song

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Felicia's Song

Song of the Day: Aurora no Kaze ni Notte

Chibi Chibi was walking in the city. She noticed a pink butterfly flying around, and went chasing after it. Chibi Chibi chased the butterfly into the forest. 

At a lake, many more butterflies appeared and beckoned Chibi Chibi into the lake. (Chibi Chibi was walking on top of the water..) Then the butterflies created a censer [a container for burning incense], and turned Chibi Chibi into a Sailor Senshi. 

Meanwhile, the three lights sensed the pink butterflies. They said that it was the energy of the princess, so they thought that the princess was near. 

Also Galaxia sensed something too. She now has the Yellow Star Princess (Katie) and now she has to go after three more. She thinks that this sensation has to be the Red Star Princess. She continues to look at her newest catch in the yellow tube. 

Serena was sitting by herself in her room, listening to some three lights songs. She was thinking about Katie by the time they saw her singing against the phage without transforming and kept on singing til she gave up her powers to Seiya. Then Galaxia appeared when Katie sang her song to lure her in and allowed Galaxia to capture her. 

Minako called Serena and told her about a game event where they can play all of the games they wanted. Minako and the other girls wanted to cheer up Serena. But Serena didn't feel so good, so she refused. 

The girls and Luna were saying that Serena was feeling depressed recently because the three lights wouldn't try to understand Serena. Amy said that she even sent e-mail to Taiki's home page, but she still didn't get any response. Minako accused Amy of sending a love letter, and Amy got all red. Soon Raye sees a dark purple haired girl passing by. 

The girls went to Amy's house to check mail, but there wasn't any reply from Taiki. Then Minako noticed that Taiki was going to be a guest at the game event. So the girls decided to go. 

At the game event, Minako, Raye, and Mako cosplayed as game characters. Taiki and Reiko (an idol) were on stage, but the girls couldn't get close to talk to Taiki. Minako, Raye, and Mako told Amy to dress up, but Amy refused. 

There was an announcement. A game tournament was going to begin, and the winner was going to get the prize from Taiki directly. Since this would give the girls a chance to talk to him, they decided to enter the contest. 

Amy had never played a fighting game before, but she studied the moves by watching others play. Minako, Raye, and Mako entered the contest, but they lost very easily. So Amy was determined to win. 

Eventually Amy reached the finals, and she appeared on the stage (where the championship match was going to take place) in a cosplay outfit! Amy introduced herself as "Mizuno Amy, first year high school student. Today I want to talk to Taiki." 

Amy's opponent was a college student, Ohbayashi Yukihide, who said that he had never lost to a high school girl before. Soon the match begin.

During the match, Raye and Mina were looking at some girl with dark purple hair. She was not in a cosplay outfit. The dark purple haired girl was talking to a dark green haired girl. Raye started to get suspicious. She saw that girl before.

Soon Amy won the match. 

Taiki handed the prize to Amy, and Amy said that he wanted to talk to him. 

Amy and Taiki talked in private in a back room. 

**Taiki**: What do you want to talk about? 

**Amy**: This is about Katie, the Yellow Star Princess. 

**Taiki**: Then there's really nothing to talk about. Leave. 

**Amy**: I won't go until you listen to me. 

**Taiki**: Do as you please. 

**Amy**: Taiki, please understand Katie. She's not a bad omen. She's a very kind girl who makes

everyone happy. I even heard that she was chosen during the silver millennium. 

**Taiki**: Even if she is that to you, she's not to us. You can see that Seiya got injured because of her. 

**Amy**: Is that so. I don't think that's your true feelings. I want you to look more closely at Katie. You remember when she sacrificed herself to Galaxia. She gave most of her powers to Seiya in order to save him and she didn't have much power to defeat Galaxia so she gave herself up. She didn't know when that blast was coming to her and Seiya saved her because he loves her. You should know how Katie's warmth flows onto everyone. I understand why Seiya protected Katie at that time. What would you do if someone important to you was in danger? 

Then there was a scream. In another part of the game center, Lead Crow had attacked Reiko, and tried to get her star seed. But it wasn't the real one, and Crow turned her into sailor gamer. 

Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury, and she fought against sailor gamer. But sailor gamer was too strong, and Sailor Mercury got thrown into a pillar. Taiki was watching, but he just walked away. 

Meanwhile Chibi Chibi was with Serena. There were pink butterflies flying around, and it eased Serena's heart a little. Serena noticed that Chibi Chibi was holding the censer. Serena then asked  
Chibi Chibi if she wanted to go to the game event. 

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury (with her visor) was fighting sailor gamer. Sailor Jupiter came and tried to help out. Raye and Minako came and fought in their cosplay outfits instead of their normal sailor suits. 

Taiki went to Seiya and Yaten. Taiki told them about what was happening, and Seiya got mad at  
Taiki for leaving Amy alone. Seiya ran off, and then Taiki ran after Seiya. 

Sailor gamer was beating up the Sailor Senshi, and she was going to unleash the final blow against Sailor Mercury. But the star gentle uterus attack came and blasted the monster. Then the sailor star lights were going to finish off the monster, but Sailor Mercury told them not to, because the monster was actually a human who got turned into a monster. 

"They haven't given up. When Galaxia attacked, we gave up on our own home planet. Was that really the right thing to do?" Fighter asked sadly. She is still thinking about Katie. 

"Did you want to get annihilated with the planet?" Maker asked bitterly. 

"If one gives up, everything is over." 

"PURPLE STAR VOICE"

Fighter's eyes widen at the words.

'Katie' Fighter thought. Did Katie finally return? But wait, this one said 'purple' not 'yellow'.

Everyone turned to face a girl with long light purple hair, a short white dress with purple frills. (Think of this girl as Karen but her name is Felicia)

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START"

The Purple Star Princess starts her song.

"_**Asahi ga ureshikute, ureshikute  
Omowazu namida ga deru  
Dokoka de miteru ka na? Miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsuzuiteru  
**_

_**Yume wa mada, yume demo  
(Let"s stay ima anata ga) Iru basho wo shinjite  
**_

_**OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
Onaji One wish dakishimete**_"

"Cutie Hot Pitch…How about an Encore"

The words returned sailor gamer into Reiko. The Sailor Scouts all looked surprised to see another girl with similar powers as Katie. Fighter thought that the girl was Katie, but this one is purple, not yellow.

The Purple Star Princess stared at them strangely. She knows that they know about her comrade and leader. 

After the battle, the girls and the three lights talked. The Purple Star Princess was also there, and she was still watching the group talking. 

**0Taiki**: "It doesn't mean that we totally trust you." 

**Amy**: But I think someday you will believe in us. 

**Serena [to Seiya]**: How's your injury? 

**Seiya**: I'm all right now.

"You need to trust each other. The real battle begins soon. I am sure that you are aware of that by now," The Purple Star Princess said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Who are you?" Mina asked angrily, "and who said you can be part of this group?"

"I am Felicia. I am the Purple Star Princess of the Comet Galaxy."

"Like I'm buying that Katie," Raye said, "but still you are not welcome in this group anymore. You took the stage again and Sailor Moon was supposed to turn that phage back to normal."

"It's Felicia. Katie is my comrade and friend. She is the owner of the yellow star. I am the owner of the purple star. I'm in my own group. Don't think that I am that nice. I am only here to talk about something important. You couldn't protect the Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Yeah right. We all think she is a traitor so no one is allowed to protect her," Yaten snorted.

"I came with my other friend who is the Green Star Princess of the Spindle Galaxy and we will rescue the Star Princesses. So far only four are captured. One of them is someone who is precious to me. We will save our leader. There is a rule: Always protect one another."

"She sacrificed herself in order to give Seiya his strength back," Serena said. Felicia then realized that the moon princess is a true friend of the Yellow Star Princess.

"I see. It is just like Delicia, the Indigo Star PRincess.

"Delicia?" Raye asked.

"She is the oldest out of all of us and she was second princess captured. She sacrificed herself to save Midori."

"How do you know Delicia."

"Let's put it this way: I have never seen her in my life and she had never seen me. I was born a few minutes after her. So I know that she is my twin sister."

"You have a twin. Then how come you twins are from different galaxies?"

"Delicia and I were born from the same galaxy. But they sent me away to the Comet Galaxy. So I have never met her. Delicia was taken somewhere into the castle and cleaned up before I came out. Well Midori and I came here cause we heard the Yellow Star Princess's message. She wanted us to take care of the rest of the phages and help awaken the Red Star Princess.

"Red Star Princess?"

"Yes, she is from the Andromeda galaxy and the Yellow Star Princess figured out that she is on this planet."

"Ok" Yaten said lazily.

"You guys are hopeless; all of you. I'm blaming all of you for not protecting the Yellow Star Princess." Felicia transformed into her civilian form and headed off somewhere.

"So she is another Star Princess. I thought she was Katie."

"She is such a rebel."

When Chibi Chibi and Serena went home, Taiki felt the fragrance of the princess coming from Chibi Chibi and Serena.


	20. Midori's Song

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter. TO let you know on this…This chapter is going to be way different than the rest. It is not going to have Mina in the auditioning parts.

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY: Midori's Song

Song of the Day: Splash Dream

Seiya was in Katie's apartment. He was cleaning up the place. He didn't want to go into Katie's bedroom. So he sees an opened letter. It says:

"_Dear Katie,_

_Six years after you were born, we adopted you for a reason. My sister, your mother, and her husband abused you every day. You have many brothers and sisters that is hard to count them all. To say this, I disliked my sister. During the years, you played the piano at age seven and sang in front of the Queen of England at age ten. You even started idol business at age twelve. When you sang your songs, I have sensed something powerful and warm from you. _

_I hope you have found someone to love and I hope he would love you in return. Please take care and I will always believe in you._

_Uncle Hiro_"

Seiya felt pity for Katie. She was abused by her parents. She was taken in to her uncle's family and raised.

(Flashback)

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Kyaa! You scared the wits out of me," Katie exclaimed._

"_You didn't answer my question." Seiya was pissed._

"_Sorry, I didn't know you were here in the first place and I was just singing to myself."_

"_Geez, the song you were just singing was annoying."_

"_Excuse me, Don't judge my voice. I'm an idol myself."_

"_It was just getting on my nerves." Katie just had to let that one go and cut to the chase._

"_My name is Katie Takahashi."_

"_What kind of name is that?"_

"_Don't you ever listen to yourself?" Katie asked as she took off her sunglasses. Seiya looked at her eyes. They are such a pretty blue color. _

"_Sorry if it bursts your bubble."_

"_I forgive you, and I am sorry that I was using your space. Please forgive me."_

"_You are forgiven. See ya." Seiya left._

(Flashback 2)

_Seiya was struggling outside. Katie spotted Seiya, and he collapsed. She went up to him and hugged him gently. He felt her shivering. _

"_I got your message. I believe that we will work together to defeat Galaxia." With that, Katie gently kisses him and whispered, "I love you."_

_Seiya smiled weakly at the statement she made._

(End flashback)

Meanwhile Galaxia was angry that a new Star Princess has showed herself. Plus she realized that his one is the twin sister of the second princess she has.

"Madame Galaxia, this new Star Princess…She might be the fifth one to capture," Tin Cat said.

"Proceed. The Purple Star Princess is the twin sister of one of the Star princesses we have already captured?"

"Which one is that?"

"The Indigo Star Princess of the Whirlpool galaxy. She saved her friend's life and was captured instead. But her friend is the Green Star Princess of the Spindle Galaxy."

"Madame Galaxia, I will do my best to capture the Purple Star Princess of the Comet Galaxy."

Taiki and Yaten were walking home from grocery shopping and they see Felecia with a girl with dark green hair. They see the green hair girl nod and leaving.

"Hey," Yaten called out to Felicia. Felicia turned to see Taiki and Yaten.

"It's you two. Where is the third?" Felecia asked.

"Unfinished business," Taiki said calmly.

"I see. I may not appear at the next battle against a phage. It might be another princess," Felicia told the two.

"Hey, we are not part of your Galaxy, so stop sticking your head in our space," Yaten yelled back.

"I am the Princess of the Comet Galaxy. I am a friend to all people. That includes the earth humans and People like you. You don't have to get all that hissy."

"Tell me Felicia, who was that girl you were talking to?" Taiki asked.

"That was the green Star Princess. I told you before that I came with her."

"Oh, so that is Midori of the Spindle Galaxy."

"I don't know much about Katie but I know that she is in love with your comrade."

"Seiya?"

"Have you been really paying attention to Seiya?"

"Not really, we just let him be. Besides we are still looking for our princess and Seiya and Katie are not in love with each other. Seiya can't abandon his duties. He needs to find the princess and after that we go back home to our planet. They may never see each other."

"Did you know that The Star Princesses have the ability to teleport to any planet in the universe? Just like I teleported from my planet, Avalon to Planet Earth."

"Sorry Princess, don't want to hear your trivia so later," Yaten yelled.

The two left. Felicia went the other way and thought about what she heard in her kingdom.

(Flashback)

Felicia was sitting on her throne. She had very long dark purple hair which is similar to her idol form. She was wearing a purple dress. Soon three of her sailor scouts came in.

"Princess, Galaxia has taken your older twin sister," Sailor Water told Felicia, their princess.

"what did you say?" Felicia asked not believing her ears.

"Your sister sacrificed herself to save Midori, the Green Star Princess," Sailor Air said.

"Also the Orange Star Princess and the Aquamarine Star Princesses. Sarafina and Kari, were also captured," Sailor Fire said.

"To give you good news. The Unawakened Red Star Princess is on Planet Earth in the Milky way Galaxy," Sailor Water said.

"Milky way?" Felicia asked.

"In that Galaxy is Katia, the Yellow Star Princess," Sailor Air said.

"Yellow Star….That means she is the leader."

"You need to head to Earth to aid the Red, Green, and Yellow Star Princesses," Sailor Fire said.

"I'll go." Soon Felicia left after saying goodbye.

(End flashback)

'I was able to see Midori after that. I only saw a glimpse of Katie, but there was no sign of the Red Star Princess,' Felicia thought.

Meanwhile the Inners were talking about the Purple Star Princess.

"That princess was rude."

"Diva, do you know this princess too?" Amy asked.

"Felicia is the Princess of the Comet galaxy. Her planet was called Avalon. Avalon is a mountain Planet (a planet completely of Mountains. There was no flat land.) Her sailor Scouts control the four elements: Fire, Air, Water, and Earth."

"So Star Princesses have Sailor Scouts?"

"yes, Katie has you guys even though you protect Princess Serenity of the moon. Sarafina's Sailor Scouts have something to do with fruits. Delicia's scouts have something to do with Spices. Kari's Scouts have something to do with plants."

"So all of them are different. What about the Green one?"

"Midori's has something to do with colors."

"Oh. But I am confused. How come the outers knew that Katie was the Star Princess?"

"Sailor Pluto gave me a transformation wand to transform Katie into Sailor Sun. I was confused on why. I guess it is because: Katie has been transforming into Sailor Sun to train her powers and know how to control her powers. But when we saw Katie as the Yellow Star Princess for the first time, I started to wonder. That is probably why Sailor Pluto and the outers knew that Katei was the Star Princess of the Milky Way galaxy."

"We should have realized it sooner," Amy said.

"Actually, Katie wanted you guys to find out about it for yourselves," Diva said.

The next day, The Three Lights were in the park. It was their day off so they are going to relax.

Serena came up to talk to them.

"If this is about Katie, we are leaving," Yaten said.

"Well I need you guys to hear about this. "

Serena told them the same story that Diva told them about the Star Princesses. Seiya completely understands on how Katie receive her powers in the first place. Soon a phage appears.

It looked like Crow didn't get the right star seed this time so the four transform.

Before Sailor Moon did her attack, a voice stopped them.

"GREEN STAR VOICE"

The four scouts look up to see a girl like Katie and Felicia in green. Her dress is slightly longer and more frilly than Felicia's.

"That's the Green Star Princess."

"She is…"

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start"

A song starts and the Green Star Princess Starts her song.

"_**Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me wo tojite... **_

_**Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI  
Hiroiatsumete  
Kono mune ni kizamu**_

Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo "

"Sweet Star Pitch" 

The four stared at the Green Star Princess. Midori didn't say a word as she left. All she was was smile at the others, knowing that they are not hurt.

As for Galaxia, she had sensed the Green Star Princess's power. She got mad. She must hurry so she can take over the entire galaxy.


	21. School Festival

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: School Festival

Song of the Day: Legend of Mermaid

The day before the school festival, Serena and her classmates were all working very hard to set up the classroom for the festival. Both Felicia and Midori were trying to make plans to save the other princesses. They came to the school to help set up. They told the students that they are very good friends of Katie and told them that they are doing this for her. Then Mina came in wearing a black and white apron outfit that Lita had made. Everyone said that it was cute, and Mina said that that model was good. Then Serena wore it too, and it looked cute on her too. 

**Serena**: But the waist is too big," Serena said pulling at the waist. 

**Lita**: I made it Mina's size," Lita said. 

Mina got upset..

"Hey, Serena, how come Katie doesn't show up here anymore?" a student asked.

"She has a major illness," Serena answered. She turned up sad cause her friend is no longer with

them. She remembered that Katie had sacrificed herself to Galaxia. 

Karasuma was looking at Siren's things on her desk. There was a picture of Siren and Crow together, that Siren had been keeping. 

Then Karasuma found Siren's secret diary and looked in it. 

Meanwhile Galaxia felt the princess (pink butterflies). 

"I feel her. No matter how many star seeds I get, I can't take over the galaxy if she exists," Galaxia said to no one in particular/ 

Then Galaxia called for Nyanko, and asked if she had the star seeds. Nyanko said that she had some leads, but then Crow came and said that she had found the owner of the star seeds. Nyanko was upset at Crow's confidence. 

Seiya was practicing the drums very wildly. He was feeling upset because the princess hadn't appeared yet. Then he went out for a walk. When Seiya was gone, Yaten and Taiki both said that they had sensed the fragrance of the princess near Chibi Chibi. 

Seiya was taking a walk and went to Katie's apartment. Once he saw an extra key underneath the mat, he unlocked the door and went inside. The place was dark and quite. He went over to her desk and was surprised to see a letter on the table. He picked it up and opened it. The letter read:

"_To anyone who reads this:_

_I fear that the battle is getting near. Before I even realized it, the Red Star Princess appeared on Earth. I know that she is unaware of herself. In order to activate her star, she must sing and transform. Seiya, I am sorry for making you worry, but I had fallen in love with you. Forgive me since I had giving myself to Galaxia. The song I sang, A Year Without Rain, is written for you. The other two Star Princesses, the green and purple stars of the Spindle Galaxy and the Comet Galaxy,, should be aware of what is going on, on Earth. Find me and the remaining Star Princesses and awaken them for the Star Goddess must be revived._

_Katie Takahashi_" 

After reading the letter, Seiya broke down in tears.

"Why Katie? Why did you have to do this?"

"She only did this because she loves you," a voice said from behind. Seiya turned to see two women. One was dressed in white and has red hair and the other was completely dressed in white and has white hair.

"Who are you?" Seiya asked the two women.

"I am the star goddess Hoshi. This is my first creation and owner of the Yellow Star. After her death, she was reborn as Katie Takahashi. Katia, I leave this part to you."

The star Goddess disappeared. The hologram of the Yellow Star Princess still stood there.

"The reason why she did what she did is because she loves you. She is still alive but she is in a deep sleep. And yes, I already know the red star princess. You will find out soon enough. Forgive Felicia and Midori. They were saddened by their best friends' capture as well. Combine forces with the Star Princesses and soon the star princesses will be able to have a new song. Good luck and my my wishes help you find your true love." 

It was the day of the school festival. Raye and Chibi Chibi were customers at Serena's class store, and they were eating cake. It was very crowded, as many people had come to Serena's class to see the three lights. 

The girls were saying that the three lights wouldn't come, but then Serena said that they would. Serena told the others that Seiya had promised her, and the other girls got jealous of Serena.  
Then Seiya came. He asked for the cake, but Lita said that they were out now, and rushed to make some more. 

Meanwhile, Chibi Chibi was outside. She spotted a butterfly, and ran after it. Chibi Chibi chased it, and eventually sat down by a tree. She opened her bag and took out her censer. Then two dark shadows came over her. It was Taiki and Yaten who were after the censer. 

Lita and Raye were walking with the hot cakes for Seiya. When they looked down out the window, they saw Yaten and Taiki. Then they saw that Yaten and Taiki were going after Chibi Chibi. Lita rushed to Chibi Chibi, and Raye went to get the others. 

Chibi Chibi was running away from Yaten when she tripped. She flew through the air, but she landed in Lita's arms. Lita got mad at Taiki and Yaten. She started to fight Yaten, but Yaten was too quick for her. Then Seiya and the other girls came to the scene. 

After a short discussion, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya left. 

Then Karasuma came. She said that she got the information from Siren's notebook. She knew that Serena was Sailor Moon, and that she had the star seed. 

"Jupiter crystal power.." 

"Mercury crystal power.." 

"Mars crystal power.." 

"Venus crystal power.." 

"Moon eternal Power," Then all together, the girls transformed. 

Yaten and Taiki told Seiya that they felt the fragrance of the princess around Chibi Chibi. Seiya then realized that he felt it the previous night too. Yaten said that Chibi Chibi had the censer too. Seiya said that they should talk, but Yaten said that he couldn't wait. Then the pink butterfly flew by them. Seiya felt something, and ran off. 

Meanwhile, Lead Crow was whipping the Sailor Senshi. She was much too strong for the senshi.

Then the Two Star Princesses transformed.

"PURPLE STAR VOICE"

"GREEN STAR VOICE"

Lead Crow saw the transformations of the Star Princesses. Then the Princesses upgraded to their super form and started to sing.

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai "

"Cutie Hot"

"PITCH" But there was no effect on Crow. Besides that song was a low power song. 

Then the sailor star lights appeared. But Crow said that she knew that they were the three lights. 

Then Crow pulled out a capsule from her bracelets. The capsule contained a small black hole, and she asked Sailor Moon for the star seed. The other senshi (all beaten up) told Sailor Moon not to give it, but Sailor Moon didn't want anyone else to get hurt. 

Sailor Moon yelled at them, "Don't come near!" 

Sailor Moon let Crow blast her for star seed. A brilliant star seed came out of Sailor Moon, and she turned back into Serena. 

Then a blast hit Lead Crow, and she dropped the capsule onto the ground. The capsule broke, and the black hole was released. Tin Nyanko came out from behind the tree. The black hole engulfed Lead Crow. 

Sailor Star Fighter used her star serious laser, but it didn't do anything against the black hole. 

As Nyanko was going to take the star seed, Chibi Chibi came in between her and Serena. But the black hole swallowed both Serena and Chibi Chibi, along with the star seed. Nyanko gave up and was about to leave, but an explosion came out from the black hole.. destroying the black hole. 

Chibi Chibi was holding the censer, and there was a powerful light shooting out from it. Serena was floating in the air. Then the princess appeared (floating in the air), and was holding Serena in her arms.

'Could that be…' Felicia asked herself.

'the Red Star Princess?' Midori thought.


	22. Kakyuu's Story

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Kakyuu's Story  
Song of the Day: Aurora no Kaze ni Notte

The Sailor Star Lights were crying and kneeling, as the princess appeared.

"We waited for this," The Starlights said.

"I made you worry. But I had an important mission. Chibi Chibi, thank you. Sailor Moon, I was watching you from inside the censer." Kakyuu said.

"Us?" Serena asked.

"We have another friend, but she sacrificed herself to Galaxia," Mars said.

"Was her star seed taken away?" Kakyuu asked the Soldier of Fire.

"No, she is a star Princess and one of Galaxia's main targets. She was taken away by her and held prisoner."

"I see, but I want to talk about this now. There has been a holy war going on for a long time throughout the galaxy, the Sailor Wars. The Sailor Senshi had always fought against evil. But the strongest and legendary Sailor Senshi sealed the chaos, which was the source of evil in the galaxy. But now, the chaos reappeared in the galaxy," Kakyuu said continuing her story.

"Is that Galaxia?" The Sailor Soldiers asked.

"Galaxia wants to get the star seeds and put the galaxy into a state of chaos. We still have hope, as long as we have the light of hope that the legendary Sailor Senshi left."

"Light of hope?"

"Sorry to say this, your highness, the Star Princesses have a power to defeat Chaos by using our voices," Felicia said.

"Plus only the Star Goddess can help," Midori added.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" Kakyuu asked the Purple and Green Star Princesses.

"I'm Felicia…I am the Purple Star Princess of the Comet Galaxy. I am one of Katie's comrades. She is the Yellow Star Princess. This here is Midori, the Green Star Princess of the Spindle Galaxy," Felicia answered.

"I see, well I came to this planet secretly to find that power," Kakyuu continued.

"We don't need that! If you're fine, we can reclaim our planet. Let's go back." Healer said.

The red haired princess shook her head.

"Are you really in a hurry to go back?" Felicia asked the Starlights but no one heard a word she said.

"Unless we find the light of hope, we can't seal the chaos," The princess said, "Please Sailor Moon, help us. Let's find the light of hope together."

"Wait a minute there Princess Kakyuu. That power that is here on this planet is what we came for. That light of hope is the person who gives us more power. We need to combine the powers of the seven stars and revive the Star Goddess aka the light of hope."

"You're being very selfish. We felt a strong energy, so we came over..."

"How dare you say something like that!" Neptune said.

The Sailor Star Lights got angry at Uranus and Neptune.

"You were the ones who allowed Katie to get captured by Galaxia," Fighter yelled back.

But the princess told them to be quiet.

"Sailor Moon, I believe in you..."

"What about us?" Felicia asked.

"You too, Star Princesses. If there are more of you, you should tell them."

"That's the thing, the rest were already captured by Galaxia. Katie was the fourth one. Plus, we are searching for the red star Princess from the Andromeda Galaxy." Midori said.

"I see," The princess said. The Red Star Princess is from her galaxy.

Then the Sailor Star Lights and the princess walked away.

Meanwhile Galaxia noticed that Lead Crow's energy disappeared. She also felt the energy of someone very powerful on earth. It had to be the Red Star Princess. She stared at Katie's princess form in the yellow Tube of Yellow sleeping liquid.

"Why is the energy gathering on a planet like this? I have to hurry. I need to capture three more stars," she said to herself.

Tin Nyanko came and told Galaxia that she had found the star seed. But she gave the excuses for not getting it. Galaxia didn't want to hear it, and told Nyanko to go.

Amara and Michelle were in a car outside of Serena's house. They were keeping an eye on Serena, as they knew the enemy was after her.

Serena kept calling Darien's apartment, and she just kept listening to the answering machine. Serena became really sad as she wanted to hear Darien's voice, and talk to him.

Soon her mind went to Katie: her true best friend she counted on. The one who is destined to save the galaxy. But she is gone. She has to save her.

Meanwhile, the princess was with the three lights.

"Fighter, you're using this appearance on earth?" Kakyuu asked her strongest Starlight.

"In order to find a woman on earth, this was the best appearance," Seiya answered.

"I'm sorry. I always heard your songs. But I couldn't be spotted by Galaxia. I have heard your friend's songs as well. The Yellow Star Princess, right?"

"Yeah, she was a really good friend of mine."

Then as the princess listened to the three lights' song, she fell asleep.

Next morning, Mina and Raye went to Serena's house to pick her up, so they can go to school together.

Serena was embarrassed, as Mina was calling for her from outside like a grade school child. They wanted to protect Serena, as the enemy was after Serena's star seed, and they had no idea when they would attack.

At school, Amy, Mina, and Lita gave Serena some self defense items, such as a gas mask, anti-criminal spray, etc. There was also a whistle. Serena didn't know what the whistle was for, so she blew it. Then there was a thundering rumble across the city, and Raye came to Serena's classroom.

During gym class, and the other classes that day, Mina, Amy, and Lita stuck very close to Serena.

They were her bodyguards, and they never let Serena alone, even when Serena went to the toilet.

Serena asked if she was that incompetent. But Mina said that they didn't want anything to happen to Serena, while Darien was gone. When Serena heard Darien's name, Serena began to feel very sad, and said that she wanted to be alone. So Amy, Mina, and Lita left her alone and went to Crown, where Raye was waiting for them. Raye said it was dangerous to leave Serena alone.

Serena went to the roof of the school alone.

"Darien, why don't you contact me? I'm too sad by myself," Serena asked herself.

Then Nyanko (wearing a school sailor fuku) appeared. She quickly turned herself into Tin Nyanko.

Meanwhile Seiya was in the classroom. This was going to be his last day in school, and he remembered the times he had with Serena. Then Raye arrived and saw Seiya. She asked if he had seen Serena.

On the roof, Nyanko was attacking Serena. Then Serena transformed, "Moon eternal, make up."

Amy, Minako, Mako, Seiya, and Raye were looking all over the school for Serena.

Nyanko and Sailor Moon were fighting. Then some purple energy came flying and hit Nyanko. It was Felicia in her human form.

"I won't let you hurt the Moon Princess," Felicia said.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it."

Felicia transformed, "Purple Star Voice"

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START"

The Purple Star Princess starts her song.

"_**Asahi ga ureshikute, ureshikute  
Omowazu namida ga deru**_

Dokoka de miteru ka na? Miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsuzuiteru

Yume wa mada, yume demo  
(Let"s stay ima anata ga)  
Iru basho wo shinjite

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
Onaji One wish dakishimete"

"Cutie Hot Pitch…How about an Encore

Purple Star Voice told Sailor Moon to use her attack. Eternal used her silver moon crystal power kiss attack, and hit Nyanko. But Nyanko managed to get into her telephone box and escape. Half of Nyanko got fixed, so she was half white and half black.

Serena and Felicia were in the rain on the roof of the school.

"I've never been good at trying hard. I've tried to try hard studying, but I always end up eating and sleeping."

Serena started crying.

"I thought that I can be all right by myself. But I can't. I can't stand it anymore. I want to see Darien."

"Serena, No Princess Serenity. I know it is hard for you, but you have to keep going. Your boyfriend Darien probably had his star seed taken away like other Sailor Senshi. I want to believe you like I believe in my twin sister. I miss my twin sister, Delicia and I also miss my other comrades too. Your princess, Katie, wanted you to stay strong," Felicia said hugging Serena, "As the princess of the Comet Galaxy; I want you to stay strong for Katie."

Serena kept crying into the shoulder of The Purple Star Princess.

The other girls were watching from the stairs.

Please Review. Soon this story will come to an end.


	23. Red Star Princess

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Let the Battle Begin  
Song of the Day: Legend of Mermaid

Galaxia left the concert stage, and the earth started falling apart.

Galaxia appeared on all of the TVs and made a statement.

"Listen. The whole galaxy belongs to me. I won't allow the ugliness as you to stop me," Galaxia announced to all the people of earth.

The Sailor Star Lights said that it was the same as what had happened on their home planet. Star Maker said that this planet would be destroyed soon.

Sailor Moon was holding Chibi Chibi. Sailor Mercury was using her computer to locate Galaxia. She found out that she was at Ginga TV. Then the Star Lights went off. The Sailor Senshi tried to stop them, but the Star Lights said that their duty was to protect the princess, which they couldn't do. They have nothing else to live for. So they had to take revenge on Galaxia.

Then a black force came down from the sky towards Sailor Moon. The other senshi jumped on Moon to try to protect her. But the silent wall (Saturn's defense) blocked the attack. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto came to protect everyone.

When the Star Lights arrived at Ginga TV, Galaxia opened the door, trapped them, and carried them to her dimension.

The girls including Felicia and Midori were at Hikawa Shrine. The city was getting destroyed.

"The enemy has already taken over most of the galaxy," Trista told them.

"This enemy is stronger than the previous enemies," Hotaru said.

There was nothing that the girls could do. Then Amara and Michelle walked off. As they were walking through the city, Setsuna and Hotaru met them.

"We will go too," Trista said.

"As one of the outer senshi," Hotaru started.

"We can't just let the earth stay in danger." Trista finished.

"Among the four of us," Michelle started.

"Even one," Trista said

"Has to live," Hotaru continued.

"And defeat Galaxia." Amara finished.

"Let's go protect this planet," Trista said and the others nodded. They went to prepare for battle.

The other girls were looking around and couldn't find Amara and the others. Amy used her computer and located them near Ginga TV. Chibi Chibi was getting scared, and Serena was holding her all this time. The seven girls decided to go, and Serena put Chibi Chibi down with the cats.

Mercury crystal power!

Mars crystal power!

Jupiter crystal power!

Venus crystal power!

Moon eternal power!

"PURPLE STAR VOICE"

"GREEN STAR VOICE"

"**W**e'll protect this planet for sure," Sailor Moon told the others. Everyone nodded.

"And we will save the Star Princesses for sure and end this battle," Felicia said holding up her microphone.

The Sailor Senshi arrived at Ginga TV. But there was a force field around it and they couldn't get in. Then the TV screen got turned on (by Galaxia), and it showed an image of Galaxia and the Star Lights.

Star Healer used her star sensitive inferno attack, but Galaxia just bounced it back at the Star Lights. Sailor Moon tried to go to help the Star Lights, but Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter held her to prevent her from going (and running into the force field). Galaxia blasted the Star Lights again.

The four outer Senshi were inside the Ginga TV building. They arrived at the TV control room and saw what was happening.

Meanwhile, Mars and Jupiter were still holding Moon. Mercury was using her computer to find a way inside.

"There's no way in. Even if we can get into the building, we can't get to the dimension that Galaxia is in," Mercury said looking at her computer.

"There has to be a way in," Midori said.

Sailor Moon started crying because they couldn't help the Star Lights. Then a ball of light appeared, with Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon floating in the middle.

The Purple and Green Star Princesses felt a warmth similar to the Star Goddess. They both wondered if Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon is the Star Goddess.

The Star Lights were about to die. Galaxia was going to finish them off. But the ball of light appeared in front of them, and the five senshi and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon came out of the ball.

"Galaxia, don't do this anymore. Get off of our planet.

"If you give me your star seed. Plus you are not the princess of this Galaxy. Funny, the Orange Star Princess told me the same thing."

"I won't let you do that." Midori yelled.

"The Orange Star Princess?" Felicia asked. She knows that the Orange Star Princess was the first one to be captured.

Galaxia was going to blast the injured Star Lights. But Mercury and Jupiter jumped in front of the Star Lights to protect them. So Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter got blasted.

Then Galaxia powered up blasted Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter for the last time.. The four star seeds of the four senshi appeared.

In the TV control room, the four outer senshi saw what was going on.

"The glitter of the four planets," Pluto said her eyes going wide.

"Is fading," Uranus said her eyes going wide as well.

The four star seeds went to Galaxia, and the bodies of the four senshi collapsed to the ground.

"Why? For us?" Healer asked after going towards them.

"To protect the ones that are important," Mercury said.

"Important to you?" Maker asked.

"Sailor Moon and Star Lights are very important to us," Venus said as they started to fade away.

"Even if you're going to die?" Fighter asked.

"Please, in our place, protect Serena and this world. Please also help protect Katie and the Star Princesses," Jupiter said.

Sailor Moon went to Sailor Mars, and held her. Mars' body was fading away.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Sailor Moon said crying.

"Don't be a cry baby." Mars said weakly. She is fading away slowly.

"You promised that we will be together until the end."

"Stupid, you have Darien. Promise me that you will find Katie. Have her defeat Galaxia."

Sailor Mars faded away.

"NOOOOO!" Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Moon got up, and yelled at Galaxia.

"Give them back!"

Sailor Moon went to Galaxia, but Galaxia blasted her.

"That was unforgivable!" Felicia said.

"You will pay for that," Midori added and then the two girls started to sing.

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START" They both yelled and their song began..

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai "

"Cool Shine…"

"PITCH"

There was no effect on Galaxia.

Then Galaxia showed them all of the star seeds that she had collected so far. Moon saw a golden one, and she felt a presence of Darien.

"This is the star seed for this planet," Galaxia said holding the golden star seed.

"If that's Darien's star seed, then Darien is…"

The two star princesses were shocked that the star seed of earth was in Galaxia's hands. That also means that Galaxia has Katie's cousin's star seed as well.

Well there is more coming up. Please review.


	24. Let the Battle Begin

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Let the Battle Begin  
Song of the Day: Legend of Mermaid

Galaxia left the concert stage, and the earth started falling apart.

Galaxia appeared on all of the TVs and made a statement.

"Listen. The whole galaxy belongs to me. I won't allow the ugliness as you to stop me," Galaxia announced to all the people of earth.

The Sailor Star Lights said that it was the same as what had happened on their home planet. Star Maker said that this planet would be destroyed soon.

Sailor Moon was holding Chibi Chibi. Sailor Mercury was using her computer to locate Galaxia. She found out that she was at Ginga TV. Then the Star Lights went off. The Sailor Senshi tried to stop them, but the Star Lights said that their duty was to protect the princess, which they couldn't do. They have nothing else to live for. So they had to take revenge on Galaxia.

Then a black force came down from the sky towards Sailor Moon. The other senshi jumped on Moon to try to protect her. But the silent wall (Saturn's defense) blocked the attack. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto came to protect everyone.

When the Star Lights arrived at Ginga TV, Galaxia opened the door, trapped them, and carried them to her dimension.

The girls including Felicia and Midori were at Hikawa Shrine. The city was getting destroyed.

"The enemy has already taken over most of the galaxy," Trista told them.

"This enemy is stronger than the previous enemies," Hotaru said.

There was nothing that the girls could do. Then Amara and Michelle walked off. As they were walking through the city, Setsuna and Hotaru met them.

"We will go too," Trista said.

"As one of the outer senshi," Hotaru started.

"We can't just let the earth stay in danger." Trista finished.

"Among the four of us," Michelle started.

"Even one," Trista said

"Has to live," Hotaru continued.

"And defeat Galaxia." Amara finished.

"Let's go protect this planet," Trista said and the others nodded. They went to prepare for battle.

The other girls were looking around and couldn't find Amara and the others. Amy used her computer and located them near Ginga TV. Chibi Chibi was getting scared, and Serena was holding her all this time. The seven girls decided to go, and Serena put Chibi Chibi down with the cats.

Mercury crystal power!

Mars crystal power!

Jupiter crystal power!

Venus crystal power!

Moon eternal power!

"PURPLE STAR VOICE"

"GREEN STAR VOICE"

"**W**e'll protect this planet for sure," Sailor Moon told the others. Everyone nodded.

"And we will save the Star Princesses for sure and end this battle," Felicia said holding up her microphone.

The Sailor Senshi arrived at Ginga TV. But there was a force field around it and they couldn't get in. Then the TV screen got turned on (by Galaxia), and it showed an image of Galaxia and the Star Lights.

Star Healer used her star sensitive inferno attack, but Galaxia just bounced it back at the Star Lights. Sailor Moon tried to go to help the Star Lights, but Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter held her to prevent her from going (and running into the force field). Galaxia blasted the Star Lights again.

The four outer Senshi were inside the Ginga TV building. They arrived at the TV control room and saw what was happening.

Meanwhile, Mars and Jupiter were still holding Moon. Mercury was using her computer to find a way inside.

"There's no way in. Even if we can get into the building, we can't get to the dimension that Galaxia is in," Mercury said looking at her computer.

"There has to be a way in," Midori said.

Sailor Moon started crying because they couldn't help the Star Lights. Then a ball of light appeared, with Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon floating in the middle.

The Purple and Green Star Princesses felt a warmth similar to the Star Goddess. They both wondered if Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon is the Star Goddess.

The Star Lights were about to die. Galaxia was going to finish them off. But the ball of light appeared in front of them, and the five senshi and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon came out of the ball.

"Galaxia, don't do this anymore. Get off of our planet.

"If you give me your star seed. Plus you are not the princess of this Galaxy. Funny, the Orange Star Princess told me the same thing."

"I won't let you do that." Midori yelled.

"The Orange Star Princess?" Felicia asked. She knows that the Orange Star Princess was the first one to be captured.

Galaxia was going to blast the injured Star Lights. But Mercury and Jupiter jumped in front of the Star Lights to protect them. So Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter got blasted.

Then Galaxia powered up blasted Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter for the last time.. The four star seeds of the four senshi appeared.

In the TV control room, the four outer senshi saw what was going on.

"The glitter of the four planets," Pluto said her eyes going wide.

"Is fading," Uranus said her eyes going wide as well.

The four star seeds went to Galaxia, and the bodies of the four senshi collapsed to the ground.

"Why? For us?" Healer asked after going towards them.

"To protect the ones that are important," Mercury said.

"Important to you?" Maker asked.

"Sailor Moon and Star Lights are very important to us," Venus said as they started to fade away.

"Even if you're going to die?" Fighter asked.

"Please, in our place, protect Serena and this world. Please also help protect Katie and the Star Princesses," Jupiter said.

Sailor Moon went to Sailor Mars, and held her. Mars' body was fading away.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Sailor Moon said crying.

"Don't be a cry baby." Mars said weakly. She is fading away slowly.

"You promised that we will be together until the end."

"Stupid, you have Darien. Promise me that you will find Katie. Have her defeat Galaxia."

Sailor Mars faded away.

"NOOOOO!" Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Moon got up, and yelled at Galaxia.

"Give them back!"

Sailor Moon went to Galaxia, but Galaxia blasted her.

"That was unforgivable!" Felicia said.

"You will pay for that," Midori added and then the two girls started to sing.

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START" They both yelled and their song began..

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai "

"Cool Shine…"

"PITCH"

There was no effect on Galaxia.

Then Galaxia showed them all of the star seeds that she had collected so far. Moon saw a golden one, and she felt a presence of Darien.

"This is the star seed for this planet," Galaxia said holding the golden star seed.

"If that's Darien's star seed, then Darien is…"

The two star princesses were shocked that the star seed of earth was in Galaxia's hands. That also means that Galaxia has Katie's cousin's star seed as well.

Well there is more coming up. Please review.


	25. Save the Star Princesses

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: Save the Star Princesses  
Song of the Day: Legend of Mermaid 

Galaxia was looking at the golden star seed. Everyone had a star seed, but the only ones that glitter forever are the ones that belong to a senshi. This golden star seed belonged to the senshi of earth.  
Sailor Moon was on the ground, recalling her friends who had died.

Galaxia was boasting about collecting all of the star seeds in the galaxy.  
**  
**"Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"'Why?' The guy who had this star seed was asking the same thing," Galaxia told her.

**(flashback) **

Darien's plane got attacked by a strange light, and the plane went to a different dimension. Tuxedo Mask and Kyle in his knight uniform got out onto the wing of the plane to face Galaxia.

"Why?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"The galaxy belongs to me. I'm free to do as I please," Galaxia says.

Then Darien attacked Galaxia. But Galaxia easily blasted Darien and took his star seed.

Just as he was dying, Darien told Galaxia about the sailor scouts.

"On this planet, they (girls) are there. They are the soldiers that protect the peace of everyone. They will defeat you."

Darien faded.

"You slimy piece of…" Kyle said and he was blasted by Galaixa as well.

"You are just like your friend there."

"You never own this galaxy anyway. The Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy will defeat you. I know she will," Kyle said and he faded away.

**(End flashback)**

Sailor Moon started to cry some more.

"You Idiot, how dare you break Sailor Moon's heart?" Felicia yelled.

"We won't forgive you. Pichi Pichi Voice live Start" Midori said.

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai"

"Cutie Hot…" Felicia started.

"PITCH" The two said together.

The song still had no effect on Galaxia.

"Rats. Not enough juice," Felicia said.

Galaxia blasted Sailor Moon, but Star Fighter jumped to block the blast with her body. Just before the blast was going to hit, there was a flash of light, and Moon and the others vanished.

Galaxia didn't understand the light that caused the senshi to escape.

Sailor Moon woke up. She was facing Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. They ended up somewhere within Ginga TV. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were there too. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon was sleeping.

"It wasn't a dream," sailor Moon said and started to cry, "Darien and the others are gone."

The Star Lights were in the room too. Uranus and Neptune were going to go face Galaxia. Star Fighter said that she would go too. But Neptune pointed out that they were in no condition to fight. The Two remaining star princesses looked at Sailor Moon.

"We can't give up Sailor Moon. Your friend told us so," Felicia said.

"Katie?" Sailor Moon's eyes widen up a bit.

"She is here along with the rest of the star princesses. You and the Starlights have to rescue them," Midori added.

The Star Lights were saying that they survived again. They said that they couldn't win without the light of hope. But Sailor Saturn said that it wasn't so.

"We have the same hope. Please believe in our princess," Saturn said.

"We will defeat Galaxia," Pluto said with a reassuring smile.

"Leave that part to us. We will know what would happen."

Pluto and Saturn ran off.

Meanwhile Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were fighting Galaxia. Neptune used her deep submerge attack, but Galaxia just sat down and hit the blast away. Then Uranus attacked Galaxia with her sword. Galaxia grabbed the sword with one hand, and tossed Uranus away.

When Neptune and Uranus were down, Galaxia used her bracelets to blast Neptune and Uranus. But Sailor Saturn's silent wall blocked the attack.  
**  
**"Leave this planet! Most of all leave this Galaxy." Saturn yelled.

"Otherwise we will have to face off against you."

Chibi Chibi woke up.

"We can't fight. We have nothing left to protect." Healer said.

Then Chibi Chibi went to the Star Lights, and tried to talk.

"Not left?" Chibi Chibi asked them.

The Star Lights recalled the other senshi dying for them.

The Star Lights got up. Sailor Moon got up. They all got ready to face Galaxia. But first they headed for the chambers where the star Princesses were held.

First they entered a room. The tube that they see was Indigo. Diva nods to herself and transforms into a human. Felicia ran to the tube crying.

"Sister!" Felicia cried out and banged on the glass.

"Princess Felicia. Allow Me." Diva said and Felicia backed up. Diva uses her special weapon and breaks it. A girl who is the same age as Felicia starts falling to the ground. She has very long light indigo hair (like Noel). She wakes up soon after Felicia catches her. Sailor Moon thought that Felicia's sister is beautiful.

"Is she?..." Healer asked.

"That is Delicia, the Indigo Star Princess of the Whirlpool Galaxy. She is Felicia's older twin sister."

"Then How come they don't look alike?"

"The Star Goddess had that the way it is. They are twin Star Princesses chosen by fate. They were both separated at birth and Felicia was taken to another planet in another galaxy."

Sailor Moon walked around until she sees a blue tube. Diva breaks it and Sailor Moon catches the fallen princess. It was Kari, the aquamarine Star Princess.

Soon they reached the red Star Princess, Kakyuu. Once she was freed from the red tube, the Starlights were there to catch her and Kakyuu was happy to see them.

Then they see a girl in an orange tube.

"Diva, who is that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That is Katie's best friend. Her name is Sarafina. She is the princess of the Sunflower Galaxy."

Soon Diva released Sarafina and Sailor Moon caught her.

"Hold on Sarafina, I got you," Sailor Moon said.

"Who are you?" the orange haired princess asked once she opened her orange eyes. (She looks like Coco from Mermaid Melody.)

"I'm Sailor Moon, I know you are friends with the Yellow Star Princess," Sailor Moon answered.

"I was the first one captured by Galaxia. The Yellow Star Princess is the only hope in the Universe. She is the one who is capable enough keep everything in order."

"How is that?" Healer asked.

"The Yellow Star Princess is the leader out of all of us even though she is the youngest."

"We only have one more Star Princess to rescue," Felicia said.

Soon the five Sailor Scouts and the six Star Princesses went to the last tube to rescue the remaining Princess.

"That's Katie…why is she wearing a gown," Sailor Moon asked.

"Because she is in her true form. This form is her princess form. She may look way different than the others," Diva said calmly.

Diva cuts through the glass and Fighter was there to catch the Princess. Once the tube was broken. Instead of yellow was a white haired girl. Fighter catches her and gently shakes her awake.

Katie finally opens her eyes and smiles weakly when she sees a pair of familiar indigo eyes.

"Fighter, it is you," she says. She and Fighter hugged.

"Katie, we apologize for our behavior. We will work together to defeat Galaxia," Healer and Maker said bowing in front of the Yellow Star Princess. Katie nodded forgiving them. She hugged both of them and they hugged back.

"Where are the other scouts?"

"The Inners sacrificed their star seeds to protect Sailor Moon and the Starlights. The Outers are fighting Galaxia now. We have freed all the Star Princesses," Felicia answered.

"I see. Girls lets sing."

The Star Princesses nodded and transformed (except for Felica and Midori who are already transformed).

"Yellow Star Voice"

"Orange Star Voice" (Think of Sarafina's transformation as Coco's)

"Red Star Voice" (Think of Kakyuu's transformation as Sara's)

"Aqua Star Voice" (Think of Kari's transformation as Hanon's)

"Indigo Star Voice" (Think of Delicia's transformation as Noel's)

All the girls changed into their upgraded form. (Like Super Idols.)

Meanwhile the four outer senshi were fighting Galaxia. Pluto used her dead scream, and Uranus used her world shaking. But Galaxia just hit these attacks away.  
**  
"**Even if you all attack me together, you can't hurt me," Galaxia said.  
**  
**"Then I'll kill you, even if costs me my life," Saturn said aiming the Silence Glaive.

Galaxia laughed, "Who do you think was the one that revived you?"

Galaxia told the senshi that it was her that had revived Neherenia, so that Saturn would come back.

Galaxia wented all of the star seed, so she had to make Saturn reappear for that to happen.

Galaxia blasted everyone, and broke Saturn and Pluto's sticks.

Before killing the senshi, Galaxia offered them an option.  
**  
"**You're going to die, but there is still a way," Galaxia said.  
**  
"**Tell me about it," Uranus said.  
**  
**"If you have these bracelets that contain my power, you can live even if you don't have your star seed. What are you going to do?"

"If I have to take your orders, it's better to die," Pluto said.

" Yeah, who's going to be a servant to you." Saturn yelled agreeing with Pluto.

"Interesting. If I can get that bracelet, I can live?" Uranus asked with interest.

Galaxia nodded.

Uranus looked at Neptune.

"If I can be with you, I don't mind selling my soul to the devil," Uranus said to Neptune.

"Ok."

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn couldn't believe it. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune got up.

"I'm with you until I die," Neptune told Uranus.

"Let's be together in hell," Uranus said.

Then Uranus and Neptune stood there to accept Galaxia's blast. Galaxia blasted them, and got their star seeds. Then Galaxia gave them the bracelets, and Uranus and Neptune didn't die.

Galaxia ordered Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus to take Pluto and Saturn's star seeds. Neptune and Uranus attacked Pluto and Saturn. Pluto and Saturn dodged the first round of attacks, but they felt that Neptune and Uranus were fighting for real.

When Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus attacked Pluto and Saturn with their bracelet blasts, Pluto and Saturn just closed their eyes and took the hit.

Meanwhile the Star Lights, The Star Princesses and Sailor Moon were running. Sailor Star Healer said that she felt the glitter of the stars disappear.

Then Sailor Moon, the Star Princesses and the Star Lights arrived in Galaxia's room. Sailor Moon saw Pluto and Saturn fading.

"It's all right," Pluto said to Sailor Moon.

"Please don't forget your trusting heart," Saturn said.

Then Setsuna and Hotaru faded.

Galaxia, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune faced Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon saw the bracelets and couldn't believe it.

Galaxia ordered Uranus and Neptune to take Moon's star seed.


	26. Stopping the Sailors

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: Stopping the Sailors  
Song of the Day: KIZUNA, Legend of Mermaid, and Super Love Songs 

"This can't be happening. I won't believe it!" Sailor Moon wailed.

"Most of all I won't allow this!" Sarafina yelled.

"Allow what? This?"

Soon the Inners, and the other two outers appeared.

"What?"

'They are all under Galaxia's control. Come to mention it. Galaxia has the same bracelets like the others. So someone or something else is involved.' Katie thought.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were next to Galaxia along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon couldn't believe that they had turned evil.  
"Stop it, we're friends!" sailor Moon said.  
"Friends?" Jupiter sneered.  
"We'll take your star seed in such a way that you won't have to suffer," Venus said.  
"Because we're friends," Mars said.  
But Sailor Moon said that she still believed in the Sailor Senshi. Galaxia laughed and told the senshi to show Sailor Moon and the Star Princesses the reality.  
Galaxia left, and Sailor Uranus attacked the senshi, with her world shaking. Katie used her santen kesshin to block the attack. Since the attack was strong, the shield only cracked a bit. Soon a song started and the Star Twins, Felicia and Delicia started a song together.

"Pichi Pichi Voice live start"

"_**Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku**_

Mukaikaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo  
Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Star Light!  
Jibun wo motto shinjitara  
Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu

Kooritsuita sekai de hitorikiri no yoake mo  
Chiisa na karada dakedo... makenai

Ai wo migite ni Super Live!  
Namida to ase no SUTEEJI  
Utaitsudzukete Super Girls!  
Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

Mukaikaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo  
Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Ai wo migite ni Super Live!  
Namida to ase no SUTEEJI  
Utaitsudzukete Super Girls!  
Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo_**"**_

"Cutie Hot Pitch" (Felicia)

"Sparkle Live Pitch" (Delicia)

The attacks broke off the bracelets from Uranus and Neptune and both of them faded away.

Soon Sailor Moon went to Jupiter.

"Please tell me the truth. You have some plan right?"

But Sailor Jupiter slapped Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, the plan to take your star seed."

The Star Lights came and attacked Jupiter and Venus. But Jupiter was too strong. Sailor Jupiter insulted the Star Lights by saying that they were just losers who couldn't even protect their own princess.  
Kakyuu got very mad and Maker attacked Jupiter.  
When Star Maker landed her punch, Sailor Jupiter said to her, "Well that didn't hurt did it?."  
Just as Pluto and Saturn were about to do their attacks, another song started and both Kari and Midori were ready to sing.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start"

""_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

_**Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru**_

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru"

"Pretty Sugar Pitch" (Kari)

"Sweet Star Pitch" (MIdori)

Soon, Pluto and Saturns's bracelets broke and the faded away. Now it is just the inners they have to deal with.

Now it's the trio's turn.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start"

"_**Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe  
GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita  
Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne**_

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite

Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage  
Me wo sorasanaide mukiaeru yo nigetari shinaide

Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga  
RIARU ja nai koto wo oboete  
"Sasaeau" to iu imi wo shitta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kakegae no nai nakama to musunda KIZUNA wa eien  
Doko ni itatte, todoku MERODII  
Hitoribocchi ja nai kara  
Megurikuru kisetsu ga inochi wo umidasu mitai ni  
Yukkuri dakedo, sodatete yukou  
Fukai KIZUNA wo shinjite

Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi  
Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorokobi  
Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto  
Nanatsu no umi, musubu KIZUNA shinjite!

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite"

"Cool Shine Pitch" (Katie)

"Love Shower Pitch" (Kakyuu)

"Soft Wave Pitch" (Sarafina)

Soon the Bracelets on the inners broke off and then they disappeared. The seven Star Princesses and the rest of the Sailor Senshi went into hiding for a bit to retrieve some energy.

"Do you know why Uranus and Neptune did that? Was it because it was their way of fighting? No. It's because they all believe in you. You're a mysterious person. I thought that I would never be able to fight with you. But now I'm fighting with you. When I'm with you, I feel like I want to believe in people. I want to believe in you," Fighter said.

" So? Everyone's disappearing in front of me. Why?" Sailor moon asked.

"Sailor Moon, we don't know the rest of the story here," Sarafina said.

"If there is a time when they disappear, that would be when you give up." Maker said.

"But they all believe that you won't ever give up. That's why they put their hope in you," Healer said.

"Healer is right, you are their princess and they want you to live on," Kari said with a smile.

"You want to give in to Galaxia? It will be easy," Sarafina said, "I know I was the first one."

"No," sailor Moon answered.

"I knew you would say that. I believe in you too," Midori said.

"Me too," Maker said.

"It seems I do to." Healer said as well.

"We all do," Katie told her friend.

"Fighter, Healer, Maker, Star Princesses, we're friends right?"

"**O**f course," everyone said together.

"Wait a second," Delicia started, "Something just came up in my mind."

The others turned to face the Indigo Star Princess.

"Yeah, what is it, Delicia?" Midori asked her comrade.

"Since the all the star princesses have gathered together, how come that Hoshi-sama didn't appear yet?" Delicia said thoughtfully.

"You do have a good point there Delicia," Katie said, "We are all here."

"Without the Star Goddess, we can't win," Midori said.

"We have met the requirements, but how is she suppose to appear?" Kari wondered.

"The requirements?" Kakyuu asked not getting it.

"The Seven Princesses must gather together and revive the Star Goddess," Felicia told the Red Star Princess.

"Oh"

"I was wondering about that as well," Midori said.

"Good thing that my twin brought that up," Felicia said.

"All we can do is improvise. One of us will figure out a way," Katie said with a reassuring smile.

Galaxia started blasting everything, but she still couldn't find the Sailor Senshi. Then Sailor Moon, the Star Princesses and the Star Lights stepped out of the rubble.

"We won't ever give up," Sailor Moon said.

The Star Lights said that there is a light of hope that belonged to the legendary Sailor Senshi.

Galaxia overheard, and recalled the Sailor Wars.

"That legendary Sailor Senshi is me. I'm the strongest Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, the legendary Sailor Senshi, Galaxia!"

Chibi Chibi was watching everything.

Somewhere in the shadows were two men.


	27. Save Darien and Kyle

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: Save Darien and Kyle  
Song of the Day: Mother Symphony and Legend of Mermaid 

"Then she gathered the star seed in the galaxy and became powerful. Yes, I'm the legendary Sailor Senshi! The Light of hope was actually a goddess who ward off the other enemies away with her light and she," Galaxia told them.

The Star Lights were shocked.

"Was that the only way? Why did you try to do everything yourself? If you get together with everyone, there could have been a better way. Maybe there was a way without sacrificing anybody," Sailor Moon said.

"What?" Galaxia looked at Sailor Moon.

"If you're a Sailor Senshi too, we can all be friends."

Galaxia laughed.

"Do you know what happens at the end of a planet? People turn against each other. They even betray and escape. Those three with you are the same. They are traitors. Can you become friends with traitor?"

"That's not so!" The Starlights said.

Then Galaxia snapped her fingers and two men appear. Katie and Sailor Moon recognize them as Darien and Kyle (Katie's cousin).

"Darien!" Sailor Moon cried out happily.

"Cousin Kyle!" Katie said.

"Darien, your ok…"

"Wait Sailor Moon, they have bracelets on their wrists."

"Then now what?"

"Sing a duet with me and we will make them normal again."

"Pichi PIchi Voice Live Start"

"_**Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki wo masu  
Subete no inochi yo  
Kokoro no RUUTSU wo mezase!**_

Arasoi no wa wo tachikiru tame ni  
Kidzutsuki yabureta negai wo hikitsuide

Ai wo nikumu mono yo...  
Umi wo kegasu mono yo...  
Kizuite  
Onaji "ai" kara umareta no

Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete  
Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta  
Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni  
Sasageru komoriuta  
Hahanaru ai no Symphony

SUKOORU ga ima nagisa wo hashiri  
Nemureru ibuki ni  
Saisei no ame wo furasu

Itsukushimu te ni mamorarenagara  
Ikinuku chikara wa minagiru mono dakara

Kokoro tozasu mono yo...  
Tomo wo nikumu mono yo...  
Itsuka wa onaji umi he to kaeru tame

Mezameteku PURAIDO wo Feel Up! Shinjite  
Kokoro no kizuato wo hakidashite ai ni modore!  
Shinjitsu wo suikonda sono kokoro wa  
Nanatsu no oto to naru  
Hahanaru kaze no Symphony

Midori no kaze to aoi mizu no oto  
Itsumademo mamoritai kara

Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete  
Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta  
Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni  
Sasageru komoriuta  
Hahanaru ai no Symphony"

"Cool Shine Pitch"

The bracelets on the two men broke off and they disappeared. Sailor Moon Started to feel sad and Katie hugged her friend.

"Where are you going to escape to? The galaxy belongs to me. There's nowhere to escape." Galaxia yelled.

"Hey, you are still in my galaxy Lady!" Katie said angrily.

"We're not going to escape any more." Fighter said.

The Star Lights got up and powered up.

"For the planets that were destroyed by you," Maker said.

"For the Star Princesses that protected us," Healer added.

"And for the important friends that put their hope on us," Fighter said, "Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"We've come onto the stage of battle!" They all said.

"What can you do. You're the ones that just gave up on your planet and ran off," Galaxia laughed.

The Star Lights attacked Galaxia.

"Star serious laser!"

"Star gentle uterus!"

"Star sensitive inferno!"

Galaxia didn't think much of the Star Lights' attacks. But it began to get stronger and stronger. Then Galaxia dropped to the ground. Some blood dripped to the ground. The Star Lights had succeeded in injuring Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia got up, more powerful than ever before, and blasted the Star Lights by sticking the sword into the ground.

The Star Lights got blasted. Galaxia was going to finish off the Star Lights, but Yellow Star Voice stepped in the way.

Katie tried to convince Galaxia to stop. The Star Lights said that Galaxia wouldn't listen, but Katie said that they were all Sailor Senshi, so they can be friends.

"We're the same? You insect! I created the future for the galaxy. I am like a god."

"That's not true. You don't want that. I'll turn you back to normal."

Yellow Star Voice transformed into a young woman with long white hair and a white dress. She pulled out her long staff and her crystal and released some light from it.

"**Sun Cosmic POWER"**

The light hit Galaxia, and was going to have some effect on her. But Galaxia recovered, grabbed her sword, and attacked the white princess.

"Katia!" Sarafina cried. Katia turned back into Yellow Star Voice and collapsed into Fighter's arms.

Sailor Star Maker tried to protect the yellow star princess. Star Healer also went to protect Katie as well.

"We'll show you the final glitter of the shooting star that burns for the final time," Fighter yelled. He handed Katie over to Sailor Moon.

"I'll turn that glitter into darkness," Galaxia told them.

"No!" Katie yelled.

Galaxia was too strong, and blasted the Star Lights.

The star seed of Sailor Moon came out.

"Sailor Moon," Katie whispered.

"Is that star seed going to release it's energy?" Kari wondered. The other Star Princesses were thinking the same thing.

"The star seed of the princess of the moon, it's one of the best in the galaxy," Galaxia said.

But Sailor Moon's star seed was still no match for Galaxia.

"Do you think you can fight me with such a weak star seed? Stupid!" Galaxia sneered.

Galaxia got the star seed, and Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground. Sailor Moon's uniform disappeared, and the only thing covering Sailor Moon were ribbons around her body.

"Why can't we win?" The Starlights asked themselves.

"It's too late. The galaxy is mine!" Galalaxia shouted.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"After defeating Chaos, is this all I got? What was the reason for me to fight? Even though it's sealed, Chaos is gaining energy. My body is going to.. I have to.. Who is going to protect the galaxy besides me? Fly away my star, the light of hope. To a place where Chaos can't find you. To the stars of love and justice."

(END FLASHBACK)

"But it's going to end without that power awakening," Galaxia said to herself.

Katie realized that the Star Princesses have to sing together to revive the Star Goddess.

'I get it now. When I transformed into a star princess for the first time, the Star Goddess told me that we need to combine our hearts into one. We all need to sing with our stars,' Katie thought and she started to sing. The others realized that she was singing and the star princesses joined into the song.

"_**Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru**_

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru "

"HOSHI-SAMA"Katie yelled, then a light came out from Chibi Chibi.

"This glitter.. it can't be. The only light that can compete against me. The light that I released to the edge of the galaxy."

Sailor Moon's star seed went back to her, although she was still on the ground. Chibi Chibi was floating in the air, over a puddle of light.

"The light of hope awakened?" Galaxia asked.

One more chapter to go. Please review.


	28. KODOU

Hey Everyone: This is a Sailor Stars RESTART. The oc is Katie Takahashi. There are others and this is a slight crossover with Mermaid Melody. Enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon or Mermaid melody. Here is the next and final Chapter

AN: The words that are bold and slanted is today's song.

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: KODOU  
Song of the Day: Kodou 

Galxia sealed Chaos and released her star seed. The butterflies flew away...

"That was the beginning of everything," a motherly voice said.  
"Go fly off, my star, the light of hope. Go to someone who will wrap you gently, to the one of love and justice."

Chibi Chibi was praying and floating in the air. There were rings of light coming out from her. Sailor Moon was on the ground, Galaxia standing over her.

"Is the light of hope going to awaken..." Galaxia said.

There was a big blast of light, with Chibi Chibi as the source.

A woman, with wings (Chibi Chibi is the Star Goddess) with long hair was floating in the air, and she talked to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon," The Star Goddess called out to Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" sailor Moon asked.

"I am what created the seven stars of the seven galaxies."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the glitter that used to be in Galaxia's star, the light of hope. Please take me, my glitter of life."

The Star Goddess faced the Star Princesses.

"You have done well princesses. I will need to be by Sailor Moon's side, but I will give you a new song and a new power." The Star Goddess transformed a star seed. The microphones of the Star Princesses changed. They can all feel that it now has a new power.

"A warm light..."

Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity. The star seed turned into a sword, similar to the sword that Galaxia was holding.

"Please take this sword, and defeat Galaxia."

"But..." Princess Serenity started.

Galaxia attacked. Princess Serenity and the sword started falling down.

"Don't be puzzled." The Star Goddess told her.

"But..."

Sailor Moon grabbed the sword and stopped falling. She grew wings out of her back, and floated in the air.

Galaxia crashed to the ground, but quickly got up. But her eyes lit up, as another spirit was taking over.

Galaxia's bracelets broke off, one by one. Her eyes became red.

"So you're going to take that sword and fight me. But you can't beat me with power. This body belongs to the strongest senshi in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia," Galaxia said.

Galaxia's outfit transformed into black, and Galaxia attacked Sailor Moon.

"What do you mean?" Princess Serenity ask.

Galaxia attacked with her sword, but Sailor Moon blocked it.

"Stop it. There's no point in fighting!" the moon princess told the dark Galaxia.

Galaxia grew some black wings like a devil, and floated in the air across from Sailor Moon.

"I have to put an end to the Sailor Wars To do that I have to have all of the glitter of the stars disappear. Yours, and that light of hope," Galaxia said.

"She's not Galaxia any more. Chaos has taken over. From the moment that she sealed Chaos inside her body, it had started taking over her body," Star Goddess Hoshi told her.  
Galaxia released her own star seed, and it went off into the galaxy. This star seed became Chibi Chibi.

"She put her hope in her star seed and released it out to the galaxy. And, it made it to you," Hoshi exclaimed.

"That's Chibi Chibi?" the moon princess asked.

"But it's too late. Please save that galaxy with this sword."

Galaxia attacked again. But Serenity just tried to dodge the attacks. Chibi Chibi's voice kept asking the princess of the moon to fight, but she didn't.

Then as Galaxia got close enough to strike Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon put out her sword and stabbed Galaxia's wing. Some red blood dripped down the sword. But Galaxia just got mad and shattered Sailor Moon's sword.

Then Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon appeared where the sword used to be, and floated in front of Serena. Chibi Chibi was unconscious.

"Nothing will come out of fighting. We just hurt each other," the moon princess said sadly.

The Princess of the moon still didn't want to fight, and she hugged Chibi Chibi. But Chibi Chibi vanished.

"I'm sorry, Chibi Chibi," Serenity said as tears flow down.

"You don't have the courage and pride of a senshi," Galaxia told her.

"Wait there Galaxia, we are Star Princesses at your service…with this new song," Katie started.

"With the help of our friends," Delicia said.

"With the help of the Star Goddess," Midori said.

"With the help of the Sailor Solders," Felicia said.

"Plus the Starlights" Kakyuu concluded.

"With the help of the people of our planet," Sarafina said.

"and with our love," Kari finished.

…PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START" They all said together and started to sing.

"_**Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni**_

Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau

Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, ima koso

Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII  
Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII

Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga  
Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai

Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku  
SUKOORU koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku  
Ima koso, ima koso

Minna no KODOU wo kasaneau iro no HAAMONII  
Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de  
Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADAISU  
Kanjiru KODOU wo wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite hirogaru yume no PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII

Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII  
Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara

Minna no KODOU wo kasaneau iro no HAAMONII  
Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de  
Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADAISU  
Kanjiru KODOU wo wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite hirogaru yume no PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII

Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII **"**

Chaos (inside Galaxia) screamed in pain when the Star princesses sang their new song and disappeared from Galaxia. Galaxia turned back to normal. The Star Princesses saved her. But something hit Kakyuu.

"Kakyuu!" the six other princesses called.

"PRINCESS" the starlights called out.

"Forgive me my fellow princesses. Forgive me, my starlights. Chaos wanted me dead. Katie, take this star. Protect it and guard it well. Give it to the next Star Princess of that star," Kakyuu said and died with Chaos.

"Thank you Star Princesses. Your light lit up this galaxy."

"I knew that someone else was involved," Katie said.

"Then again, thank you very much."

"Let's believe in the people of this world. It's all right. The light of hope is in everyone's hearts," Felicia said with a smile.

"You're very strong, Star Princesses. But what I did can't be reversed."

"It's not too late now," Katie said taking a hold of Galaxia's hands.

"We can at least start all over again."

"Please lead the star seeds, so they won't go astray," Midori said.

"Thank you, Princess Serenity, for trying to get me back to normal. You had faith in everyone. Please forgive me. You do have a bright star seed. You are really precious. Thank you Star Princesses for all your help. I hope that a new star princess will be born soon."

Galaxia freed all of the star seeds. The star seeds went out throughout the galaxy, and Galaxia vanished too. The Star Princesses floated down to the ground.

The moon princess was floating by herself. She got lonely, and started crying.

"Everyone, I tried my best. But I'm so lonely by myself. I'm not that strong. I'm lonely," she said to no one in particular. Then she hears a familiar voice.

"You're not alone," Mars voice rang out.

The star seed appeared around Sailor Moon. Then the Sailor Senshi appeared, everyone floating.

"You're not alone, Serena," Mars repeated.

"Everyone is near you."

"Raye, Amy," Serenity said looking at the two first inners.

"We believed in you," Venus said.

"You and the Star Princesses," Jupiter said.

"Mina, Lita. This isn't a dream is it?" Serenity asked.

"This isn't a dream. You saved this world," Uranus told her princess.

"With your trusting heart," Neptune said.

"Amara, Michelle," Serenity said looking at her first two outers.

"Thank you, Serena," Saturn said with a smile.

"You did very well," Pluto said.

"Hotaru, Setsuna. I'm so happy," serenity cried happily.

"Serena," another family voice called out. It was a male voice. Serenity turned around to see Darien (as a prince) holding Chibi Chibi in his arms.

"She lead me to you," Darien told Serenity.

"Darien," Serenity cried.

"You did well, Serena."

Serenity cried flew over to Darien.

"Darien," Serenity cried happily.

"It's all right. Everything is over."

Chibi Chibi transformed into the Star Goddess Hoshi.

"There is now peace in the Universe. Star Princesses, you have done well and met all the requirements. Your kingdoms will be normal again," The Star Goddess said and disappeared.

"Thank you, Chibi Chibi," Serenity whispered.

Star Lights were watching everything from the ground with the Star Princesses.

"The light of hope is in everyone's hearts," Fighter said.  
"She taught us that," Maker said.  
"Also to believe," Healer finished.

"Katie" a voice came from behind. It was Katie's cousin. Katie went up to him and hugged him.

"Kyle," Katie said softly.

Katie turned to Fighter who was still looking at the Sailor Senshi circling Serena. She went up to the tall raven haired senshi and hugged her. Fighter looked down softly and hugged the Yellow Star Princess.

Later, the five girls and Darien were at the top of the school building, with the three lights and the star princesses. Luna was on Amy's shoulder, and Artemis was on Mina's shoulder.  
"Do you have to leave?" Amy asked.

"Our friends from home are waiting." Maker responded, "Kakyuu has a younger sister. We can protect her."  
**"**We'll make a new planet with our new princess," Yaten said with a smile.  
"Do your best," Luna told him.  
"Thank you, Luna."

Luna purred, in a very cute way and Artemis got very jealous.

"Katie, it's great that you returned," Seiya said going up to Katie.

"It's because of you. You made me stronger with my songs," Katie said gently.

"Katie, I won't forget you."

"I know that and I wanted to let you know that I will always love you."

Seiya was amazed by Katie's words. Everyone else made fun of katie, because she admitted her true feelings to Seiya. It made Katie blushed harder.

"Darien, you have to protect the Moon Princess and the Yellow Star Princess now.. a snobbish guy was saying it."

"I know," Darien said nodding his head.

"Bye, Katie." Seiya gave one last kiss to the young Star Princess. The other five star princesses said "How cute" in a very cute way. The Three Lights transformed into the Star Lights, an instantaneous transformation.

"Thank you very much," Healer said.

"We won't forget you," Lita said.

"Please be careful," Amy told them.

"Come again any time," Mina said.

"We're waiting for you," Serena said.

"Good bye," Raye said.

The Star Lights left.

"Thank you Seiya. Soon we will meet again in time," Katie thought.

Now it was the Star Princesses' turn. Delicia and Felicia went first. Then Kari, Midori, and before Sarafina left, she gave Katie a hug. They were best friends after all.

"Bye Kateson. I'll be praying for you," Sarafina said then left for her planet in the Sunflower galaxy.

"So, it is already over," Serena said.

"Yeah, I am glad it's over already," Katie said, "I was thinking about singing as the star princess for fun."

"I think that would be really cool Katie," Mina said.

"Well I will let my manager and publicist see my transformation. Maybe they can let me sing as Yellow Star Voice."

"We are all rooting for you. I think your star princess thing is cool." Lita asked with a wink.

"Thanks, Lita, soon I will have to find the next star princess. Sooner or later, Kakyuu will appear in my dreams and show me the next star princess."

"Is this how it works?"

"Yeah, If there is another type of danger or threat, we need all seven stars to defeat him. Along the way, I will have to receive more songs. KODOU is the newest one, so I will stick with that for most of the time."

"You know what Katie…I think that you will be an excellent queen of the galaxy," Serena said with a wink.

"I don't think that will happen. I am a princess. Soon Hoshi-sama will give up her place and one of the star princesses will take her place."

"Oh"

The shooting stars went across the sky. Hotaru, Setsuna, Amara, and Michelle were in Amara's car, by the ocean looking out at the stars. They wondered what they wished for but they are glad that everything is back to the way it is before.

Darien and Serena were alone in a park by the water.

"Darien, do you like me?" Serena asked shyly.

"Yeah," Darien answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"What happened?"

"How much?"

"When I'm with you, I get filled with energy." Serena and Darien were looking at each other,with the big moon in the background.

_**Serena's voice**_: _"I'm Tsukino Serena, 16 years old, in first year of high school. I'm a little clumsy, and a little bit of a cry baby. But actually, I'm the fighter for love and justice, Sailor Moon."_  
Serena and Darien kissed.  
Serena said, "It's the end!"

(This is my ending)

_Datte ai no ondo wo non-stop! tsutaetai  
Tatta hitotsu no sekai wo..  
Tsumetai sekai ni wa shinai de._

Namima ni hikaru mirai no RENZU nozokikonda  
Subete no umi wo hitotsu ni musubu  
Haha no uta no wa ga mieru no

Kanashimu kimochi mo taisetsu na SHINPASHII  
NAMIDA mo chiisa na umi datte? ..Shinjiteru

Datte hitori no ai ga non-stop! subete wo  
Tatta ichiya de kaeteku kiseki mo aru  
Taiyou kara umareta watashitachi no  
Nee kitto koi no binetsu mo  
Tashika na ai no ondo dakara.

Takaramono wa ne minna no tame ni  
Kaeshita no..  
Kirei na mono wa nokotte yuku wa  
Toki no itazura ni makezu ni

Kokoro wa itsudemo atatakai basho he  
Nagarete yuku kara mata itsuka aeru deshou

Datte hadaka no kaze ga island nuketara  
Nee kitto yoake ga chikai SAIN dakara  
Hontou no ai no ondo non-stop! kanjite  
Tatta hitotsu no sekai wo tsumetai sekai ni wa shinai de.

Datte hadaka no kaze ga island nuketara  
Nee kitto yoake ga chikai SAIN dakara

Datte hitori no ai ga non-stop! subete wo  
Tatta ichiya de kaeteku kiseki mo aru  
Taiyou kara umareta watashitachi no  
Nee kitto koi no binetsu mo _**  
**__Tashika na ai no ondo dakara._

That is all my good friend. I will be asking people to write a sequel to Sailor Stars Restart. I have already started on mine. It is called **Melody**.

If you want you can write one. You have to tell me first. It can be a crossover if you want. Just remember, I have to be involved.


End file.
